Erik's Queen
by Concrete Lily
Summary: This story focuses on Erik Killmonger/N'Jadaka's character. This is a what if...What if Erik met a beautiful stranger, Ashtyn, who could help to change his perspective regarding his need to seek revenge. Can Ashtyn provide the love that he has always needed, but his hatred would not allow for him to receive? Major spoilers for anyone who haven't seen Black Panther yet! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Greetings

**Erik's Queen**

Chapter One: Greetings

Erik Killmonger stood admiring the African artwork that was displayed before him. He looked onward taking in its beauty. This was his heritage, his birthright. He couldn't decipher his emotions. On the surface he was calm, maybe even tranquil. Yet, inside he was a bundle of rage, and other volatile emotions. He waited for the art director to surely come by and explained to him what he was viewing; as if he needed her to tell him about his own history. However, this was all part of the role that he was playing.

He was standing before the artifacts when he heard a soft voice from behind him speak. "Hello." Erik turned to see the origin of the gentle greeting. To his surprise it wasn't the blonde art director, whom he was expecting, but a beautiful woman of dark complexion. He tried to quickly take in all her features. Her hair was swept up in an intricate braided bun on the top of her head. His eyes dropped down to her body. She was in the same uniform, that was worn by all the staff members who worked in the art museum. Yet, he took special note as to how her uniform settled around her luscious curves.

Then his eyes traveled back up to settle upon her face. Erik was pleased to see that her soft facial features weren't covered with a ton of makeup. Her lips were glossed over with red lip stick that magnify the subtle red undertones of her skin.

 _Lovely._ He thought to himself, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He realized that he was staring at her too intently and that he was probably making her nervous. Also, he was on a mission and couldn't blow his cover…at least not yet. He looked to meet her eyes and spoke, "Hello. I had questions about the artwork you have here." He said trying his best to sound as relaxed as possible. Though, she was a pleasant distraction, she was not the person who he needed to conversate with. "Are you the art director?" He asked, in hopes that it would prompt her to retrieve the person who he had planned to meet.

"I am sorry, but she is running late." She replied, and Erik instantly noticed that her eyes didn't connect with his own. He watched her for several seconds to determine if she was purposely avoiding making eye contact with him; or if she was incapable of the action itself. Soon it became painfully obvious to him that she was blind. He felt a pang of sadness at the thought, he couldn't explain why. Pity was not an emotion that he often experienced. However, that was the only emotion that made sense to him.

"It's cool." Erik said. "Are you able to tell me anything about the artifacts?" He asked tentatively. Erik was unsure about how much information she could offer, being how she couldn't see what he was talking about. She tsked, as she tilted her head to the side to consider him.

"If you say the name of the artwork, I will tell you all I know." Ashtyn replied with a smirk. "I may be blind, but I have an excellent memory. I have researched most of the artifacts here. Also, I oversaw verification of their authenticity. My assistant described to me what they look like. Based on her description I can visualize the artwork quite vividly in my mind. I can assure you that I am more than qualified to assist you." She ended with a confident tone. Obviously, she was used to people underestimating her, in that moment he decided that he wouldn't put any limitations on her again. "Shall we begin?" She asked.

Erik smiled, and began to motion to the artwork on the far end of the room. Then he realized that she couldn't see where he was directing her. Instead, he chose to take her by her hand. She was momentarily startled by the sudden embraced of his warm hand, but quickly became at ease once he gently tugged her along to stand before the artwork that he wanted to ask her about. Again, he knew everything about all the work that the museum had stolen from _his_ people. Yet, he was fairly interested in keeping their conversation going, until the art director arrived. He stopped before a mask, that had sparked his curiosity the moment he had entered the exhibit. He refused to break their conjoined hands, as she spoke elegantly of its history, her words danced upon the air filling his ears. Yet, he couldn't say that he was fully comprehending her words, as much as he was being soothed by them. He stared at her unabatedly, knowing that she couldn't see him. It was in that moment he had decided that she was someone who he _wanted_ to know. Someone who he wanted to have at his side.

"What is your name?" He asked. Cutting her off mid-sentence.

She abruptly stopped and turned to face him, her eyes couldn't find a place to land as they shifted uncertainly in his direction. He immediately realized that he may had come across as rude, and with her he wanted to be anything but that.

"My apologies…I only wanted to know who's the beauty before me." Her breath hitched for a moment. Yet, she found her voice quickly.

"Ashtyn." She said softly. "My name is Ashtyn."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you Ashtyn. I'm Erik."

Ashtyn nervously smiled, as she felt Erik give a gentle squeezed to her hand, as if to greet her. She took note that he hadn't released her from his grip, since he had taken her hand to guide her over to the mask. She could had gotten to the mask on her own. She knew the number of steps it took to get to the exhibit. Yet, she must admit that it was nice to feel his callous hands against her own soft skin.

Usually she detested a stranger assisting her with any task that she could do for herself. However, the way he had grabbed her let her know two things about the man before her. First, he was used to getting what he wanted. Secondly, he was slightly possessive. Both attributes Ashtyn shouldn't have found attractive…yet she did. Then a strange thought crossed her mind, something in the pit of her stomach said that something was off about Erik. Just when she was about to speak regarding her ill feelings the art director had finally arrived.

"Ashtyn, I am so sorry I was late." She said as she approached. Erik dropped his hand from Ashtyn. The warmth from his hand slowly began to fade, as Ashtyn became aware of her dismay of the disconnection she now felt without his touch. She felt alone…which is not a feeling that she wasn't familiar with. Nonetheless, it felt even more profound knowing the depths of connection that she felt with Erik just moments ago.

"I was running so behind, that I had nearly forgotten my coffee." She said holding her cup up for their viewing. "Luckily, one of the baristas had my coffee already made for me." She said as she took a sip. "Ashtyn you may return to your usual station. I will assist our guest from here." She said cheerfully enough, but Ashtyn knew that she was asserting her authority. Yet, Ashtyn nodded in acknowledgment of her subtle request for her departure and made her way for the exit.

She was carefully counting her steps and listening for footsteps of approaching patrons. Ashtyn didn't want to use her symbol cane, to find her way. Especially in front of the art director who had begrudgingly hired her; probably more less due to some affirmative action policy. Ashtyn in that respect helped the museum to appear accepting of minorities with physical impairments. No one could say that the museum didn't hire minorities in higher management positions. Yet, she was often dismissed when it came to her interacting with the public. Usually she was assigned to the research department and was hands on with any incoming artifacts. This meant that she was extremely familiar with all the artwork. Yet, her position also served to keep her hidden away, and set apart from her coworkers.

Just when she was about to exit the exhibit, she heard Erik call out to her. "Ashtyn…" She paused but didn't turn around. "I will be seeing you soon!" He added. There was a promise within his words, and a menacing threat that she hadn't heard in his voice during their conversation. She could feel something wasn't quite right, her intuition told her so. Yet, there was nothing tangible to base her concern upon, so she simply nodded in acknowledgement of his words and exited the exhibit. Unbeknownst to Ashtyn, the hell that was going to be unleashed.


	2. Chapter 2: Restless

A/n: Thank you to all who have decided to favorite/follow this story. It means so much to me that you all like the story that I have created. Your reviews are what motivates me to keep on writing, so please continue to give them out! Special shout out to Kflyintothesky, your review made me lol.

Also, I would like to let you all know that this story may have a rating change soon, (going from T to M), due to some upcoming scenes. Erik is a pretty dark character to write for and I cannot see changing him for the sake of keeping him confined to a T-rating. He is better suited for a M-rating, in my opinion. However, talk to me and let me know how you all feel about the upcoming rating change. Even with a rating change I could accommodate anyone who do not like graphic scenes; and have a skip option for those scenes that are sensual/violent themed in nature. Just food for thought. Anyway, back to the story. Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Restless

The hours of the night ticked on, as Erik lied awake in his bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling above him. After Ashtyn's departure, their plan had played out nicely. The art director had drunk the poison, that Angel his girlfriend, had put into her coffee. Triggering the art director's convulsions; which created the commotion needed for Klaw and his partner to enter the museum. Under the pretense of them being paramedics, they were able to successfully steal the vibranium-made artifact. As Erik was being strapped onto the stretcher, his thoughts unwillingly began to focus on Ashtyn's whereabouts. How he wanted to see her one last time before he left. However, that would be impossible for him to do so, and would surely cause the plan to fall apart completely. No…he would have to wait for another day to capture _his_ beauty.

After returning to their hideout, they had made plans for their travel to South Korea, where Klaw was supposed to meet up with a so-called arms dealer for the vibranium. However, they already knew that the buyer was a Government agent, whose only interest was to take them down. Erik could care less about the agent, he only wanted T'Challa and the crown.

However, if Klaw was somehow able to kill him, Erik would had been fine with it. Yet, Klaw was reckless, it was highly unlikely that he could rid them of T'Challa on his own. Erik swung his feet onto the cold floor, sitting on the edge of his bed he looked down at Angel, who was sleeping peacefully. A grimace formed upon his face, as he thought about the acts he had performed on her that had led to her now restful state. He had put in work to ensure that she would go to sleep, so that he could have some quiet time for himself. However, he was far from satisfied. He didn't know what dominated his thoughts more…his quest for revenge, or Ashtyn.

He stood to his feet and walked over to the lone window of the bedroom and peered out to see the star-filled sky. Ashtyn had left her imprint on him and he wondered if he had left his mark on her as well. Was she thinking of him? Was she tossing and turning in her bed, wishing that his hands were sliding up and down her body? Did she want him as badly as he wanted her?

He was trained to be a ghost…to be unseen, to remain unknown to anyone. Angel didn't know the _real_ him, they had only been together for a few months. The only reason why he had gotten involved with her was because she was already employed at the museum as a barista. It was easier to seduce her into aiding them than to try to get one of their own hired. Now, he supposed the only other benefit that Angel provided was convenient sex and a pretty face. However, she paled in comparison to Ashtyn, she was not only gorgeous, but smart. She had a quiet confidence about herself that had drawn him in. If there was one thing that he wanted, he wanted to be remembered by her. "I'll be seeing you soon." He spoke softly to himself the promise. As an attempt to pacify his lustful thoughts.

"Who will you be seeing soon?" He heard Angel's voice ask, as she placed a cool hand upon his scarred shoulder. It suddenly seemed wrong for her to touch him in this manner, especially when he was thinking about Ashtyn.

He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before he said, "Nothing, just rambling to myself. Go back to bed before I tear you apart again." He said as he turned her around and swatted her on her butt. She giggled and made her way thankfully back to bed, which was exactly what Erik had wanted her to do. He turned his attention back to the window, staring again at the stars. Before he left the city, he vowed to have what was _his_ , he vowed to have Ashtyn…by any means necessary.

The following day the museum was closed to the public. Only after the police had completed their investigation could the workers return. Ashtyn's mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts. Nothing like yesterday had ever happened to her before. The crime was deplorable, but Ashtyn's mind wasn't on the lives that were lost, or the artifacts that were stolen. No, her thoughts steadily rested upon Erik.

His voice had haunted her throughout the night while she dreamed. Awakening a lust that she had all but forgotten. Yet, the captivating stranger had a darkness about him, something that was at odds with the gentleness of his words. She couldn't bring herself to believe that he had anything to do with the slayings. When she had learned that only the workers of the museum were killed, she was grateful that his name wasn't amongst the listed victims. In truth, she would had been more devastated to learn of his passing, than she currently was of those who she called her colleagues.

However, that wasn't the end of her concern for Erik's wellbeing. When she had given her statement, Ashtyn had omitted her interactions with Erik. Apparently, there was a glitch with the security cameras, and the footage was unusable. She didn't know why at the time, but now that some time had passed she realized that she was trying to protect him, despite the trouble it could bring to her.

She sighed aloud. Sitting at her desk, she allowed for her face to fall into the palms of her hands. She sat there for a moment, until it dawned on her the silliness of her even coming to work in the first place. There was no way that she was going to get any work done while her mind was in a state of unrest. She abruptly stood to her feet and reached for her symbol cane. Ashtyn didn't tell anyone that she was leaving early, quite frankly she simply didn't care what anyone thought. She was going home, and no one was going to tell her different.

She exited the museum and made her way towards her home. Her apartment was only a few blocks from her work. She only carried the bare necessities, she found out long ago that her blindness made her an easy target for pickpockets, so she never carried a purse. She was walking along trying to clear her mind. When her cane had connected with a solid object. She stopped in her tracks.

"Ashtyn, it is so nice to see you again." Ashtyn instantly recognized the voice, as she felt her heart began to beat to an erratic rhythm.

"Erik?" She questioned breathlessly.

"You remembered me." There was an edge to his words, but Ashtyn chose to ignore it.

"Of course. How could I not?" Then her thoughts when back to the events that had occurred moments after their first meeting. "Do you know what happened here yesterday?" She asked. There was a moment of silence, before he answered.

"I do." He replied indifferently. Ashtyn was taken aback. He had responded to her question, as if she had just asked him if he wanted some jelly on his roll.

"Well, it was quite horrible." Ashtyn said trying to convey the seriousness of the crime. She didn't want to shame him into acting more sympathetic than he was, but if he would had replied to anyone else with that same casual tone they may believe him to be heartless. He remained silent for a few moments, causing fear to rise within Ashtyn. Fearing that she had insulted him, and he had left her standing idly in the middle of the sidewalk; she started to call out his name. Yet, just before she could he asked her a question.

"Do you really care? Do you really feel mortified by what was done to people who didn't even respect you? You know that they considered you beneath them. Yet, you want me to act as though I am sorry that they met their end?" There was anger in his words. She took a few steps backwards to create some distance between them. However, she misstep and the spike of her high heel had gotten wedged in one of the cracks of the sidewalk. She felt herself falling and then she wasn't. Erik had moved so swiftly that it was almost unimaginable, but she was now secured within his powerful embrace.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern laced within his voice. Ashtyn nodded her head, unable to find the words to speak. "Why would you carelessly step back like that? I have seen you walk you are normally so careful."

"You seem upset, it startled me." She felt his grip around her waist tighten. Perhaps, he didn't know that he was so intimidating. "You can be disarming at times, but just then you were frightening." She felt Erik exhaled, as if he had been holding his breath. His cool minty-fresh breath caressed her delicate skin.

"Please…forgive me. The last thing I want is to frighten you away. You make all the passions within me bubble up to the surface and I find it difficult to control myself when I am around you. I have never met anyone like you and…" Ashtyn could tell that he was struggling to find the right words. She wouldn't rush him through his process, she could tell that he wasn't used to discussing his feelings. She waited for him to find the right words, and he did. "I only want to be in your presence."

Still holding Ashtyn close to him, she could feel his heartbeat drumming in his own chest and vibrating throughout her own body. There was a connection, a feeling of them somehow belonging together, each fitting together like a puzzle piece. How could she deny him his request? Yes…there was an aura of danger that surrounded him, and she shouldn't have permitted him access to her. Then again, she had lived her life so carefully for so many years. She would had loved to blame her disability, but the truth was she would had lived her life shutoff from the world, with or without the benefit of her sight. Even though she was probably going to kick herself later. She leaned into him and said, "Would you like to hangout at my place for a while?"

This was one of the few times that Erik was grateful for her blindness. The devilish grin that spread across his face would had scared off anyone with sight. He brought her even closer to himself. Her breasts were crushed against the hardness of his chest. Her breath hitched, and her lips trembled slightly. She was fully expecting him to deliver her a searing kiss, but his lips only brushed against her cheek as he aimed for his target. His lips were mere inches for her earlobe as he spoke his answer to her question directly into her ear. "Hell, yeah."


	3. Chapter 3: Seduction

A/N: Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers. Enjoy! Warning graphic scenes. This story is now rated M.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Marvel or its characters. But Ashtyn is all mines…not Erik's. (lol)

Chapter Three: Seduction

Ashtyn was a bundle of raw nerves, as she stepped aside to allow Erik entry into her apartment. Never, had she taken a stranger home with her. Yet, here they were standing in her living room. She asked if he wanted anything to drink, he politely declined. Then, she offered him a seat on the sofa and he accepted. Ashtyn took a seat, one cushion over from him. She understood the invitation to her home had implied that they were going to have sex.

No…Ashtyn wasn't a tease and had fully meant the impression that she had given him. Nonetheless, now that she was in her home with him alone, her bravo had begun to run dry. She was petrified. To ease her own nerves, she tried to begin their conversation with small talk. Whatever she was saying was so pointless, even to herself, that when he objected she couldn't find any fault in his request.

"Let's speak at a higher-level of convo." Erik proposed.

" _Higher_ - _level_ …convo?" Ashtyn inquired. "I'm not familiar with the concept. Enlighten me."

"Higher-level convo, is about talking about real shit that actually matters. Leaving that Blasé talk for those who are just part of the herd."

" _Herd_?" She giggled a nervous laugh. The way he spoke to her was so different from everyone else. She was intrigued and wanted to know more about how his mind worked. "Do you talk to everyone like this? About higher-level convo and herds?"

"I only conversate with those who are worthy of my time." He said bluntly. "You are like me, I can tell. That must be the reason why I can't stop thinking about you."

Ashtyn's heart nearly stopped. She tried to recover. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Is this a form of higher-level convo?" She said trying to sound unaffected by his declaration of his desire for her.

"Yes." He answered in a sultry tone. "But we can get so much higher; how high do you want to go?"

Ashtyn tilted her head to the side, mulling over his proposal. She felt as though she was Eve, in the Garden of Eden, and he was the serpent offering her the forbidden fruit. Damn…she wanted a taste, but everything in her being was screaming for her to stop. She was beyond tempted, she felt a wetness develop between her legs, and he had yet to even touch her. This was dangerous… _he_ …was dangerous, and she needed to steer the convo to something else. "What about the herds, and me being like you?"

"They're the sheep of the world." He said matter-of-factly. "We are the wolves, the predators who stalk the prey at night. We aren't meant to be governed by their standards. People like us set our own rules and do as we please."

"In spite of the consequences?" Ashtyn asked, fully invested in the higher-level convo.

Erik smirked. He loved the fact that she was more intrigued by his thoughts, than repulsed. "Fuck the consequences. We will force the world to adjust to us."

Ashtyn could hear the leather of the sofa give way to his body, as he reclined. He was clearly making himself at home, and Ashtyn could only imagine what he looked like. She knew that he was tall. When he had held her in his arms she had to look upwards, quite a bit, to feel leveled to his gaze as he spoke to her. It was then that she realized that she hadn't _seen_ what he looked like. Since they weren't wasting anytime with pleasantries, she thought that she would asked for what she wanted. "May I _see_ you?" It was then that she heard his voice hitched. She wanted to give herself daps, for catching him off guard. She didn't need her sight to know that he hadn't expected her request. It wasn't long before he mouthed a quiet, _yes_.

She slid over to him, closing the distance that separated them. Her hands were steady, but her soul was deeply shaken as she reached up to lightly touch his face. _Beautiful_ , was the word that came to her mind as her fingers glided over his rugged features. Just as she had imagined him to be, but to touch him… had nearly overwhelmed her senses. She knew that touching his face was only the beginning, there was so much more to explore. Thankfully, due to his request for higher-level convo, there were no restrictions regarding what could be asked. "May I see _more_?"

When Ashtyn had asked to _see_ him. He abruptly became aware that she was going to have to _touch_ him to do so. He had answered yes, but the smallness of his own voice had caught him by surprise; and had allowed for her to gain the upper hand. In his past dealings with the opposite sex, he had always been the dominant person. He thought that he would control his conversation with Ashtyn, in the same manner he had done with countless other women…but _she_ was like no other woman he had ever met.

Erik was a master of seduction and would use his charm and intellect to get whoever he desired. His seduction of Angel had been simple. He had used her own insecurities against her, to disrupt her notion of truth, then he inserted his own. However, Angel wasn't the exception. Usually, it was easy for him to keep his conquests enthralled by his manner of speech alone. Truth be told, most women weren't savvy enough to keep up with his level of intelligence…or _manipulation_.

Though he liked Ashtyn, he found himself relying on his same ole tricks. Yet, she had managed to momentarily stun him. The smug looked that was displayed upon her face, once she had seized some level of control, had given Erik a sense of pride. _She is just like me._ Erik thought to himself as he felt her hands gingerly touch his face. He closed his eyes, as he allowed for himself to relax and to be coddled by her soft caresses.

Her exploration of him was so pure, that he felt somewhat unworthy of her attention. He had tried to manipulate her into getting what he had wanted, but what was it that he _wanted_? Did he only want Ashtyn for sex? He couldn't deny that he wanted her to hunger for him, with the same intensity in which he had hungered for her all-night long. Perhaps…there was more to it all, more than what he was willing to believe.

Ashtyn's humble and seemingly innocent request had stirred something deep within him, and it was beginning to alarm him. If he was wise he would leave and never return. However, he found himself unwilling to move. Especially, when she had asked to _see_ more of him. With her hands on his face he nodded, giving her his blessing to continue. Her hands traveled down to his neck. He swallowed hard, as a strange tension had begun to build between them, not at all unpleasant in nature, but it was palpable.

She moved from his neck, down to the collar of his tee. She stopped, and he grimaced. If his clothing was hindering her in any way he would remedy that issue. He stilled her hands. Standing to his feet he then pulled on the hem of his shirt, pulling the material over his head. Once he was freed of it, he discarded it carelessly onto the floor. He took her by the hand, silently instructing her to stand before him. As he stood bare-chested, he reached for her hands. He held them before himself. He paused to consider all the questions that she would ask, when she discovered that he was scarred. Erik decided that she did need to _see_ him, if she was to ever understand _him_. Perhaps, it was he who needed for her to know? He placed her soft hands onto his chest and watched intently as she acknowledged the texture of his skin. To his surprise, there weren't any questions, only recognition. 

"The scarification ritual. It is a customary practice among West African tribesmen." She breathlessly stated. Erik smiled. Of course, she would know the significance of his scars. Her intelligence made him desire her even more. Unlike Angel, who was ignorant of African traditions. Erik had to explain everything to her from start to finish. To say the least, higher-level convo was limited with her, but it was boundless with Ashtyn.

"My father was a native of Wakanda." Erik offered. "I was born and raised here."

Ashtyn nodded in acknowledgement, as she continued her discovery. "Is it all over your body?" She asked, as if his scarring was not an oddity to her at all.

"Only on my torso. I'm as smooth as a baby's ass everywhere else." He joked. She chuckled but didn't stop touching him. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the sensation of her hands being on his body. He felt himself getting hard, he wanted her hands to go even lower. She had walked around and was now standing behind him touching his back. Erik began to unbutton his pants, as he began to pull his zipper down he felt Ashtyn's tender kisses upon his back.

 _Damn_ … He cursed to himself. She had a way of surprising him. He thought disrobing himself would had elicited some protest, or at the very least a gasp from her lips. However, she had kissed him, and it only served to make him hornier. Her kisses continued, as her hands found their way back around to his scarred chest. As she stood behind him, he could feel her body pressed firmly against his back.

"Lower." He commanded, and she obeyed. She slid her hands slowly down his chest, across his rock-hard abdomen, then down to the promise land. Wrapping her hands firmly around him, she began to pump. He let out a feral growl. Her touch made him feel as though all the other women who he had been with were amateurs, she instantly knew how he needed her to stroke him. She continued to kiss him, as she continued caressing.

Erik had become lost in the moment. His thoughts were a total mess and it was all her doing. Between Ashtyn's body rubbing up against his, her soft lips and tongue on his back, and her skilled hands working him over. He came with such a ferocity that it was beyond any level of ecstasy that he had ever known was even possible. His breath vacated his lungs in a rush. He had to brace his hands onto his knees to keep from tumbling over. He heard a soft giggle from behind him and was reminded of the devious woman, who had caused him to become discombobulated. She had done it now.

"Bedroom, now." He demanded. Ashtyn's giggles quickly faded. Surely, she had become aware that her actions were going to have some severe consequences, and didn't he not tell her earlier _fuck_ the consequences.


	4. Chapter 4: Consequences

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who had favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. This is the highly requested fourth chapter. I must admit this was a hard one for me to write. I hope you like it! As always enjoy!

Disclaimer: I owned nothing that is related to Marvel. Plus, there is a lot of graphic scenes in this one. Only the last few paragraphs are going to be smut free!

 **Chapter Four: Consequences**

Ashtyn knew that she had pushed him too far with her little tactic of seduction. Yet, it had been so much fun making him quake beneath her touch. She hadn't planned for things to go as far as they did, but it all had seemed so natural at the time. When it was over. Erik was left panting, doing his best to recover from his orgasmic high. She had giggled. However, it wasn't because she found his predicament funny, but because she knew that he wasn't the type to be taken by surprise. In truth, she had giggled at the notion that she had exceeded _his_ expectations.

Nevertheless, she had chosen the wrong time to laugh. Erik clearly must have thought that she was laughing at his expense. One thing she knew of him, was that he took himself seriously. There was no way that he was going to let it slide. So, when he commanded her to head to the bedroom, she knew that she was going to pay for her outburst.

Once he had regained his ability to stand up straight he kicked off his pants. Luckily, when he had ejaculated he had managed not to get anything onto his clothing. He hadn't expected her to make him come so easily, a fact that made him a little embarrassed. However, the next time he vowed that it wouldn't be so easy…. especially for her. She turned and walked down the hall, presumably towards her bedroom. He followed her closely, striding behind her drinking in the sight of her from behind. She was clearly nervous, as she misstep a few times, tripping over her own feet.

"Problems?" He teased. Knowing damn well that she could feel his eyes on her.

"No." She answered curtly. He smirked. He knew that she was fully capable of getting to her own bedroom, but that mouth of hers was going to get her in trouble. He wanted to push her a little further.

"You should watch your tone. All that sass is going to get your ass in trouble, or maybe that is what you want. To be broken in, like some wild animal. Is that what you want?"

She paused at her bedroom door, that was closed. She crossed her arms over her chest, an act of defiance. The corner of Erik's mouth curled up in a smirk, oh how he couldn't wait to hear what she was going to say next. "You know what I think." She stated, not questioned. "I think that you are just pissed that I was able to seduce you first. I also, think that you are some sort of control freak and your ego is a little hurt."

"Is that what you think?" He asked as he pressed his naked body against hers. She trembled under his touch as he reached behind her to turn the knob, then opened the door. He gently shoved her inside and she was momentarily lost. Erik had forced her to walk backwards into her bedroom, and she had neglected to count her steps. It wasn't until the back of her leg had bumped into the footboard, of her bed, that she was able to regain her bearings. Feeling his breath upon her face, she tilted her head in his direction.

"I…" She started to say something in protest, or perhaps say something haughty. Yet, he had pacified her with a deep passionate kiss. One that was unlike any other kiss she had ever received before. Within his kiss so much was conveyed, one being the depths of his desire for her. She felt herself breaking from the inside out, as he dominated her with his soul-owning kiss.

Erik, hadn't intended to kiss her the way that he had. He wasn't known for being a tender lover, but when she had stood still before him; it seemed like the only thing he had wanted to do. He found himself searching her beautiful, but lifeless eyes, for some sign of recognition. He knew that she couldn't see him, and again the notion bothered him. How he would have loved to see her eyes light up because of him. Perhaps, that is what had spurred him on to kiss her so gently. If he couldn't make her eyes respond to him, he would make her very soul cry out for him.

Yet, the kiss had some adverse effects on him as well. Erik felt himself giving into a pestering emotion that had been tugging at him ever since he had first met Ashtyn. It was hard to place the feeling at first, then it became apparent what it was…it was _need_. He abruptly stopped kissing her and looked at her shockingly, thankful that she could not see his expression. It was a revelation for him to admit that he no longer only wanted and craved her, but that he _needed_ her. He hadn't needed anyone in quite some time. Yet, she had managed to touch a part of him that he thought had died along with his father.

"Take your clothes off." He demanded. She paused, but with trembling hands began to undress herself. First, she unbuttoned her blazer, sliding the material off her shoulders then tossing it onto the lone wingback chair, that was seated in the corner of her room. Erik loved how compliant she was, despite her nervousness. She paused again, smoothing out her skirt. "Continue." He encouraged.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled the material over her head. Erik cursed silently to himself as his eyes lazily gazed at her semi-exposed body. She wore a black lacey bra, that held her ample breasts nicely. His eyes dropped down to view her well-toned flat stomach, he moistened his lips with his tongue at the thought of soon exploring her newly uncovered body.

Ashtyn, not wanting to be prompted to undress again, made quick work of freeing herself of her skirt, stockings, and heels. Now all she had on was her underclothing. "Should I continue?" She asked breathlessly, awaiting his next command. Regarding the artistry of foreplay, she enjoyed his directness. It was exciting to see what he had in store for her.

"No." Was his only reply, as he lifted her up. He held her in his powerful arms, and carried her over to the bed, as if she was his bride. She could feel him hovering over her. He hummed in approval to himself, clearly admiring the specimen before him. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" Erik asked rhetorically. "You could have any man you desire, but you are here with me."

Ashtyn couldn't help but to pick up on the amazement in his voice. She felt beautiful when she was with him, and she wanted to reciprocate his sentiment. "I thought about you all last night." Ashtyn confessed. Erik sucked in a sharp breath at her admission. He lazily dragged a finger across the top of her breasts, just above where the fabric of her bra began.

"What did you think about?" He urged.

"About this moment. About you being here with me in my room, touching me, kissing me…. being inside of me." Ashtyn only could feel his touch cease, as she revealed her dirty thoughts to him. She didn't know what he was thinking, she continued her confession. "I haven't been with a man in a long time. This is not typical for me, taking a man home. But with you…."

"With me what?" He nearly commanded her to answer. Again, there was an edge to his voice, something that was barely under his control that threatened to spillover in a moment notice.

"I feel unrestricted." She finished. He passionately kissed her again, but this time his lust was unhindered.

His tongue pushed its way into her mouth and began wrestling hers for dominance. His hands were all over her body, and she was getting wetter by the moment. He unfastened the front clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts. Before she knew it, his mouth was on her left breast, as one of his hands massaged the right one. A moan escaped from her mouth. Ashtyn's senses were going wild, she only wished that she could see him as he pleasured her.

Eventually, he switched over to the right breast, giving it an equal amount of attention as he did the left one. She was writhing beneath him, she wanted to touch him. Ashtyn brought her hands to his head. In her initial exploration of him she had failed to feelhis hair. When her hands landed on his neatly coiled dreads, she smiled. She loved how unique her lover was. He had thug-like qualities but was extremely intuitive and smart. It was his intoxicating mixture of harshness and sophistication that had gotten her into bed with him.

"More." She begged.

"Patience…girl you are going to get what you need soon." Erik replied, as he trailed kisses down to her core. This is what he wanted. Her begging him for the release that only he could provide. Her words had provoked something primal within him. He had wanted her to want him, and now that he knew that she did…it made him want to consummate their relationship all that much more. The thought of her being _his_ , was becoming something that he felt more at ease with; the more time he spent with her.

He gave her open-mouth kisses through her panties, soaking them from the outside. Yet, he could smell that she had already dampen them with her own lovely-scented nectar.

"Are you already wet for me?" Erik asked, as he slid her panties down her legs. "You are so eager for this _dick_ …aren't you?"

"Yes…please." Indeed, she was beyond ready for him. He was prolonging things on purpose. She already knew that he like hearing her beg. She could hear the amusement within his voice.

"Where's that smart mouth of yours now? All I hear is you begging."

"Don't tease me." She had meant for it to be a stern warning, but it sounded more like a plea.

"You thought it was funny when you had me against the ropes. Now you know what it feels like to have your body betray you. What would you do if I got up and left you like this? What if I left you unsatisfied?" Ashtyn was alarmed and felt like she needed to say something to prevent him from taking his revenge upon her. However, he spoke before she could say anything in response, "Luckily for you. I am cruel, but not that cruel." He said, just before he began to devour her.

His tongue invaded her, and she felt herself grinding to achieve even more contact with his mouth. Ashtyn screamed out his name, which only seemed to encourage him. Her hands were tangled in his hair, making a mess of his dreads. She gripped his hair roughly, as his tongue licked at her sex button. She bit her lower lip and forced herself to release his hair, knowing that she had undoubtedly hurt him. He stopped his feasting of her to say, "Don't hold back on me. You felt my scars, pain only excites me. We are boundless in this bedroom. Do you feel me?"

Ashtyn listened to his words, nodding in response. She again, ran her fingers through his hair and roughly fisted his locks. Erik winced but smiled. Knowing that at times, pain and pleasure could be one in the same. He was grateful that he didn't need to explain to her, how he needed both elements during his sexual encounters. He continued to eat her out unrestricted, as he sucked and inserted his tongue everywhere he saw fit.

She was delicious, and he loved how aggressively she responded to his touch. She thrusted herself into him, chasing after his tongue. However, he was strong enough to force her hips to steady as he assaulted her punani with his mouth. Never had he enjoyed performing cunnilingus on a woman, as much as he did for Ashtyn. In fact, with Angel he had avoided performing the act altogether. That however, didn't stop her from going down on him almost nightly.

He was suddenly sickened by the thought of Angel. He knew one thing, he didn't want anyone else but Ashtyn. It hit him like a ton of bricks, as he felt her climax violently. All too pleased with himself he watched her sweat-covered body, from his viewpoint between her legs, shiver as she rode out her release.

"Have I _broken_ you yet?" He asked, referring to her sassiness. Ashtyn could feel his breath caress the sensitive skin of her core. "Say that I can have you now." He ordered her, and she could feel her body responding to his demand. Her body knew who its _master_ was, and she couldn't had denied him even if she had wished to. If he needed to hear that she was broken, that he had ruined her, and no other man could ever compare. Then she would admit it, if it meant that he would make her come again.

"I want you so badly. Please…make love to me." She pleaded.

Erik tilted his head and smirked. He then spread her legs far apart and moved up her body, so that his face was leveled with hers. His erection poked at her entrance. She tried in vain to lift her hips, in hopes that he would simply slide inside her. Erik reached down, stilling her movements. He gently kissed her, and she could taste herself on his lips, which turned Ashtyn on even more. He broke the kiss and began to trail kisses to her right ear. "Love making may be in your near future but…today you're getting fucked." He whispered in her ear, just before he entered her in one strong thrust.

She screamed out, as pain and pleasure pulsated throughout her body. To say that she was shocked by how roughly he was taking her was an understatement. The last gentle kiss that he had given her was the only thing that reminded her that he had the ability to be tender. An animalistic growl came from deep within him as he continued to pound her into the mattress. However, she was more than happy with his aggressiveness. Once the pain had subsided she had to agree with him, a little pain and pleasure only heightened the experience. She held onto him, as he continued to pump into her. Ashtyn decided that his harsh actions warranted some level of equally responsive treatment. She slid her hands onto his back and she dug her nails into his skin and clawed him.

Erik gasped, but loved the pain that she had inflicted upon him. It had come at a crucial moment, when he was teetering on the threshold of his orgasm. Yet, he refused to succumb to his own desires until her body was rocked once more by another wave of pleasure, specially created by him. He pumped into her and she was so close to the edge, he could tell. He reached between them and began to play with her sex button. She started to quake, but more needed to be done. Leaning over to whisper in her ear he said, "You fit me like a glove, I can feel your walls tightening around me. Come for me, so that we can ride this shit out together." He gave a few more powerful pumps before Ashtyn climaxed for the second time. He was finally able to allow for his own release, he leaned in to kiss her deeply. Their bodies moved in a unrhythmic grind as they both began to come down from their sexual high.

In the aftermath, he was careful not to collapse on top of her. He moved over to lay by her side, hating the fact that he would have to disengage himself from her. He enjoyed the feeling of being inside of her, and though he was completely spent he couldn't hardly wait for their next encounter.

Ashtyn was nestled next to Erik, feeling…. well great! She had never been so utterly satisfied. It was dirty, it was raw, but sex with Erik was _freeing_. She leaned in and kissed his chest. He tightened his grip in response to her gesture.

"I am leaving soon on a trip." Erik stated bluntly.

"Oh."

"You should come with me." It wasn't quite a command, but Ashtyn knew that he wasn't asking her either.

"Well…I have to work. Plus, you haven't even told me where you are going."

"Does it matter? I will pay for everything." Ashtyn nearly laughed but remembered how he had behaved after her last outburst.

"Of course, it matters. I can't just take off with you. We barely know each other."

"Well, we just fucked a hole into your mattress. I am not sure how much more we need to know about each other."

A blush heated her cheeks, he did have a point. The unapologetic Erik was back, and fully intent on his quest of persuading her to accompany him. Though, Ashtyn was beginning to embrace her new carefree side, she still was too grounded to run away with, her presumed, one nightstand.

"Erik, I am sorry, but I can't go with you." She could feel his chest fall, with disappointment. She wanted to make things right, and easy between them again. "I'll be here when you come back. We can go out or something." He kissed the top of her head in response. Ashtyn relaxed, feeling that he had accepted her decision.

"I am thirsty." Erik announced. "How about you?"

"I can get us something to drink." Ashtyn started to stir, but Erik insisted on getting them something to drink himself. Ashtyn told him where she kept her drinking glasses, and the drinks that were available in the fridge. He left the room and returned a few minutes later with two glasses of fruit juice.

"Are you sure that you won't change your mind?" He asked as he handed her the cup.

"Erik…" Ashtyn said, nearly pleading for him to drop the line of convo.

"Alright, never mind, but when I come back I want that ass again." He joked as he sipped his juice. Ashtyn smiled, as she followed suit. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Um…sure."

"How did you lose your sight?"

"How do you know that I lost it, and wasn't born blind?" Ashtyn questioned.

"You mentioned at the museum that your assistant described the artwork to you. The way you spoke about the artifacts you didn't described them as a person who didn't know firsthand what the colors looked like. You described them as shades, instead of using other analogies like things you could feel. It made me aware that you must have seen colors before." Ashtyn was quiet for a few moments, amazed that he had picked-up on that very subtle clue.

"I suffer from a rare genetic disease, I have had vision problems for as long as I could remember. My parents spent a fortune trying to save my sight. It drove them apart, they divorced when I was eight. Then one morning I woke up and realized that my sight was completely gone."

"Where are your parents now?" Erik asked cautiously, he had noticed that even though her apartment was decorated with various paintings. None of which she could see, he didn't see any pictures of her family.

"My dad and I don't really talk all that much. My mom…she passed away a few years back from a heart attack." She said sadly, with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Almost, five o'clock. Why?"

"Nothing, I just feel a little sleepy."

"Maybe you should lie down and get your rest. You have been under a lot of stress as of late." Ashtyn heard what he said. Yet, this was more than a normal feeling of being fatigued. Her limbs were beginning to feel heavy, and her breathing was becoming laborious. She thought about the possible reasons for her current state. Then she looked over to her half-drunk glass of juice.

"Erik?" She accused, her word slurring.

"Everything is going to be alright…just chill." She heard him say. She wanted to say something more, to cuss him out for betraying her. It was obvious that he had put something into her drink. She thought back to the moment on the sidewalk; when she thought that she might regret inviting him into her home, she knew that he was dangerous. Yet, she didn't heed her own internal warnings. As she succumbed to the forced slumber. Ashtyn could hear Erik cautioned, "You should had said, _yes_."

 **A/N:** I know that was a whole lot! Is Erik cool, or is he a monster? Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5: Alike

**Disclaimer** : I owned nothing, related to Marvel! Plus, there are graphic scenes, and foul language. Rated-M. for a very good reason. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Five:** **Alike**

Ashtyn slowly began to regain consciousness. She found herself laying, on what she thought to be a sofa or something similar in nature. The subtle vibrations that she felt, when her feet touched the floor let her know she was traveling. The movement was unlike that of a car, it was smoother and without any bumps that a motor vehicle would have provided. Trying her best to figure out where she was, she began to verbalize her thoughts. "A _boat_?" Yet, she knew that she would have felt the waves clashing. "Then it must be a… _plane_." She determined.

"I love how your mind works." Said a familiar voice, in a sultry tone that could have only belonged to one man.

"Erik?" She questioned. At first, she was relieved to hear his voice. Then she remembered that Erik was the reason why she was in her current predicament. "Why?" The word came out like a croak. She wanted to be mad at him. Yet, the emotion that was dominating her now was sadness. She didn't understand how their perfect moment had turned into something so horrible.

Erik sat across from her, on a built-in passenger's seat. His chest felt constricted. He had prepared himself for her anger, but facing her pain and sadness was worse than he could had ever imagined. Anger was an emotion that he understood, but her being like this…had _wounded_ him. He didn't answer her right away, he couldn't. Ashtyn called out to him again. His name was spoken, as if it was a curse upon her lips, demanding for him to reply. So, he said the only truth that he knew. "I couldn't leave without you."

Ashtyn scoffed. "You couldn't leave without me, so you kidnapped me!" She exclaimed. "What sense does that make in your twisted, fucked up world?"

Erik winced, at the choice of her words. It was then that he realized that the one thing that he enjoyed the most about being with Ashtyn; was that she made him feel _normal_. She had accepted him as he was, she was unfazed by his scars, or his morbid ideology. So, it had especially stung him deep, when she had suggested that he was perverse. In truth, Erik knew that he was fucked-up on so many levels. Nevertheless, he couldn't let her know that her words had caused him concern. "It makes perfect sense to someone like me." He said, trying his best to sound indifferent. "We need to conversate."

" _Higher_ - _level_ convo." She stated angrily, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

Erik chose to ignore her tone, "Yeah, something like that." He replied. He moved to sit next to her and noticed that she visibly tensed up. He chose to overlook her negative physical response to him as well, but he had to rub his chest at the twinge of sadness that he felt. It was obvious that she didn't feel safe around him, he found the notion almost unbearable. He wouldn't dare to reach out to touch her, fearing her response. However, if she was going to survived, she would need to get with the program quickly.

"We are on our way to South Korea. We are travelling on a private jet. On board, is a very dangerous man by the name of Ulysses Klaw, with him is his entourage. I have told them that you are an expert in your field, which is true. I said that your expertise will help us broker the best deals for any artwork that we need to sell. Money is the only thing that speaks to this man." He explained. Ashtyn listened intently, somehow understanding by his tone, that he was truly trying to help her comprehend the situation. Though, she was pissed at him, she still felt an odd connection to him. "We're playing the role of sheep right now. Tell me that you understand."

Ashtyn sat still, processing his words. Clearly, Erik's protection and control over the situation, was not absolute. She needed to play her part, if she was going to come out unscathed. Like it or not, she would have to set aside her anger. "Am I your prisoner?" Was her only response.

"Yes." Erik said. Tears began to flow from Ashtyn's eyes. Erik turned away from her, not able to withstand the sight of her crying. "I will not let anything happen to you. You have my word." He promised, not knowing what else to say.

As Ashtyn considered his words, her thought process was abruptly interrupted by a loud brash man's voice, that boomed as he entered the room. "Is the little lady awake?" He asked.

Eric grimaced, hating that he didn't have more time to discuss the situation any further. "Ashtyn, Ulysses Klaw." He introduced.

"Greetings darling. I heard that you are going to make us a lot of money." He said as he took his seat across from them. Erik, thought that a change in subject was in order. He didn't like Klaw speaking to Ashtyn and hated that he dared called her darling. She was not _his_ darling.

"When do we land?" Erik redirected.

"Oh, in a couple of hours." Klaw replied casually, as he inspected his nails.

"Is everything set?"

"Yeah. Everything is good to go. You and Angel are to stay behind, just in case things goes bad. You know what to do."

Erik nodded in response. He hated being led by Klaw, pretending to need him. Yet, it was the only way to gain the vibranium, and get him to his rightful place. Erik wanted to dismiss Klaw, so that he could be alone with Ashtyn again. Yet, being too chummy with her would had drawn some unwanted attention. No, Erik would have to continue with the charade for a little while longer. So, when Klaw decided to leave the room, Erik followed him out. It pained him to leave Ashtyn alone, and confused in a strange environment. He vowed that once he was alone with her again, that somehow, he would make it up to her.

Once Erik was outside, of Ashtyn's impromptu holding cell, he had immediately encountered Angel in the hallway. Klaw smirked knowingly at Angel and then walked off singing a carefree tune to himself. She must have been impatiently waiting for Erik, and Klaw knew it. Erik had hardly said two words to her, ever since he had shown up with an unconscious Ashtyn. He had insisted on staying with Ashtyn as she slept, stating that he had to watch over his prisoner. Angel had undoubtedly been perturbed by his actions, but she hadn't yet vocalized her feelings. Erik felt emotionally and physically drained. The last thing he wanted to do was to argue with Angel, especially when he needed to make things right with Ashtyn.

"Is your detainee doing well?" She said spitefully. A muscle in Erik's jaw ticked, he didn't care for her attitude, her fury must have momentarily made her forget who she was talking to. However, he had to play his role and pretend like nothing had changed.

"She is fine." He answered plainly.

"I would hope so. After all, you have spent most of your time in there with her." Erik knew that she was fishing for any indication that there was more to his story than what he was telling her.

"I had to watch over her. It is not like she is here on her own freewill. You need to stop trippin' and get your head in the game. I don't have time for this shit." Erik said in a firm voice. Angel blinked a couple of times, surprised by his sternness. Erik had succeeded in making Angel question her own thoughts, she stood before him suddenly unsure of herself.

She was so different from Ashtyn he thought. Ashtyn would have argued, challenged him and demand more of an explanation. Yet, Angel's insecurities had made her backed down. This was the reason why she could never be the one for him. He needed a warrior, a soldier to stand by his side. The more he bonded with Ashtyn, the harder it was getting to pretend with Angel.

A quiet "Oh," was all that Angel had said. Then she invited him to come to bed with her, but Erik only desired Ashtyn. He looked at the door longingly, only for the briefest of moments.

"I will sleep once we get to our destination. I need to keep an eye on my prisoner." Angel started to argue, but her expression fell as she realized that her protesting wouldn't matter to him. Erik was a bastard, he knew that, but he didn't want to cause Angel any undue harm. Yet, he simply couldn't make himself care for her, not when he was falling in…

He abruptly cut off his line of thinking. He couldn't allow that _word_ to form in his mind, he knew that it would hold him in bondage to Ashtyn forever. He had cared for his father and the pain that he had felt, when he was murdered, had destroyed Erik's innocence. He had promised himself in that moment that he would never love anyone ever again, but this thing with Ashtyn was becoming harder to ignore.

A few hours later, Erik along with Ashtyn and Angel, were checking into their five-star hotel room. Klaw and his men had decided to head straight to the nightclub, for the vibranium trade. Angel was still in a funk, but she had wisely chosen to keep her thoughts to herself. They entered the grand lobby of the hotel room, carrying only a few bags between them.

Erik had packed a small suitcase of Ashtyn's clothes, and carried it for her, along with his own luggage. Angel was pissed-off that he hadn't offered to carry hers as well, but damn he only had two hands. Plus, she was completely capable of carrying her own baggage. He had given Ashtyn her symbol cane. However, he still insisted that she rested her hand on his shoulder, so that he could help to guide her into the hotel. Angel had grunted an inaudible word, at the sight of Ashtyn touching him, but Erik didn't have the energy to address her discontent.

They approached the check-in desk, and Erik spoke to the attendant providing her with the necessary information needed to attain the keycards to their rooms. Once he had them he handed one to Angel and pocketed the other one.

Angel looked at her keycard and frowned. "We aren't sharing?" She asked.

"No. I will be in the room with Ashtyn." Erik replied nonchalantly.

"What!?" She exclaimed. Ashtyn shifted uncomfortably hearing the disdain in Angel's voice.

"Keep your voice down." Erik whispered harshly to her as he pulled her by the arm, closer to him so that he could whisper in her ear. He kept a weary eye on Ashtyn, to ensure that she didn't try anything funny. "I can't leave her alone in a room by herself, and all three of us in a single room would attract attention." His reasoning sounded sensible enough to him, and he hoped that Angel would simply drop the entire argument…she didn't.

"Then why don't I stay with her then?" She countered. It was a valid point, but nothing was going to stop him from being alone with Ashtyn.

"Because she's _mine_!" He said, in a harsh whisper through gritted teeth, as he clasped her arm tightly driving home his point. Then realizing what he had said, he added. "To watch over. I got her. I'll keep her. This is nothing more than work to me." He could tell that he had frightened Angel, but he had finally convinced her that his plan was sound. They checked into their rooms, Angel gave Ashtyn a dirty look as Erik opened their hotel room to allow for Ashtyn to enter. Erik simply didn't have the strength to say anything more to Angel, including _goodnight_ as he stepped inside the hotel room. He shut and locked the door behind him.

"Well…she is pleasant. Obviously, you two aren't just friends." Ashtyn said in her sarcastic-rich voice. She stood before him with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Ashtyn was as observant as ever, but he didn't want to get into the sticky nature of his involvement with Angel. "Yeah, I know how to pick them...huh." He said dismissively, as he gently turned her around and guided her over to the bed.

"You sure do." Ashtyn agreed, as he sat her down onto the bed. He took a seat beside her. Before the _kidnapping_ , Ashtyn had always given him her undivided attention. She would face him even though she couldn't see him. Now, she stared straight ahead, as if he was unworthy of her attention. "She isn't a complete idiot. She knows that something is up." Ashtyn stated.

"Maybe, but the end results are what I wanted them to be."

His words caused Ashtyn to look in his direction. She tilted her head to consider him, "That is all that matters to you, isn't it? That you have your way, _fuck_ the consequences." She admonished.

Erik didn't know quite how to respond. Rarely did he give any forethought about anyone else's desires but his own. Even his fondness for Ashtyn hadn't spurred him to change his method of operating. It had occurred to him, that there were some prices that he was not willing to pay. Ashtyn being distant from him was one of them. "You are right. I am selfish beyond belief. This thing with you is new for me. Understand that you are getting the best that I have to offer you right now."

Ashtyn listened to his words, as they sunk-in hitting their mark. He had not apologized, but he had revealed his truth to her. Yet, it wasn't enough for what he had done. He had taken her freedom away, the one thing that she valued most. He didn't understand how she had struggled to keep her independence, and his act had in one swift motion taken her right to choose away.

"You want me to understand you, but how can I when you don't care enough to try to understand me? I know that you aren't exactly a law-abiding citizen. Truthfully, I don't even want to know what all you are involved in, but how can I trust you and your promises?" Ashtyn confessed.

Erik didn't say a word, as he brought the back of his hand to her cheek. Ashtyn was startled by the contact of his cool skin against her heated cheek, but he began to gently stroke. It had been a long night, though she had slept most of it away, she was still exhausted. She unwillingly leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and allowing for him to soothe her.

"Bathe with me." He said. Ashtyn's eyes popped open. His voice didn't give her anything to go on. Was he trying to seduce her? If so, she wasn't in the mood for being used by him. They had issues, and sex wasn't going to solve them. She was about to gripe, but he added. "I am not trying to do anything more than bathe with you. I am feeling a bit jetlagged and all I want to do right now is unwind with you."

Common sense told Ashtyn to tell him no, but she was so tired of fighting. Bathing was an intimate thing to do with someone, but they had already had sex. What harm could a bath do at this point? Though, their circumstances had greatly changed, she longed for their easygoing interactions of yesterday.

"Okay." She finally agreed, and she heard Erik release a breath, she realized that he had expected her to say no. For the life of her she didn't know why she hadn't. Ashtyn felt the bed decompress, as he left her to run the bath water. She could smell something lavender-scented filling the air. "Where is that scent coming from?" Ashtyn asked, as she remained seated on the edge of the bed.

"It is the bath foam that they have here. Do you like it?" Erik asked. She was about to reply yes, when she heard his clothes dropping to the floor. Ashtyn's heart began to hammer within her chest. Thoughts of their last time together, made her want him all over again. Yet, she shouldn't have wanted him after all the shit that he had put her through. _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself. Bathing with him was the last thing that she needed to do. She should be plotting how she was going to escape, and not getting all cozy with him. She would have been completely disappointed in herself, if it wasn't for the dull ache that was starting to develop between her legs.

Ashtyn must have been lost in her thoughts, because she didn't notice that Erik had approached her and was now standing before her. She felt his touch under her chin. He tilted her head upwards so that he could view her face. "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." He said. His voice was like velvet upon her ears, and his words dripped with concern. She suddenly didn't want to disappoint him, despite everything that he had done to her.

"I want to." She replied. He took Ashtyn by both of her hands and stood her before him. Then he grabbed at the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. He didn't say a word, as he continued to undress her. Though he didn't do anything overtly sexual, the moment was so erotic to Ashtyn. She felt a strange electric energy that was building up between them. Something was changing between them, evolving into something _more_. He then took her by one of her hands and guided her over to the tub.

"Hold up." He said pausing her momentarily. Ashtyn could hear the splashing of the water, as Erik got into the tub. "Okay, come on." He said, his wet hand grabbing hers. Ashtyn carefully stepped into the tub, allowing Erik to guide her. When she settled she realized that she was seated between his legs. His rock-hard dick was press firmly against her lower back. She sucked in a hard breath, she abruptly moved, accidentally rubbing against him.

"Ashtyn…" He warned. Though he was exhausted she had managed to wake-up his little man. Truly, he had wanted their bath to be purely innocent. However, now that she was naked and pressed against him, his body had other plans. Yet, he needed to show her that sex wasn't the only thing on his mind when it came to her. "Would you like for me to wash you?" Erik asked. She nodded her head, which was something that she did when she was at a lost for words. Perhaps, she wanted him too. Erik couldn't lie to himself, it would have been a blessing if she could somehow move pass what had transpired within the last twenty-four hours. However, he was happy that she was no longer flinching whenever he touched her.

Erik took the bar of soap between his thick hands and began to work it against the washcloth. As he did Ashtyn moved her hair to rest over one of her shoulders, to allow him access to her back. Erik loved the smoothness of her dark skin, he thought oddly how he hadn't seen her naked from behind. Her back was a magnificent sight, and he only wished that he could see her ass. His lust was rising, but he had to keep it together. Though, his hard-on had certainly alerted her that his intentions weren't exactly pure; to his credit he had kept his promise of bathing only with her.

As Erik scrubbed her back she couldn't help but to think how she wished he would make a move. She was beyond tired, but she wanted him. She knew she shouldn't have, the logical side of her brain was screaming out to her how wrong it was. Yet, this man made her want to do all sorts of naughty things. Reasoning with herself she argued, what _more_ harm could having sex with him do to her? Perhaps, he would continue to protect her, if she was submissive to his needs.

In truth, she knew her reasoning was total bullshit. She had believed him when he said that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Then, she had to determine her true motivation for wanting to have sex with him. His words from yesterday played in her mind, " _People like us set our own rules and do as we please."_ Was she just adhering to some unspoken rule that told her that she shouldn't desire Erik, because of what he had done?

She had wanted freedom, and she had blamed Erik for taking hers. Yet, she was still bound by society's rules and regulations, but when she was with him she was boundless. Maybe she needed to change her perspective, being with Erik was an adventure; that she would have never had the gall to go on if he hadn't taken her. In his own messed-up way, he had freed her from a job that didn't appreciate her, and from an otherwise dull existence.

"You've been quiet." Erik acknowledged, as he rinsed off the soap on her back. "What's going on in that lovely mind of yours?"

"I was thinking…"

"About?"

"About what you had said about us making up our own rules." Erik said nothing, his silence prompted her to continue. "I think that sometimes I behave the way that I do because it is proper to do so. Like being sad when the people at my job had met their end. I acted distressed by the events that had occurred, but really I felt indifferent to it all." Then a terrible thought occurred to her. "Did you _kill_ them?"

"No, that was all Klaw." Erik answered.

"But you were there and saw what happened."

"Yes, but it was quick if that helps. No one felt a thing."

It was a horrible thing to hear, that the man that she lusted for was involved in a crime. Yet, it did help to smooth things over in her mind that he wasn't directly responsible for murdering her co-workers.

"What caused you the think about all of this?" Erik questioned. Ashtyn took a deep breath, not sure if she wanted to say aloud her dark thoughts. However, she had started the ball rolling and she needed to provide him with some sort of explanation for her thought process.

"I am struggling with something regarding you."

"What is it?" His words were tight and tensed. Clearly, he thought that she was going to say something unpleasant.

"I desire something that I shouldn't want from you. For a moment, I had hoped that you would…" She stopped herself from confessing anything more. Then, it became apparent to Erik what she was struggling with. She wanted him, and she was conflicted because there was every reason in the world for her not to, but she did. He also realized that she was looking for an out, for not feeling guilty about her own lustful thoughts. If he would have seduced her, she could blame him for her actions that would surely follow. The idea of him being the aggressor, wouldn't have normally disturbed him. However, being Ashtyn's scapegoat bothered him deeply.

"I get it. You want me to be the reason why you succumbed to your own dark desires. If I were to seduce you, then that would put all the blame on me. Freeing you from taking any responsibility for your own actions. I may be a devil, but even I am not the cause of all that is wrong with the world, or you. If there is something that you want from me, you need to say it."

Ashtyn sat still knowing that it was wrong for her to want to place all the blame on him. If she was to go any further, she would have to own her choices. "I do want you still." She admitted.

"Then go on and have me." He said in a husky voice. She lifted herself up, he closed his legs to allow for her to straddle him. While still facing away from him, Ashtyn then lowered herself onto his bulging erection. The water only helped to make his entry into her smoother. He gasped, as his full length was taken in by her. He hadn't expected this blessing, he was sure that she would never allow for him to have her again. Yet, his initial assessment of her must have been correct. She was just as twisted as he was, she was just better at hiding it.

Ashtyn began to slowly grind on him. He moaned, loving how she was owning her own need for him. It was so much better this way, he thought. Though she had never said she had forgiven him; mostly because he had never asked to be forgiven. Her actions were saying that they had reached an understanding. She slowly began to pick up speed. Water began to splash onto the floor, as she positioned her body leaning forward, bracing her weight onto her hands for leverage. She began to push into him with a tremendous amount of force. All Erik could do was sit back and watch her glorious ass back up into him as she screwed the ever-loving shit out of him. He had asked for this from her, to have him, and have him she did.

He was trying to hold out, but his body was betraying him again. "Baby…" He called out in a soft whisper. Pleading for her to slow down. Erik was supposed to be the one making things up to her, and not the one who was receiving; but the one who was giving. Yet, none of that mattered as he was forced to succumbed to his own climax. He gripped her hips firmly, causing her to yell out in pain, and she too surrendered to her own feelings of pleasure. They sat for a while, conjoined and panting. Erik pulled her up, so that she could rest her back against his chest. Something had broken within him, he could feel it. He didn't want to give it a name, he still couldn't. He tightened his grip around her waist, trying his best to hold onto the moment.

"Let's go to bed." He said. Knowing that they were both tired and needed their rest. She lifted herself off him, breaking their connection. They rinsed themselves and then dried each other. Once out and standing, he kissed her deeply, trying to convey the apology that he would never verbally give to her. Frankly, he wasn't sorry for anything he had done, because it was all done to have her by his side.

They dressed for bed. Although, Erik was perfectly satisfied sleeping in the nude. Ashtyn had insisted that she dressed in her night clothing. Erik decided that he too would at least put on his boxer briefs to keep her from being the only one with clothing. She was dismayed at her choices for nightwear. He had only packed things that he found visually stimulating. She held up her skimpy negligee for his viewing, clearly questioning his reasoning for packing it.

"It is sexy as hell." He replied, with an impish grin that spread across his face. Then he wondered why she had such a sexy piece of lingerie in her possession. "Who were you wearing that for?" Ashtyn could hear the edge in his voice, but she wanted to quiet any jealousy that he may have over a previous lover.

"I bought it for someone who is long gone." She said, dismissively.

"Perhaps, we should go down a list of anyone who has ever seen you naked. I would like to pay them a visit." He sounded as if he was joking, but something in his voice let her know that he was serious. She had to make a mental note never to divulge any of her former lovers' names to him.

They finally got settled into bed. Ashtyn rested her head onto his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around her. Though, them being together was so wrong, it also felt so right to Ashtyn. They fell into a deep sleep holding each other. A few hours into their slumber they were awoken by a knock on the door. Erik cursed to himself, as he got out of bed. He walked over to the door and opened it only enough to see the person who stood at the threshold. It was Angel. She looked dismayed when she tried to push her way in, but Erik wouldn't allow her entry.

"What is it." He demanded. Angel attempted to look pass him, but his body blocked her view. "Angel, what in the hell do you want?" He said, finally gaining her full attention. She snapped out of her stupor and finally told him. That Klaw had been captured and they would need to devise a plan to rescue him. "Okay, we will figure everything out first thing in the morning. There's nothing we can do for him now." He told her. Erik attempted to close the door and get back to Ashtyn. Angel had wedged her foot in the door, preventing him from closing it.

"Erik?" Her voice pleaded. "What are you doing in there with her?" She asked, she sounded hurt. Yet, her words had no effect on him.

"I am watching over her." He said as he kicked her foot away from the door and shut it in her face.

Erik climbed back into bed, Ashtyn pretended to be asleep. She had heard everything. His coldness towards Angel was not a shock to Ashtyn in the slightest. Truthfully, it had turned her on in a way that she had never expected. Erik was now _hers_ , and him dismissing his former lover in such a harsh way only proved one thing to Ashtyn. That she was now _his_ too. _Damn_ …he was right they are just alike.

 **A/N** : This was a rough chapter to write! Dealing with the drugging was hard. Hopefully, you all loved it. Special thanks for my reviewers, please keep them coming. It helps me to know that I am not the only one looking forward to the next chapter. Also, thank you to the followers of this story. I will try to update at least weekly, so stay tune. Have a wonderful week! _~Concrete Lily_.


	6. Chapter 6: Emancipation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Marvel!

 **A/N:** I appreciate everyone's reviews. Thank you so much! Please keep the coming. Happy Easter! ~Concrete Lily. Oh yeah…Enjoy!

Chapter Six: Emancipation

Ashtyn awoke, with Erik's arms wrapped around her, as he spooned her from behind. She smiled to herself. She had given into her darkest desires and had loved every minute of it. The releasing of her own self-doubt and fears had set her upon a new path. She was becoming something _more_ , a new peculiar creature, who could do and be anything. Erik had gifted her with liberation. Ashtyn now knew a level of freedom, that would had otherwise gone unnoticed by her. A soft sigh escaped her lips, as Erik's grip tightened around her waist. He moaned as he shifted in his sleep, unintentionally pressing his erection against her. Dirty thoughts bombarded her mind.

Yet, Ashtyn didn't want to wake him. Knowing how exhausted he was, she knew that he needed his rest. Erik's shallow breaths caressed the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Oh, how she wished that she could gaze upon his face while he slept. He must have looked so peaceful, which conflicted with his usual manner of being. Erik could be abrasive, domineering, and selfish; but he could also be sweet and loving. _Loving?_ Ashtyn thought to herself. The notion had occurred to her that she could be falling in love with him. Yet, she had to consider what loving a man like Erik could mean for her. _Heartbreak_ , was the unwelcomed word that came to her mind.

Ashtyn thought about Angel. Undoubtedly, she was in love with Erik. At one point they were an item. He must have conjured up the same forbidden emotions within Angel, as he did for her. Perhaps, Angel's present-day state would be her future, Ashtyn unhappily pondered. Erik had been so harsh in his dismissal of Angel. Yet, at the time Ashtyn had viewed it as being thrilling, and even though it was perverse, she was turned on by his aggressive behavior. Even so, in hindsight he had been overly ruthless in his response towards Angel, but is that not who her lover was? He was a cluster of contradictions, charming one minute, and then extremely militant the next. Yes, loving a man like Erik would take a lot from her. Perhaps…more than she was willing to give.

"What are you thinking about?" Ashtyn heard Erik inquire. She smiled, knowing that he was now staring at her.

"So many things." She replied.

"I bet." He said, just before he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "We have to get up to go soon." He added, as he nuzzled her within his heartfelt embrace.

He hated that they had to leave at all, but it was early morning and they had to strategize how they were going to rescue Klaw. Erik knew that it was the next step in his personal quest of becoming King of Wakanda. He wondered if he could entrust Ashtyn with the details of his plan. She had already coped with everything else he had sent her way, perhaps she could accept this too? Yet, he needed her to act as natural as possible, and giving her such sensitive information could produce unwelcoming results. No, Erik had decided that she was better off not knowing.

"If you would like for me to get ready. You're going to have to let me go." Ashtyn teased, and he did. Yet, the thought of _never_ letting her go bounced around his mind unhindered. She stood to her feet, and Erik smiled his most wicked grin; as her nighty clung tightly to her body revealing her sinful curves. _Mine._ He thought. She held her hands out searching for her symbol cane.

"To the left of the nightstand." Erik instructed, knowing that she would rather find it on her own than to have him retrieve it for her. She was incorrect, when she had stated that he wasn't trying to understand her. Erik had been studying her from the very moment that they had met. He wanted so badly to make her see how much he was paying attention to her.

After she had located her cane, they both began to get dressed. A soft knock upon the door, echoed throughout the room, just as Erik had finished putting on his boots. He opened the door, to no great surprise he found that it was Angel who stood at its entrance. She stood hesitantly before him, then finally asking in a small voice if she could step inside. Erik thought for a moment, though they were fully dressed. He had decided it would be better if they met up with Klaw's lone henchmen at his hideout. The first reason was it made sense to discuss the plan with everyone at once. Secondly, the thought of Angel coming into their room, where they had been intimate, seemed like a violation of their privacy.

Angel was dejected but didn't argue. Soon, they left the hotel, heading to the hideout in a rented vehicle. Erik drove, with Ashtyn sitting shotgun. Angel was in the back, fuming. She had made a move to sit in the front seat, but Erik had stopped her. He had explained that it would be foolish to turn their backs to their detainee. Though Angel couldn't argue the logic of his explanation, she continued to sulk.

Once at the hideout, a plan was quickly devised to recover Klaw, and to retrieve the vibranium. All Erik had cared about was the vibranium. Nevertheless, Klaw's man, Rick, was loyal to his leader, and Erik had to pretend that he felt the same.

"Who's the new pretty lady?" Asked Rick. Erik's jaw ticked with anger, as he watched the lustful stare that he casted in Ashtyn's direction.

"She is of no concern of yours, man. You should focus on the mission." Erik said, attempting to sound indifferent. Though, he was far from unemotional, when it came to Ashtyn. Erik wanted to tear his throat out with his bare teeth, for his impure thoughts. However, Erik couldn't show his hand, at least not just yet. Then and there, Erik vowed that he would kill him for his uncouthness. Rick caught the wave of animosity that was radiating from Erik. He didn't inquire any further, regarding the dark beauty who stood at Erik's side. Heeding Erik's words, the mission from that moment forward was their primary focus.

A few hours later…they were inside the van, Rick drove, Angel sat shotgun. Erik was seated on the floor of the van, typing away on his laptop. He was attempting to gain control of the CIA's security-camera system, similarly to how he had infiltrated the museum. Ashtyn sat beside him, directly behind the passenger's seat. Erik was forced to shackle her, for appearances. He then linked her handcuffs to a chain, that had been anchored to a bar; which was welded to the floor of the van. Eventually, he had managed to tap into their security-camera system and began looping the tape.

Erik looked over to Ashtyn, her face was impassive. He wanted to say something to her, anything that would give him a clue on how she was dealing with everything. However, he couldn't utter a word to her, they had an audience who would overhear their convo. He had to pretend, he told himself just a bit longer. He exhaled in frustration, it was then that Ashtyn brushed her leg against his. It was a subtle gesture, but it was one that gave him great comfort. It let him know that she was coping, and that they were _still_ good.

"There's a girl in the window who keeps staring at us." Rick informed everyone. "I think she is getting suspicious."

"Yo, make this your last time around. I have gained control of their cameras. We are good to go." Erik instructed. Erik stole one last glance at Ashtyn, just as the van had backed up into the alley, behind the hidden government facility. Once they had stopped Erik leapt out of the back of the van. Rick and Angel exited as well. Erik quickly mounted the explosives to the outer wall of the building, in the exact location that Angel had pinpointed Klaw's homing device.

Erik placed the horned mask, that he had collected from the museum on. He couldn't help but to think about the first time he had seen it and had met Ashtyn. She shouldn't have had a place in his thoughts, not when he was working. Yet, his mind unbiddenly was drawn to her. He stood with his back against the wall, awaiting the sound of the loud explosion to trigger him to react.

There was a moment that he thought, what if he didn't survive? What if one of them got lucky and managed to kill him? His death, though greatly unwelcomed, was nothing that ever scared him before. Yet, for the first time in his life he had someone to live for, someone who he wanted to live for. It was in that odd moment of transparency and self-reflection, when he was pondering his own mortality. That he had realized one thing, that he had fallen in love with Ashtyn.

He thought that the revelation would somehow be a hinderance to his mission. Soften him in a way that would prevent him from achieving his goals. However, they only created an urgency that hadn't been present before. Indeed, he would become king, and he would take Ashtyn to be his queen. The explosion sounded off and he entered through the makeshift opening with his weapon drawn. He aimed for the two-way mirror, shattering the glass, he could then see those who were hidden behind it. He fired multiple shots into the room, before throwing a grenade and hastily exiting out. Rick and Angel carried a chair bounded Klaw and slid him into the back of the van. Erik continue to fire his shots, as the Black Panther made his way through the opening.

Erik was pleased to see his privileged cousin was alive and well. If Erik was to seize control of Wakanda, he would need to take it from T'Challa. Nevertheless, that didn't mean that he couldn't have a bit of fun with him first. The Black Panther exited out the building taking Erik's shots on directly. Erik grinned a sinister smile, because he had something especially designed for him. He switched his weapon to cannon mode and launched a powerful shot that hit him dead in his chest. The Black Panther flew back violently hitting the brick wall behind him.

 _I'll be seeing you real soon, cuz._ Erik thought. He closed the doors to the van. Once inside, the high he had from the heist quickly ended when he viewed Ashtyn's frightened face. He took off his mask, he wanted to rush to her side, but he forced himself to walk. He had to remember not to reach out and touch her, as well. Angel was still in the back of the van unstrapping Klaw from the chair. He had to play it cool, he said to himself just for a while more. He then pressed his back against the inner wall of the van and slid downward sitting beside her, as if he was fatigued from the battle. She jumped at his proximity, clearly not knowing who he was. It was then that he brushed up against her, in the same way she had done earlier to him. He was relieved to see that she recognized his touch, and she visibly relaxed. Angel had finally freed Klaw from his restraints.

"Well that was exciting!" Klaw said cheerfully. As if he just gotten off an amusement park ride. "Take us to the plane port." He commanded his henchman. Rick then turned the corner, heading north in the port's direction. Angel returned to her seat in the front, not sparing a glance in Erik's direction. Erik was unmoved by her actions, in fact he was elated. If she was to willingly leave, it would make his life so much easier. He was just thrilled that things had worked out well, and that he had made his way back to Ashtyn.

Though he had confessed, his love for her to himself. He wondered if he would have the courage to tell her. Courage was not something that he normally lacked. Hell…he had just taken on the Black Panther, but he was fearful of her reaction. They had only known each other for a few days, and already their relationship had been tested in ways a _normal_ relationship wouldn't have been. She thought that he was twisted, and fucked up, and that probably hadn't changed. Though she was willing to overlook his issues, how could he lay anything more onto her? Could she believe that someone like him could love, would she say that she loved him back? Erik determined that he would not tell her, not until he was ready to face the possibility that she didn't feel the same.

About a half hour later they had finally made it to the plane port. Everyone began preparing to exit the van. Erik took the key to Ashtyn's handcuffs out of his pocket and unlocked them. Once he was sure that everyone was out of earshot range, he whispered to her. "Some shit is about to go down." Ashtyn's eyes widen with concern. "You are to stay close to me. Keep your hand on my shoulder and remain behind me always. Do you understand?" She nodded. Immediately picking up on the seriousness of the situation. They exited the van, Erik handed Ashtyn her symbol cane. He placed her right hand onto his right shoulder. He gave her hand a quick firm squeeze, as if to assure her, before removing his hand from hers.

Ashtyn's heart was beating wildly, she knew that something terrible was about to go down. Yet, she knew that she only felt safe with Erik, the others weren't anyone who she could trust. So, if Erik thought that it was time for them to take their leave, then she trusted his judgement. She gripped her cane tightly, feeling her way as they went. Erik was talking to Klaw, about various things. The conversation was casual, and if it wasn't for Erik's warning Ashtyn would have believed that all was well between them. Then Erik had requested to be dropped off at Wakanda.

 _Wakanda?_ Ashtyn questioned, within her mind. She wondered what his reasoning was for wanting to go there. Then she remembered that he said his father was a native of the nation. _He was going home._ Ashtyn had barely finished her thought when gunfire started.

Erik had to work quickly, he only had a small window to accomplish his goal. Remembering the silent promise, that he had made to himself. Erik aimed happily at Rick, who had lusted after his woman, shooting him down without mercy. The only person who remained was Klaw. Yet, Klaw had seized Angel, using her as a human shield. He pressed the barrel of the gun to her temple, threatening to kill her if Erik didn't drop his weapon.

Erik felt Ashtyn's hands upon his back, at the same time he heard Angel apologizing to him for being captured. He imagined everything playing out much differently than what they had. He hadn't foreseen Angel being held hostage by Klaw. His only concern had been Ashtyn. Yet, this was the hand that he had been dealt. Furthermore, there wasn't a feasible way to save Angel, without forfeiting his mission. No, Angel wasn't worth his mission, but to calm her he told her that it would be okay. Once he saw the show of relief expressed upon her face he took that moment to shoot.

Angel's body fell to the ground, she was dead. Erik quickly placed Ashtyn's hand onto the side of the plane and instructed her to stay put. Klaw's uncoordinated steps were easy enough for Erik to catch up to, as he shot at him. Hitting his mark, Klaw fell onto some rubble. Erik carefully approached him, kicking Klaw's gun away. Klaw began to yell at Erik, stating that he was a fool for wanting to go to Wakanda. It wasn't until Erik had revealed the truth of his identity that Klaw understood that he had been hoodwinked. Klaw began to humorlessly laugh, upon realizing that his time had finally come to an end. Erik leveled his gun, hoping to make Klaw's death as quick as possible. Though he didn't like being led by Klaw, even Erik had to admit that he was a fun guy to have around at times.

Once he had finished disposing of Klaw, he started to make his way back to Ashtyn. He returned to where he had left her. He had worked out in his mind what he was going to say, to smooth things over with her. He even toyed with the idea of confessing his love for her. However, he wasn't sure if now was the best time; considering that he had just killed his last girlfriend in front of her. Anyway, he was sure that they could work through anything, if he could just talk… Erik paused. He was standing in the very spot where Ashtyn should have been. He looked around, searching for her. Fear ripped through him like a wild animal. He turned around multiple times, calling out her name. "Ashtyn? Ashtyn! ASHTYN!"


	7. Chapter 7: Together

_**A/N**_ : Okay…this chapter has a hot and steamy scene, so please be warned. Plus, I wanted to share with you all, the soundtracks that plays in my mind while I am writing. I listen to a wide variety of music, so these songs are vastly different. The first is Banks, _Mind_ _Games_ , and her song _Alibi_ (I think about these songs when I am writing from Ashtyn's POV). For Erik I love the lyrics from Highly Suspect's song _Bloodfeather_ , and Tank's _When_ _We_. What songs reminds you of these characters? Please review and let me know. Anyway, just a little inside knowledge…enjoy the story!

 **Disclaimer** : I owned nothing related to Marvel.

 **Chapter Seven:** Together

Ashtyn heard Erik calling out to her, but she continued to run frantically away. She didn't know where she was going. She used her symbol cane to feel her way along, as she continued to move forward. He called to her and her whole body seemed to want to react to his beckoning. She thought that she could live in his world, but there was still a part of her that was resisting the changes that he inspired within her. _This_ _was_ _wrong._ She thought to herself. Ashtyn knew that he wasn't evil, he didn't kill people for the joy of it. Nevertheless, his lack of enthusiasm over their deaths didn't make him any less of a monster. The longer she stayed with him the more her own morals were being compromised. If she continued to be with him she would change, and most likely not for the better.

"ASHTYN!" She heard him screamed desperately. The urgency, the pain within his voice caused silent tears to flow from her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him, but for her sanity sake she needed to get away from him. Since Klaw's rescue, her mind had been bombarded with one traumatizing event after another. Ashtyn remembered sitting inside the van, chained to the floor. Somehow, the way Erik had explained everything to her almost made it seemed normal, but it wasn't. She had convinced herself that she was playing a role, so that she could survive the awaiting series of events. Yet, somewhere along the way she had stopped pretending and was simply being.

She heard the gunfire, as they extracted Klaw from his holding cell. Ashtyn was dismayed by her thoughts. Her only concern was for Erik's wellbeing. It troubled her deeply that she didn't feel anything for the people, who were possibly dying by his hand. Erik's morbid ideology about death, and the forced empathy that people projected had crept into her very soul. She didn't care anything about their deaths, if it meant that he would return to her. Unbridled fear overtook her, as she began to distress over _who_ she was becoming. However, her dark emotions quickly vanished the moment that Erik was beside her once more. His very presence made her world right again, though he always managed to calm her worst fears; he hindered her from processing the recent past events. She needed to regain control over herself, she needed time to be alone to think.

Ashtyn's cane connected with something solid. She reached out to feel the object, it was large, she thought about her location and realized that it had to be a plane of some sort. She patted her hands along its side, until she felt the handled to a door. She pulled onto the lever and it creaked loudly. Ashtyn paused, listening for Erik but she heard nothing; including his frantic calling of her name. Perhaps, he was on the other side of the plane port and was out of earshot.

Nevertheless, Ashtyn was grateful for finding the safe-haven. She entered inside the plane, she kept low to the ground so that he wouldn't see her hiding inside. It was reasonably spacious inside of the plane's cabin. There was a cockpit, and a few passenger seats. In the back of the plane, were sleeping quarters with built in beds that lined both sides of the plane. Ashtyn deduced that the plane was a small private jet, like the one that she had first awoken in after her kidnapping. Ashtyn took a seat on the bed, as she attempted to process her present reality. He had _kidnapped_ her, and how had she responded? She had fucked him into oblivion. She had to shake her head at her recent actions. She had accused him of being twisted, but she was beginning to question her own code of ethics.

Clearly, Ashtyn had personal issues that she needed to work through. She questioned her feelings regarding Erik. The initial thought that came to her mind was that he needed her. She didn't know how she had come to that conclusion, but she had. He was strong and capable, but there was a brokenness about him. Though he had opened-up to her, probably more than he had to anyone else; there was still a part of him that was hidden. If she was to give herself over to him freely, she needed to know what made him tick. She needed to know that he trusted her completely. Only then could she find peace in establishing a relationship with him.

Erik called out to Ashtyn, but she didn't reply. His panic had momentarily made him forget his training as a tracker. He then looked down to the dirt ground to see where her footsteps led. He followed her tracks, all the while still calling out her name. Then it became apparent to him that she hadn't been taken, she had fled. Disappointed, he realized that she didn't want him to find her, so calling her name only alerted her to his presence. He forced himself to remain quiet. At first, he was angry. Then he thought about all that she had witnessed. It would be unreasonable for him to not understand why she had fled, he only hoped that she didn't think that he was going to hurt her. Yet, obviously she may have not fully understood his feelings for her; it wasn't like he had told her that he loved her.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a moving image. He looked over and it was her. Erik's heart skipped a beat with relief. She was searching an old jet for presumably its handle. Erik stood still watching her. When she found it she pulled on it, it squeaked loudly. She had paused, waiting for any sign that he had heard her. A muscle in his jaw ticked at the notion that she didn't want him anywhere near her, especially given how close they had become. Now he was pissed. The anger that he had attempted to tame, for her benefit, was rising to the surface. She had no idea what she had _done_ to him. He was in love with her, and her rejection of him wasn't something that should be done, especially to someone like Erik.

He stalked her, as he spied on her with predatory eyes as she entered the cabin of the plane. She was clearly trying her best to remain low to the ground, and out of his line of vision. Yet, there was no hiding from him. With the stealth of a lion approaching a gazelle, he approached the jet. He peered inside, through one of its windows, but Ashtyn must had moved to the back of the jet just out of his view. He approached the door to the jet and gripped its handle. Before opening it, he forced himself to take several deep breaths. Approaching her in anger would've caused an argument, but he could barely control his rage. He opened the door and the hinges creaked loudly. He investigated the cabin and spotted Ashtyn almost immediately as she leaned forward from her seat, her face a mixture of shock and fear.

"Erik?" She asked.

"Who else would it be." Ashtyn noted the harsh edge within his voice. He was angry, and she tensed preparing for his wrath. She wanted to say something more, but he spoke first. "I'm not even going to ask you why you ran away. But I will tell you this. Don't you ever pull that shit ever again. Do you hear me?" He said, as he stood before her.

Ashtyn looked upwards, giving him her full attention. She prayed that he wasn't planning to retaliate. Yet, she feared that she was going to pay, one way or another for her actions. Somehow, she knew by his tone that she had managed to hurt him, and he wasn't the type to forgive and forget. Ashtyn felt the need to defend her actions, to explain to him her reason for leaving.

"I..." She began, but he cut her off.

"You owe me an apology." He demanded. Ashtyn was stunned by his audacity. He had ripped her away from all that she knew and had forced her to witness unspeakable things. He had caused her to question herself in ways that she had never considered, and now he was demanding an apology from her? She was about to unleash her own brand of crazy upon him when he spoke again.

"My father was murdered by my uncle. I was only ten years old when it happened." Ashtyn paused. She remembered him briefly mentioning his father to her, but she never would have guessed that he had been murdered. Her anger had suddenly dissolved, she wanted to hear him out, she so badly needed to understand him. She sat quietly, allowing him the time to tell his story. "I was moved around to different group homes and foster families right up until I joined the military. Eventually, I was initiated into the U.S. black-ops unit. During my time I earned the name Killmonger, but that is just a title. My birth name is N'Jadaka, but I go by the name Erik Stevens on paper. The reason why I am going to Wakanda is so that I can avenge my father's death, and to take my rightful place as king. I want to take you with me." Erik then took a moment, considering his next words carefully. Then finally he spoke again, "I don't say anything that I do not mean. You know that. So, know that when I tell you something that I mean that shit. Ashtyn, I am in love with you."

Ashtyn's heart nearly stopped. He had said that he loved her, and she didn't know how to reply. She had expected him to do something horrible. Yet, he had instead confessed his love for her. Ashtyn had to take a moment before answering him. She considered her emotions. He had never threatened her or forced her to do anything against her will. The struggle she was having now, wasn't due to his actions; but her own willingness to abandon her own concept of righteousness.

She had fled because she had freaked-out, but not for the obvious reasons that one would have suspected. Ashtyn had fled because she was shock that despite him being a murderer, a thief, and a liar that her feelings had only grown for him. In that moment she knew that Erik wasn't the only one who had fallen in love, she had developed feelings for him too. Tears poured from her eyes as she verbally acknowledged her own feelings for him.

Erik stood still, as he listened to her intently as she divulged her innermost thoughts. She loved him too, and that almost made everything right between them again… _almost_. She had abandoned him, though only for a while, she had left him nonetheless. Now that she knew his backstory, she had to understand the depths of despair that she had taken him through. No, that shit wasn't going to go unpunished, and she knew it. Most couples after confessing their unyielding love for each other would had hugged or made love. However, Erik needed something more, he needed her to understand just how serious he was about her never playing with his emotions ever again.

He stood directly before her, she was still seated on the bed. "You say that you love me. Yet, you left me wandering and pining after you. Words only carries so far…show me how much you love me." He needed her to feel the same level of humiliation that he had felt; when he had realized that she didn't want him to find her. It was sick, but she already knew that he was fucked up. However, for atonement for the careless way she had mishandled his emotions, he would require this sacrifice from her.

"What would you have me to do?" She nervously asked.

"What do you think would make us even?" He countered. His fury was still very much present. He had opened his heart to her, but she was still hesitating to make amends. She knew damn well what he needed her to do. Yet, if she was going to play dumb; then he would spell it out for her. "Suck me off." He commanded.

Ashtyn's eyes widened with utter surprise. She was shocked by his words, they were cruel and harsh, but his tone was even more concerning. He had never spoken to her in such an aggressive way. Apparently, an in-love Erik was more dangerous than she could have ever imagine. Yet, even with his anger being directed at her, she didn't doubt his feelings for her. Ashtyn knew that loving him would be difficult. He was an all-consuming force. Of course, his requirements weren't going to be that of the average man.

If he was going to grant her his forgiveness, then he apparently expected some level of sacrifice on her part. The unfairness of it all was not lost on Ashtyn. She hadn't forced him to go through such lengths to get back into her good graces. However, bringing something like that up now, would probably cause more of a battle than she was currently willing to take on. If he desired her utter submissiveness so that they could be at peace once more with each other, then she would.

She reached up and with trembling hands she began unbuttoning his pants. He stared at her unabatedly watching her every move. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he found her nervousness arousing, and adorable at the same time. Erik offered no words of encouragement or assistance as she lowered his pants, along with his boxer briefs. This is what he needed, to feel like he was a conqueror once more. In truth, since he had met her he hadn't felt in control of his own desires. She had casted a spell over him and he was at her mercy. Yet, in this moment, with her kneeling down to her knees before him, he was her _king_.

He said a soft curse to himself as he felt her warm mouth enveloped him. Ashtyn's movements with her mouth upon him was tentative at first, but then she began to suck him just like he knew that she could. He felt waves of ecstasy traveling throughout his entire body. He couldn't help but to thrust his hips into her mouth, as she met him with each intaking of his dick. They fell into a beautiful rhythm, him grinding into her mouth, and her sucking him. The intensity of the moment multiplied by the second, and Erik was teetering on the edge of his climax.

"Take me into you." He urged her. He wanted to fill her in everyway possible. Marking her as his and his only. She didn't move away as he spilled his seed into her mouth. She had accepted him freely, taking what he had released deep within herself. He looked down at her, and damn it if she didn't look just as aroused as he was. His anger was no more, all he wanted to do was to take her fully. Make her scream his name repeatedly. Yet, making love to her in an abandoned aircraft wasn't his idea of being romantic.

Erik pulled her to her feet. He then claimed her mouth with his own. He could taste remnants of himself upon her lips. She had swallowed her pride and had given herself over to him. He would make sure that she was properly compensated.

"We need to get going, but I promise to satisfy you in proper fashion once we find a more suitable location. I want you to know, from this point on you are _mine_. Do you understand me." He stated, not questioned. Ashtyn knew that he would never let her go. Yet, she had no desire to leave him. If her lover was a monster, then she would love him despite his evildoings. If she had to changed to be by his side, then she would; because there was no way she could go on without him being in her life. Together they were a beautiful mess, and she had made her mind up that she was going to ride until the end.


	8. Chapter 8: Levels

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to Marvel.

 **A/N** : There is a lot of sexuality within this chapter, be warned. Thank you to all my reviewers. I still need to hear from you. Please let me know how you are feeling about the story. As always…enjoy!

 **Chapter Eight: Levels**

The flight was over sixteen hours long. Erik was grateful that he had slept when he did the night prior. It didn't go unnoticed by him that Ashtyn had been quiet for quite some time. He didn't dare ask her if something was wrong, for he knew that their last interaction was nothing but _wrong_. Yet, he felt no guilt, and that was most likely a problem for her. She was a fighter, and she wasn't going to let him have the upper hand, at least not for long. He only hoped that she would decide to put off their impending talk, at least for a little while more. Yet, she didn't.

"You do realize that your terms can be highly unfair at times." She stated, not questioned.

He sighed. Erik didn't know how he should respond, he only hoped that she would drop the higher-level convo altogether, she would not.

"I didn't ask for you to _eat_ me out after you abducted me." She added curtly. Erik loved the rawness of her words. It made him want to match her manner of speaking.

"As I recall I ate you out without being asked, and that was prior to me snatching you up. Plus, if time permitted I would live down there all-day long, lapping at you like a dog." He countered, a devilish smile spreading widely upon his face.

"You are trying to avoid the real issue at hand. You can joke all you want, but I will not always give in to your demands."

"Actually, I hope that you don't. All that sassiness of yours is enticing. I love how you keep me guessing."

Ashtyn hadn't expected his reply. She wanted to drill into his mind how she was not a docile creature, who was willing to obey his every command. Yet, he had revealed that he loved her feistiness, and perhaps even looked forward to their back and forth battles. She wondered how far she was willing to take their convo, she had decided all the way.

"When we get to land. I want you to show me how much you love this _pussy_ , and I better be satisfied."

Her words had cut through Erik like a knife, she was trying him in a way that she hadn't before. He loved her filthy mouth, and felt his dick getting harder by the second. He wanted to comeback with something clever, something equally as disarming. Yet, he was lost for words. She had done it again, she had gain the upper hand. "You should watch your mouth when you're talking to me. Bad little girls like you sometimes get what they want."

Ashtyn said nothing, she didn't have to. She had won the battle and she knew it. He gripped the steering wheel as he imagined all the nasty things that he wanted to do to her. She would regret taunting him. He was lost within his lustful thoughts, when she suddenly switched topics.

"So, tell me more about this border tribe, and their leader W'Kabi." Erik had nearly forgotten about his mission at hand. His thoughts had been so consumed by Ashtyn and applying all sixty-four sexual acts of the Kama Sutra on her ass; that he had truly forgotten his purpose for going to Wakanda in the first place.

"W'Kabi's parents were murdered by Klaw. That is why I decided to take his body to him. It will be our ticket for getting W'Kabi and his tribe on our side.

"How could you possibly know about that?"

"My father was the one who gave Klaw the intel about Wakanda and its rich resources."

"So indirectly your father is responsible for W'Kabi's parents' death. Obviously, he is not aware of this _minor_ detail."

"No, he is not, but I am at least giving him something that he wants."

"Klaw's dead body." Ashtyn acknowledged. "What else did your father tell you?"

"My father told me about the history of my people. Every night he would tell me stories about his life in Wakanda. He wanted me to know that regardless of the impoverish surroundings, that we found ourselves in; that we were of royal blood. He was sent to the states as an informant, to determine the progress of the outside world. He wasn't supposed to have a family, but he met my mother and fell in love. My mother was killed by a random stray bullet during a drive by shooting.

"It was then that my father realized the injustice of Wakanda's policy, of not interacting with the outside world. Our people perish because those with the means to provoke change does nothing. From that moment on he tried to force his brother into action. That is why he had aided Klaw. He had anticipated that his brother's anger would be awaken, that he would see how they needed to assert their dominance over the world. Instead, he was killed because he visualized a greater future. If he would had succeeded, senseless crimes; like the one that took my mother away from me, would be no more."

Ashtyn sat still in her seat. The more Erik revealed his past to her the more her heart ached for him. "You want to ascend to the throne to change the world?" She asked.

"When I take the throne, I will change the world for the better." He answered.

"By what means?"

"By any means necessary." Ashtyn knew by the conviction of his words, that there would be no way of changing his mind. He had legitimate reasons for feeling the way that he did. Yet, Ashtyn knew that he was acting from a place of hurt, his mind was stuck somewhere in the past. Perhaps this is the reason why their paths had crossed. Maybe she was meant to help him during his transition into being a king. Though, she wondered if her words could encourage any positive change in his decision making, but she had to try.

"Remember, that you do not want to become the very thing that you hate." Ashtyn warned. Her words had caused Erik to reconsider his desire for gaining the throne. Did he _really_ care about the world, or was he driven only by his past hurt? One thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to redirect the conversation to something else. He felt as though Ashtyn was peering into his soul. Usually he relished higher-level convo, but they were delving into a deeper level of himself that he wasn't willing to yet explore.

"Do you want to hear some music?" He asked. Ashtyn took it as her cue that their higher-level convo had ended. Now he wanted to embrace the blasé talk that he claimed that he hated, but she knew that he had already given so much of himself to her already. For repentance for abandoning him she had to kneeled before him and pleasure him; but he had to reopened old wounds to reconnect to her. This is the sacrifice that she required from him. Now things were even between them.

The remainder of the flight was uneventful. It was early morning when they had arrived, it was still dark outside. Erik landed the plane in an open field, a few miles from the border tribe's territory.

"I need to get some rest before we make the trip."

"Go ahead and sleep. I slept on the way over. I'll watch over you." Erik smiled. He never thought that he would hear that statement and trust that the person who said it meant every word of it. With Ashtyn by his side he felt invincible, and best of all safe. He wondered how this tiny woman could make someone like him feel safe, but she did. Without another thought he closed his eyes for some much-needed rest.

Ashtyn was left alone with her thoughts. She could hear Erik's deep breathing and was thankful that he was finally able to rest. Besides his breathing the night was quiet, only interrupted by the distant noises made by the resident animals, but she feared them not. It was comforting to hear the animals speak to one another. Still inside of the plane, Ashtyn popped the window hatch of the plane open, to breathe in the scent of the land. She couldn't explain it, but she felt an immediate connection with the unfamiliar environment. The fresh scent of the air was so different from the smog filled air of the city. She inhaled, allowing the air to fill her lungs, she felt alive. With Erik by her side she knew that she could make this land her home.

Erik awoke with the sun gently caressing his skin. His eyes fluttered open to view Ashtyn still on guard, just as she had promised him. He smiled. "Morning." Ashtyn only smiled back at him in response, she reached out to touch him, he grabbed her hand and guided it to his mouth. He then kissed the back of her hand, as if to greet her. "We need to pack up and head out."

"I know." She said as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Are you feeling optimistic?"

"Of course. What could possibly go wrong?" Ashtyn wanted to roll her eyes, Erik's confidence was at times overly high. W'Kabi could still not accept Erik's proposition, in which case they could end up truly as his prisoners. However, if Erik did manage to convince W'Kabi to join him, then the only thing that would remained was to challenge his cousin, the king for the throne. She frowned when she considered that Erik never went into details on what the challenge would involve. "Are you okay?" Erik asked, when he noticed the grimace that had settled upon her face.

"Yeah, let's roll." Ashtyn replied, as she dismissed her icky feelings. She decided that she would take things as they came to her, worrying about the future was overwhelming. They packed their things and made their way to the village. Erik dragged Klaw's body the distance to the village's border. When they arrived, they were approached by W'Kabi and the village's elders. Erik immediately uncovered Klaw's face for W'Kabi's viewing. W'Kabi looked upon Klaw's corpse, and then turned his attention to the man who stood before him. Erik explained who he was, he then revealed his inner lip tattoo, and his royal crest; as proof that he was the son of Prince N'Jobu. He then went on to declare that he was the rightful ruler of Wakanda and would challenge T'Challa for the crown. W'Kabi was initially taken aback by his directness, but respected that he was a man of action. Unlike T'Challa who had failed to capture Klaw. He agreed to give Erik and Ashtyn refuge. The following morning W'Kabi agreed to take Erik to Wakanda, in the guise of being his prisoner; so that he could officially challenge T'Challa for the sovereign position as king.

W'Kabi had one of his servants to show Erik and Ashtyn to a lavish pavilion that was next to a lake. Once alone Erik turned to Ashtyn and kissed her passionately. She accepted his kiss fully and hoped that it would lead to the sexual compensation that he had promised her. However, he abruptly ended the kiss. "I have to talk to W'Kabi more about our plans for tomorrow." He stated.

Ashtyn wanted to pout, but she knew that they weren't on a romantic getaway. If he said that he needed to talk things over with W'Kabi then she wouldn't stand in his way. However, before he left her, he guided her around the pavilion to familiarize her with her surroundings. Once he was satisfied that Ashtyn would be alright he left to speak with W'Kabi.

A few hours had passed. Ashtyn had fallen asleep. She awoke to a hand gently stroking her hair. "Erik?" She questioned.

"Yes." He answered.

"What time is it?"

"It is nearly dusk."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost seven hours. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to awake you, but I have something special planned for you down by the lake."

"What do you mean by something special?" Ashtyn questioned. Erik shrugged, and replied that she would have to follow him to find out.

He took her by the hand and guided her to the lake shoreline. He wouldn't even allow her the time to put on her shoes, swearing to her that the ground was soft enough for her to walk on with her bare feet. He was right, the sands that aligned the shore caressed the bottoms of her feet, as she breathed in the sweet scent of an unfamiliar species of flower.

"That scent?" She inquired.

"Saintpaulias, or it is often referred to as African Violets, align the edge of the lake's shore. Come let me show you." He guided her over to the flower, so that she could place her fingertips onto its petals. It was so soft and delicate.

"Beautiful." She uttered.

"Its beauty is nothing when compared to you. You have no idea how breathtaking you are. I am amazed that someone like you loves someone like me." He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closely to him. They kissed again, he pressed himself against her, loving how her soft curves gave way to his hard body. "Let's go skinny-dipping." He suggested.

He could see concern etched upon her face. "Relax. Trust me, I don't want anyone seeing you naked but me. We are the only people in this part of the village. W'Kabi have granted us this space to have as our own for tonight." He assured her. Erik wasted no time as he began to disrobe. Ashtyn could hear his clothes dropping to the ground. She followed suit, not wanting to waste anytime getting into the cool water. They descended to the bank, by now night had fallen.

Erik couldn't take his eyes off her, so he didn't. He watched as the gentle currents broke, as it met her body. He took her deeper into the cool water and stop just before the waves could cover her perky breasts. He wanted her, but he had made a promise that tonight was going to be special. Tonight, she would know how much she meant to him. He pulled her closer to himself. He then dipped his head down to take her left breast into his mouth. She arched her back, as pure ecstasy traveled throughout her entire body.

"Do you like it when I taste you?"

"Yes..." She panted. He then moved to the other side, holding her close to him with one hand. He assaulted her sensitive nipple with his tongue. All the while his free hand massaged her other breast, making her writhed beneath his touch.

"You asked something from me, the first time we were together. You asked for me to make love to you. Do you still want me to?"

"Yes…please" She answered breathlessly. He reached between her legs and pushed two fingers deep within her. He kissed her, and she moaned against his mouth.

He broke away from their kiss. Seeing her beneath the moonlight, so close to climaxing, was so erotic. "Tell me what you need from me." He demanded.

Ashtyn had to take several deep breaths, before she could answer him. He wasn't making it easy for her to do so, his fingers were drawing out her orgasm. It took all her strength to keep herself from peaking. "I need you to make love to me."

He wanted to be gentle and kind to her, but he couldn't help but to tease her, just a bit. "In the plane you said that I better show you how much I _love_ your pussy. Now that I am fingering you how does it feel? Are you satisfied?"

Ashtyn previous words were thrown back at her, and she knew what he wanted to hear her say. "I am satisfied."

Erik closed his eyes taking in her confession. "May I have you now?" He had nearly pleaded. He looked at her, teasing aside he was captivated by her. His world was slowly becoming all about her, and he wasn't going to complain.

"Always." Her permission was all that he needed. Lifting her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He slid inside of her effortlessly.

"Damn…girl." He said, as he felt her walls enclosing around himself. "You have no idea how good this feels to me." He said as he began to slowly move inside of her. Ashtyn offered no words as she bounced up and down on him. Erik felt his body giving in to her persistence. Yet, he had promised her that he would compensate her for her willingness to submit to him. He was already giving her everything that he could physically, his words were all that he had left to push her over the edge. "My world is better because you are in it. You are my heart."

Ashtyn heard his words and was moved by them. She felt his hand gripping her hips, as she slid up and down him. He had said that she was his heart, and the notion had nearly broken her. She fisted his dreads in her hands, and roughly yanked his head to the side and bit him. He gasped, the pain he felt had hit him with tremendous force, he came harder than any other time before. She had taken him beyond his limits. He roared loudly, and he climax, and she soon followed him. Tears, flowed from his eyes. Though Ashtyn couldn't witness his emotional break, he felt expose in the most wonderful way. It hurt to be this in love. The fear of losing her was overwhelming. Yet, it made him feel more alive than he had felt in years. There was no going back for him, she was his future. There was only one thing that he needed to say. Looking at her willing his words to carry the weight of his devotion for her. He said, "Be my queen. Marry me."

Ashtyn's breath hitched, as her heart skipped a beat. She was utterly stunned by his command. He wanted her to be his wife, to be his queen. She only wished she could see him. Her blindness was a curse, but in moments like these it seemed to be wholly unfair. She wanted to gaze upon his face. Because she wanted to see the look on his face when she said, "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9: Kingship

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Marvel.

 **A/N:** Thank you to all the followers of this story. Please continue to review, let a girl know how you all are feeling about the story. Have a blessed week…Concrete Lily.

 **Chapter Nine: Kingship**

Ashtyn was a bundle of raw nerves. She imagined multiple scenarios, ranging from the most favorable; to the extremely unpleasant. Ashtyn didn't trust W'Kabi, his allegiance to their cause was too quickly won. Before their arrival he was loyal to T'Challa, but now he was their ally? When she told Erik about her concerns, he said that he didn't trust anyone…except her. She didn't need the gift of sight to know that he was giving her one of his overly confident smiles; that conveyed that he was in total control of the situation. Yet, they were arriving under the pretense of being W'Kabi's prisoners. Ashtyn couldn't help but the think. _What_ if _W'Kabi_ _suddenly_ _betrayed_ them _?_ _What if he meant to truly turn them over to T'Challa?_ Ashtyn had too many questions floating around within her head. There wasn't the time, nor the privacy to have them all properly addressed.

When they were a few miles away from their destination, W'Kabi's men shackled them. As she felt the coldness of the cuffs against her skin, and the weight of her shackles restricting her movements. She thought about the insanity, of her being bound was slowly becoming a common theme of her new life with Erik. She audibly snickered.

"What is so funny?" Erik asked.

"Our life together." She answered honestly. Erik thought over her words, and then joined her in laughter. Those around them looked puzzled, not at all being invited to the couple's inside joke. He had to admit that their relationship was unconventional in every way possible. Yet, he found one part of her statement not funny in the slightest…but endearing. She had said, _our_ life together. Erik had been alone for much of his life, but that would be no more. She had promised herself to him, and he was eternally grateful for her love and devotion.

He knew that she was worried, and in truth he was concerned too. Never for himself, but always for her. If things didn't go as planned, then he may have to do something drastic to free himself from any undesirable outcomes. Defending himself and her could prove to be difficult, and he secretly feared that he would be unable to protect them both. He shook the unwelcomed thought from his mind, he had to believe that his plan was sound. He had already waited too long to have his moment in time, this was his destiny.

Once they had arrived at Wakanda's borders, W'Kabi and his men treated them as prisoners of war. Erik didn't like W'Kabi's men handling his future queen so crassly, especially given her disability. On several occasions she had nearly tripped over her own feet, because they were making her march faster than her legs could carry her. Erik knew that he shouldn't say anything, they were just trying to make it all seem authentic. Yet, he whispered into W'Kabi's ear, "Tell your men to chill with the rough handling of my girl. Or I promise you I will snap and kill them all." W'Kabi looked at Erik with a surprised expression, but the look that Erik gave him was one that sent a shiver down his spine. He quickly instructed his men to slow, to a more reasonable pace.

Soon they approached the royal court, the doors were closed to them. Two members of the Dora Milaje, the king's royal guards, guarded the doors. When W'Kabi approached, they immediately opened the doors to the court without question. This was exactly what Erik had wanted, he knew that W'Kabi was his way of getting close to T'Challa. Now, he only needed to reveal the truth that had been buried for so long, and he did. With W'Kabi supporting his claim to the throne he was granted his request to challenge T'Challa for kingship over Wakanda.

As they approached the sacred battle ground, on top of the waterfall, Erik felt a surge of energy moving throughout his entire body. He had wanted this, he had trained for this very moment and finally it was happening. There would be nothing that would stop him from becoming king. He didn't want to look over, yet he felt compelled to. He had to see Ashtyn, if only for a moment. He had been so consumed when he was in the royal court, of making his presence known, that he hadn't thought once about how his harsh words and demeanor was being interpreted by Ashtyn.

She already knew that he could be a bastard, but she _still_ loved him. He knew that she was not surprised by his behavior. So, he began to question his real reason for needing to see her face. If it wasn't to make sure that she was still in agreement with him, then why did he need to look at her? It was because she placed a contentment upon his heart that didn't exist without her influence.

He glanced over to her, the expression upon her face was stoic. Erik knew within her that turmoil was raging. He knew this _look_ , it was the one that she put on like a mask to show her strength. He had seen it at the museum the first day they had met, when the art director had belittled her in front of him. It was the same look she displayed when they were about to rescue Klaw. Now, it was present again, and he knew that she was fearful. However, once he has defeated T'Challa their worries would be over. She would have a life of leisure and he would wordship her as if she was a goddess. If only she could see the bigger picture that he saw for them.

Once at the waterfall, his mind was consumed by his mission at hand. He blocked out everything and everyone, including his precious Ashtyn. The fight commenced, Erik was the aggressor forcing T'Challa to defend himself against his attacks. Erik could see something within T'Challa's eyes, it wasn't fear, but it was something more crippling… it was doubt. Erik had shaken the pampered prince of Wakanda's world with the knowledge of his self-righteous father's true nature. No, he was never Wakanda's true king. The only title that Erik saw fit to bestow upon him was prince. For the title of king now belonged rightfully to Erik, son of N'Jobu. Erik had gained the upper hand, by stabbing T'Challa deeply in his abdomen, the prince fell down howling in pain. Erik was finally going to have his revenge upon T'Challa and deliver a fatal blow, but suddenly Zuri intervened.

Erik was momentarily stunned by his involvement. He looked at the man who had sat at his table and shared a meal with him and his father when he was younger. The man who he had affectionately called Uncle James. He listened as he pathetically offered his life to save T'Challa's.

"I had your father killed! Take me." Zuri pleaded.

"I'm going to take you both. Uncle James!" Erik replied, as he rammed the spear deeply into him.

Erik heard sharp gasps coming from the crowd. T'Challa cried out in anguish as he attempted to avenged Zuri's death with futile attacks directed towards Erik. T'Challa was broken and Erik knew that he had won the battle. Capitalizing on his emotional state Erik quickly finished the pampered prince by tossing him over the waterfall. He closed his eyes momentarily to take in the victorious moment, before turning around and addressing his kingdom.

There were two things that Erik noticed. One, his aunty and niece were missing. Secondly, Ashtyn was down on her knees, blood oozing from a wound that was flowing from the upper part of her outer thigh. Somehow, during their battle she had gotten hurt, and Erik was beside himself with anger over it.

He marched up to where she was and kneeled beside her. He snatched an article of clothing off a nearby person, who drew away from him in shock at his tactlessness. He pressed the material onto her wound to bandage it. Erik could tell right away that the wound was deep, and that possibly a major artery may have been severed.

"What happened?" He asked. She turned to face him. Ashtyn winced as the pain was undoubtedly severe.

"During the commotion, I slipped on the rocks." She answered. "The sharp edge of one of the rocks caught my thigh."

Erik was breathing deeply, as anger build up within him. He looked to W'Kabi. "Why wasn't anyone watching over her!?" He exclaimed, demanding an answer.

"Erik please." Ashtyn cautioned. An angry Erik was a dangerous one, and she didn't want for anyone else to lose their life today.

"Wakanda's healers are known for their gifts. They can heal her." W'Kabi told Erik. The healers showed him to the lower chamber that held Wakanda's most prized possession, besides its vibranium, the heart-shaped herb.

Erik insisted on carrying Ashtyn down to the secret chamber. The makeshift bandage he had made for her was soaked through with blood. His heart pounded wildly, as he felt her body go limp within his arms. He looked down at her, she was breathing but she was slipping away into unconsciousness.

"Yo. Hurry up!" He exclaimed. The healers hastily showed him where he could lay her down in the sands. Then the healers hurried to make the elixir for Ashtyn to drink.

"My king." One of the female healers said. "The ingestion of the heart-shape herb is only meant for those of noble blood. It could prove to be more harmful, than good."

"She is bleeding out. I could have rushed her to a medical doctor, but I was told that you could save her. You damn well better do what was promised, or she will not be the only one who dies tonight."

The healer stiffened, at the intake of his words. She quickly poured the liquid down Ashtyn's throat. "We must cover her." She then instructed. Together they moved the sands over Ashtyn until she was completely covered. Moments felt like hours as she remained hidden from his view. Erik felt as if he had been shoved into a pit of darkness, and Ashtyn was his light source that had been lost to him. His heart ached, and he wondered if he had fallen in love only to be stripped of it.

"How long should this all take?" He questioned the healer who had given Ashtyn the elixir.

"It is different for everyone. Perhaps, if Zuri was here he could answer your question." She stated.

Erik's eyes widened, he was going to snatch her up and shake her for her insolent tongue. When the sands started to stir. He ran over to Ashtyn's side and began to rake the sands away from her. He held her within his arms, she had survived. Noble blood, or not she was a survivor and he knew that if anyone could come back from the brink of death it was his Ashtyn.

He brushed away the last few remaining grains of sand away from her eyes. She then opened her eyes and Erik was startled by the sight that he beheld. Her eyes were no longer brown and lifeless, but a vibrant-illuminous purple; which was the same color, as the petals that the heart-shaped herb produce. However, more amazing than the color of her eyes was the fact that when she had opened them that there was recognition for Erik held within them.

"Erik?" Ashtyn questioned. "I can see."


	10. Chapter 10: Slayers

**Disclaimer** : I owned nothing related to Marvel.

 **A/N:** Yesterday, I saw the new Infinity War movie. It was so good! If you haven't seen it yet, you should. Plus, please review. This is an extra-long chapter; a lot is happening within it. Hopefully you enjoy it! Shout out to calabaza-azul, per your suggestion, all eyes are on Erik. ; )

 **Chapter Ten: Slayers**

Erik held his future queen within his arms, he stared deeply into her eyes and found himself to be mesmerized by them. The wound on her leg had been magically mended. Nevertheless, he couldn't understand how the herb had managed to heal her eyes as well, but he was grateful for her sight. For the first time since he had met her she could see him. He loved how her eyes widened with delight as she took in his features.

"You are breathtaking." She said. As she reached out and touched his face with trembling hands. "Is this real, or am I still dreaming?"

"Dreaming?" Erik asked perplexed. "Tell me about your dream?"

She considered for a moment her dream, before she decided to share her experience. It was all so strange, but it felt real. She had accepted it at the time as it being just a dream, but now that she was fully awake she questioned her experience.

"You weren't dreaming." Stated the healer, who had given her the elixir. "You had crossed over into the spirit realm, and all that you witness was real." Ashtyn considered her words, then she spoke about her experience on the other side.

 _In the spirit realm she felt as if she had simply appeared; for she didn't remember walking to get to her destination. Nevertheless, her biggest concern wasn't the method of her arrival, but where she had arrived. She was in the backyard of her childhood home. Ashtyn thought about the fact that she could see. This detail is what initially made her believe that she was dreaming. She could always see in her dreams, so this was all the evidence that she needed to prove to herself that what she was seeing wasn't real. She then noticed someone who was busy tending to the garden, just behind her home. Ashtyn monitored the person's movements, familiarity was what she felt as she continued to watch. Then, as if the person had sensed Ashtyn's presence, she suddenly turned around to look at her._

 _Ashtyn's heart stopped, because the person who she saw looking back at her was her mother._

" _Mama?" She croaked out. She couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't dreamt about her in months, and only then had she only relived the dark days of her youth, seeing her arguing with her father. Yet, here was her mother, happily gardening as she remembered her loving to do, when Ashtyn was young and with her sight. A radiance shined from her and she smiled brightly, as recognition dawned on her as to who Ashtyn was._

" _My baby." She said. She brought her hand to her mouth and tears of joy began to flow from her eyes. The two quickly closed the gap between them to embrace each other in a hug. Ashtyn hadn't expected for her mother to feel as tangible as she did, but her mother's form was solid. She didn't want to question it, because somehow, she feared that she would disappeared if she did. There were so many things that she wanted to say to her, so many things that she needed her mother's advice on…namely her relationship with Erik._

" _Mama, I have missed you." Ashtyn uttered, as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. She felt her mother's gripped tighten around her in response. She had missed her as well, but they were now together, and they would take full advantage of their moment in time._

" _I have been watching over you baby. I am so proud of you."_

" _You watch me?"_

" _At times." Ashtyn felt a little nervous about what her mother had possibly witnessed as of late. Her mother smiled knowingly, "I don't watch during very private moments, if that makes you feel any better." Ashtyn was relieved that she had said what she had said; but was utterly embarrassed that she had to say it to give her some comfort. "I've seen glimpses of this new man in your life. He has a very dark aura around him." She ended with a hint of concern within her voice._

" _He has a better heart than he pretends to have." Ashtyn said, defending him._

" _But is his heart tender towards you?" Ashtyn felt her soul shudder as she pondered her mother's question. She knew that his heart was harden in many ways, especially when it came to his willingness to forgive. Yet, he was trying to be as open with her as possible, and she knew wholeheartedly that he loved her._

 _She met her mother's eyes, and said, "His heart is the most open when I am with him. He needs me in every way imaginable…and I need him too." Her mother listened to her declaration of her love for Erik. Then she nodded her head in understanding. If she had any additional objections, she had chosen not to verbalize them. The two sat and talk, for what felt like an eternity. Her mother told her about her life in the afterworld; and how she usually could be found tending to her garden._

 _Yet, their conversation somehow managed to find its way back to Erik. Her mother was curious about him, and though she didn't outwardly say anything negative. Ashtyn knew that she was asking questions because she was worried about her. Her mother had seen enough of her life with Erik to know that it wasn't typical in the slightest. She gave a disapproving look when Ashtyn had blurted out that he had kidnapped her, apparently that was one of the times that her mother wasn't watching._

 _However, when Ashtyn spoke about how powerful, and beautiful he made her feel; her mother's face lit up. She suddenly interrupted Ashtyn's romantic ramblings when she said, "You really do love him."_

 _Ashtyn paused and smiled, "With all my heart." Just then the sunny sky became dark. The landscape, at the opposite end of the backyard started to transform into a vast wilderness. Yet, Ashtyn's mother's utopia remained intact where they stood. Ashtyn approached the changed environment with caution, despite her mother's request for her to remain by her side. However, Ashtyn felt drawn to the mystical land, it pulled at her…daring her to come near. She had nearly crossed over into the newly transformed landscape when she suddenly heard a low growl, coming from the top of one of the newly created trees._

 _Ashtyn looked up to discover the illuminous-eyes of a leopard, staring back at her. Ashtyn should've been fearful, but she wasn't. Instead she found herself intrigued by the big cat. So, she remained still as she watched the leopard, who seemed to be enamored with her as well. Then without warning it jumped down from its perch, and leisurely made its way towards Ashtyn. By then her mother had made her way to stand by Ashtyn's side. Her mother wanted her to move away from the large creature. Yet, Ashtyn somehow knew that the leopard meant her no harm. Even so, Ashtyn's movements towards the leopard were guarded, she cautiously reached out to stroke the beast's soft mane. The large cat purred in responds to the physical contact, as it leaned into her touch. Ashtyn smiled while her mother stood still in absolute shock._

" _None of this should be here." Her mother cautioned. "This is my resting place. What land is this?"_

 _Ashtyn looked around, while she continued to pet the leopard, as if it was nothing more than a house cat. Then it dawned on her where they were. "Mama, this is Wakanda."_

" _How can this be…" Her mother started to question, but then she cut herself off as she began to realize what had happened. "Your connection with this man is stronger than I thought. The love you two share transcends time and space. This is the reason why his influence can be felt even within this realm. Somehow your two souls must have become intertwined."_

 _Ashtyn turned to look at her mother, who seemed bewildered by the notion. Yet, the revelation of her mother's claim had led Ashtyn to a level of peace that she hadn't expected. The thought that they were connected despite being separated was comforting to Ashtyn. She always felt a strong bond with him, from the very first moment that they had met. To see the evidence of their bond manifested before her eyes was amazing._

 _Just when things were once again becoming somewhat peaceful, the entire afterworld began to break apart like puzzle pieces. Ashtyn looked around to see the fragments of her presumed dream drifting away into the unknown._

" _Mama?" She asked._

" _It is time for you to go." Her mother replied. Ashtyn reached out to her mother, and the two grasped hands. The leopard, whose Ashtyn's other hand was on dematerialized before her eyes. Its essence transformed into a mist that began to drift towards her. Not at all alarmed she allowed for the mist to draw close to her, until it was near enough for her to breathe it in. A surge of what she could only described as pure power travelled throughout her body. She shivered feeling the strange sensation coursing throughout her veins. "The leopard has bonded with you. It is your spiritual animal guide and will forever be a part of you from now on." Her mother explained. Ashtyn knew then that whatever she was experiencing was coming to an end. Yet, she didn't want to let go._

" _Mama…wait I don't quite understand. Please I don't want to go." Ashtyn pleaded, but her mother gently took her into her arms and hugged her. She told her that she loved her, and they would see each other again. It was the last thing she remembered, before waking up and discovering that she was no longer sightless._

Erik listened intently. He was amazed by her tale but didn't doubt her story. For he knew that something supernatural must have taken placed, because she was no longer blind. Again, he was taken aback by her radiant eyes. He only wished he had the words to say something, to convey his gratefulness to whatever force had blessed his lovely Ashtyn with sight, but he was speechless.

"Say something." Ashtyn urged.

"Words cannot properly express my feelings right now." Erik answered truthfully.

"Then kiss me, so that I may share your emotions." Erik smiled, knowing that he could do that. He leaned in and they shared a quick, but passionate kiss. Ashtyn smiled back at him, loving the admiration that he held within his eyes for her. Indeed, he was pleased with her gift of sight, though she was curious how she must have looked to him. Apparently, her eyes were somewhat alarming, for he had gasped at the sight of them. "May I see myself?" She asked. Erik nodded, and they crawled to the edge of the pond, that flowed throughout the compound.

Using the pond as a mirror she viewed herself, she too gasped. Her eyes were alive with the same vibrant purple, that could be found growing from the petals of the heart-shaped herb. Beyond her eyes she saw the grown-up version of herself, her dark skin was flawless, and her beauty was every bit of what Erik had described her to be. She looked at him expectantly.

"I told you that you were lovely beyond compare." He stated, matter-of-factly.

"So are you." She replied. He stared at her with a lustful intensity that sent a shiver down her spine. "Do you always look at me like you are doing now?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered tightly. He was aroused, and she could tell what he wanted to do. Yet, there was the matter of him finalizing his kingship, by ingesting the heart-shaped herb for himself. He had allowed for her to take it, due to her injury, but in truth the herb was meant for him.

"It is your turn to journey to the spirit world, my love." Ashtyn said. He smiled a wicked grin, as a promise of things to come once they were alone. Indeed, he was a devious bastard and would without a doubt want to explore her new-found sight in ways that she couldn't even possibly imagine. Yet, business must come first, this they both knew. He was then guided to the sands, much like Ashtyn had been, and given the elixir; just as Ashtyn was given moments before.

"You are to stay seated before me. I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours upon my awakening." He commanded. Ashtyn smiled, but rolled her newly functioning eyes at him. He smirked, loving her feistiness. "I thought that I had broken you of your sassiness." He remarked. Ashtyn recalled him asking if he had, "broken her yet", right after he had devoured her, causing her mind-blowing orgasm.

"Some habits aren't easily broken." She smugly replied. Oh…how he felt challenged by her reply, and only smirked knowingly as the healers covered his body with the sands. One day soon, he would make her begged for him, and then punish her with a marathon of love-making. She was going to learn not to tease him, but he knew that he would have to teach her.

Once Erik was under, the time passed by slowly. The healer, the one who spoke to her about her dream being real, was obviously nervous about the transition of Erik becoming their new king. Ashtyn couldn't blame her, after all he had just slain their king and high priest. Though, Ashtyn had been out of it; when they had first arrived at the sacred hidden compound, she knew that Erik wasn't pleasant towards her. Ashtyn wanted to make amends, she wanted her to know that things weren't going to be so terrible under his rule.

"I am Ashtyn." She introduced herself to the healer. "May I ask what your name might be?"

"I am Zoya." She answered tightly. Clearly, she didn't trust Ashtyn either, but Ashtyn wanted to make a connection with the woman.

"I am pleased to meet you, Zoya. Thank you for saving my life."

"I didn't have much of a choice." She answered. Zoya wasn't making Ashtyn's job of smoothing things over easy. Yet, Ashtyn didn't give up.

"Well, despite the pressured that you experienced. I am grateful for your help." The woman looked at Ashtyn with an unreadable expression, but then gave her a small smile in return. Ashtyn smiled back feeling that they had made a small step in the right direction. Then suddenly the sands began to stir, and the healers quickly attended to their new king. Ashtyn too, assisted in dusking off the sands from his body. When he opened his eyes, they were wild with emotion. Ashtyn wondered what he had seen on the other side. Whatever, he had seen must had lit a fire within him because he behaved like a man possessed. He pulled himself from the sands, and had barely acknowledged Ashtyn, despite his request for her to be the first person he wanted to see when he awoke. Something had changed, and he was acting oddly.

He viewed the field of heart-shaped herbs. Erik marveled at the power that he felt growing within him. His encounter with his father had shaken him. His father was still trapped in their small apartment, back in Oakland. He seemed somewhat regretful of his past actions and seem as if he felt only pity for Erik. Erik felt that he should have been proud of all that he had accomplished, even without his parental guidance. Instead of praising him, his father had asked why he didn't cry for him. Yet, he managed to shed a single tear, once his father's question had touched that spot within him that was still vulnerable, despite his best efforts. The same spot that Ashtyn had touched. He didn't like feeling weak, and at the mercy of his emotions. It was Erik who had abruptly ended his journey. He refused to sit in that cramped apartment mulling over his past.

When he had awoke, he viewed the field where the heart-shaped herb grew and thought to himself that he was where he was meant to be. Nothing, or no one would make him question his desire for the crown. Then the senseless healer, who had already worked his nerves had mentioned that the herbs were grown not only for him, but for all the future kings who were to come. His heart suddenly felt constricted by the notion that his kingship could be challenged, much in the same way that he had challenged T'Challa. No, that simply wasn't going to ever happen. He would remain king no matter the price. He then ordered the fields to be burned, she had refused. Erik couldn't allow for her to challenge his authority, she had already smarted off to him beforehand, he would not permit her to question his orders. He grabbed her by her throat and hoisted her up with one hand by her neck. "When I tell you to do something. I mean that shit." He warned the frighten healer.

He felt a hand upon his back. Without looking Erik violently elbowed whoever dared touch him away. His heart sank when he heard the anguish within the moan coming from the person who he had blindly assaulted. For he knew that voice, he turned, and his worst fears were realized when he saw Ashtyn down on the ground, her hand touching her bruised cheek.

He felt a cold, sickening feeling developing in the pit of his stomach. He had hurt her, the one thing that he had promised her was that he would keep her safe. Yet, here she was before him, hurt because of his actions. He had never felt lower, than he did in that very moment. He felt like he had failed the two people who he cared for the most, all at once. Yet, he couldn't reach out to her, he didn't want to appear weak in front of the healers. However, to leave her helpless before him wasn't within his will either. He commanded the healers to escort her to what was to be their bedding chamber, he would come to her later. Then without looking at Ashtyn, he turned and walked away. For he knew that she was disappointed in him, but she wasn't the only one.

Erik was sick with his own thoughts of self-loathing, and he was beginning to question the person he was. All he ever wanted to be was worthy, and he thought that becoming king would make him feel whole. Yet, he still felt hollow inside. How could he truly love Ashtyn, if he secretly hated himself? He stormed out of the compound, heading to any place that he could find solitude. He thought to himself that he had just won a battle and had killed two men. He would celebrate by carving two more notches into his skin. That is what he told himself, but, he was dying to harm himself as punishment for what he had done to Ashtyn. He decided that he wouldn't do it. For one, the heart-shaped herb's healing properties would prevent the scarification of his skin. Secondly, he doubted his emotional turmoil would end, no matter how much pain he managed to inflict upon himself. No, this time he would have to go to the source of his salvation, he would have to see Ashtyn.

Hours later…Ashtyn was _still_ alone in a lavish bedroom. The healers would not allow for her to leave, because the king had ordered them to take Ashtyn to his bedding chamber. Despite her protest, until he had authorized her release she was trapped. Ashtyn knew that they were fearful of him, but she was pissed. How dare he sentence her to be locked in a room, while he roamed free. She peered into the large mirror that was attached to the bureau. The bruise on her cheek had all but vanished. Ashtyn marveled at how fast she was healing, clearly the heart-shaped herb had gifted her with its continual healing capabilities. Thinking about its healing powers, she peered deeply at her eyes. She then thought about the leopard who she first saw nesting in the tree. His eyes were like hers, only they weren't purple. However, they did shine, and she wondered if her eyes would reflect the light within the dark as the leopard's eyes had.

Drawing the massive curtains close, she wanted to test the limitations of her eyes. Once the curtains were shut, she hurried over to switch off the light switch. She was amazed by the swiftness of her movements, and how well-coordinated her steps were. No longer would she have to count her steps, instead she could move quickly like everyone else. However, she couldn't contribute all her abilities to the gift of her sight. For she knew that something else had changed within her. She was quicker and sharper than she had been before, perhaps it was the benefits of the heart-shaped herb; or maybe it was the spirit of her animal guide.

Once the lights were off she peered into the dark room, but it was as if the room was filled with light to her. She could see everything so clearly. Amazed she strutted throughout the room. Just to think that yesterday she was blind and now she was seeing things that the average human couldn't see. She wanted to test her other abilities, she jumped on top of the footboard of her bed. Walking on the wooden beam she was agile, like the leopard had been on its perch. Crouching down, she stopped to consider her connection to the animal. She felt its energy dwelling within her, prowling around her psyche. When she had breathed in the mist of the creature, she had invited it to take up residence within her. However, she did not feel frighten at all by the thought but empowered. If indeed the creature had managed to bind itself to her soul, then she welcomed its stay. It was in that moment, that she realized that she had changed more than physically, but also spiritually. Closing her eyes, she began to feel out her senses; listening, smelling, and taking in her surroundings.

So much so that even before the handle, to her bedroom door jiggled, she knew someone had approached her door. The door opened, just wide enough to allow whoever wanted to gain access to the room time to slide inside. The scent was strong and masculine but was pleasant. The familiarity of the aroma could have only belonged to one person, Erik.

"Erik." She stated, not questioned.

"Ashtyn?" He asked, concerned laced within his voice. "What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

"Awaiting my release."

Erik had expected her anger, he knew that he deserved her coldness. Yet, he wanted to make amends. He should had said he was sorry and helped her up after he accidently hurt her. Nevertheless, he didn't, and he now had to deal with the consequences of his actions. _Fuck_ _the_ _consequence_ s was a good motto to have, but only when you didn't have to live that shit out. Just when everything was running smoothly between them, he had to go and mess things up; because he was having some sort of power-trip. Yet, he couldn't give up on them now.

"It wasn't my intention to leave you alone for this long. I just needed time to clear my head."

"Oh, and that is supposed to make things right between us?" Ashtyn spat out the words as if they were made out venom. Erik knew that he deserved her anger. He had hurt her, though be it unintentionally…yet he had harmed her nonetheless. He motioned to turn on the lights, but she commanded him to stop.

Erik was shocked by her tone of voice. She had never commanded him before. There was a part of him that didn't want to obey her command, because he was no one submissive. Yet, there was another part of him that liked that she was telling him what to do. He had been too much within his own head all day, and he had grown tired of thinking. He just wanted to be, and with Ashtyn he knew that he could let down his guard. Erik stiffened, awaiting her next command. He knew instantly that he would have to make amends for his actions.

"What would you have for me to do?" He asked, mirroring her very words, while they were in the jet. He had commanded for her to pleasure him. He was curious what he would have to do to get back into her good graces.

"Come towards me." She demanded.

"But…I can't see."

"So, I couldn't see for much of our time together. Trust me I will not let you fall." Ashtyn said. Yet, Erik knew that her words were extending pass their current moment. She wanted him to know that she would never let him fall, and this was his chance to show her that he trusted her completely. He took a few tentative steps forward. He reached out with his hands to feel around for anything that he could bump into. "Place your hands behind your back." Ashtyn said.

Erik grimaced. He wanted to argue, but he chose to obey her demand. With his hands now firmly placed behind his back he stepped forward towards her. There was nothing else for his eyes to rest on, but her reflective eyes that shined even within the dark. He had to trust that she would order his steps, keeping him out harm's way. "You can see me?" Erik asked. Already knowing the answer, because her eyes were like that of a nocturnal creature.

"Yes." She answered tightly. He felt an excitement developed within him. What did this version of Ashtyn have planned for him. He continued to step forward, until she told him to stop. She instructed him to take two side-steps to his right, then she instructed him to take to steps forward. He did as she had ordered, until his legs bumped against an item. He leaned forward to touch the item and realized that it was the bed. He smiled, knowing that at the very least he may find some joy in the method of his repentance for his crimes against her. "Oh, don't get happy yet. You don't know what I got planned for you." She warned, and he immediately wiped the smile from his lips. No, he still wasn't sure about the next steps that would have to be taken, but he knew that some level of sacrifice would be required from him.

She then instructed him to strip. Then, she told him to climb onto the bed and to lie down on his stomach, and he did. "Spread your arms and legs out." He obeyed, not wanting to prolong the moment that they would be pass this barrier of tension, that was currently present between them. It was his turn to be humble, and he would accept her terms, no matter how outrageous they were, if it would grant him her forgiveness. From there she began to tie his wrists and ankles to the bedpost. He could only imagine that she was using either clothing or bedding to do so, but her knotwork was tight. Even with his newfound superhuman strength, courtesy of the heart-shaped herb, it would take him sometime to break free of his restraints. Not that he wanted to be set free, he was aroused beyond belief and could only anticipate her next course of action.

"You need to learn how to deal with your anger better." She reprimanded.

"I know, I do." He agreed.

"I can accept that it was an accident, but don't you ever lock me away because you are afraid to face me."

"I am not afraid of anything." He began to argue; but just then she smacked him across his ass hard with the palm of her hand. It both stunned and excited him. His whole body clenched feeling the odd sensation from the swat he had received, pulsating throughout his body. He gasped.

"Don't you fucking lie to me." She said angrily. "You were afraid that I would be angry with you. Otherwise you would have come to me a whole lot sooner. What are you afraid of?" She asked. Erik bit his bottom lip, he pondered his options. He hated sharing his feelings, and though he felt like he had already opened himself up to her more than he had with anyone else. In this moment it felt painful, he was ashamed, and she was forcing him to deal with his guilt. He wanted to derail the line of higher-level convo, because he didn't want to have to deal with it all. Then he felt several powerful smacks upon his ass, and he moaned. He shouldn't have told her that he enjoyed experiencing pain, he was getting so hard with every hit.

His hands clenched the bedspread and he felt himself grinding his dick into the mattress, as if he was already fucking her. He was at a disadvantage in everyway possible. He was naked before her, tied down, and blind. Oh, is this how he had made her feel? Helpless and at his mercy. If so, he only wished that he would have allowed for her to make him submit to her a long time ago, because he was loving how domineering she was.

She then leaned over to whisper into his ear, her soft breath caressed his skin. "You are acting as if we are already fucking, and all I have done was spanked you. Tell me what I want to know, and you can have what you want from me."

Erik knew what she wanted to hear, but he was still having trouble articulating his thoughts. His body always betrayed him whenever he was in Ashtyn's presence. His hips continued to grind into the mattress on their own accord, then she began to kiss him on his back. Her tongue lazily glided upon his scarred skin. He hissed in response, how he wanted to be inside of her. He couldn't deny himself any longer. If she wanted him to confess his sins to her he would, if she would end his torment.

"I hate myself." Ashtyn paused, as she took in his words. She hadn't expected for him to say what he had just said.

"Why do you hate yourself?" She asked.

"Because…I am no one to anyone. I always thought that if I were to become king that that feeling would go away. When the healers had mentioned that other kings would come, that same fucked-up insecurity rose within me. I know that I have done some messed up things in front of you, but that was the first time in a long time that I had completely lost control of myself. I was ashamed and couldn't face you. That is why I had them put you here, so that I could clear my head."

"You don't ever have to be ashamed of your feelings when you are with me. I am yours, and you are mine. Nothing could ever tear us apart, but you must trust that even when you are at your worst that I love you unconditionally." Ashtyn affirmed.

Erik felt relief wash over him. He had stated his truth and had admitted the one part of himself that he had kept from her. He could feel that the tension was no more, and _his_ Ashtyn was back. Though, he had thoroughly enjoyed her taking control. It was now time for him to reclaim his role as being the dominant in their relationship.

"Turn on the lights." He ordered, and she happily complied. Once the lights were on he told her to approach him again. Ashtyn quickly untied him, freeing him of his restraints. Erik rolled over onto his back. Her gaze swept over his entire body. "You like what you see." It was a statement, not a question. For he knew by the approving look within her eyes that she loved the sight of him. He then grabbed his harden dick and began to stroke himself before her. She moaned lustfully, as she began to feel an ache developing between her legs. "This is what has been inside of you. Do you what it inside of you again?"

"Yes..." She answered.

"Undress yourself." Ashtyn began to take off her clothing. All the while she watched as he continued to pleasure himself. Once she was naked she straddled him. He removed his hands only after he had guided himself securely inside of her. They then began to rock together, slowly building into a smooth rhythm. She had closed her eyes taking in the sensation. "Keep your beautiful eyes on me. Watch me as I come." He commanded, and Ashtyn gazed upon him as the tempo of their movements began to pick up. He was so very close to climaxing and she loved the expression that was set upon his face. His eyes were half-lidded, and she loved how he bit his lower lip as he thrusted into her. His expression was so erotic that she came, knowing that she was the cause of his current condition. Ashtyn climaxing was all that he needed to propel him into his own orgasm.

Coming down from their sexual high, Ashtyn collapsed on top of him. He accepted her with open arms allowing for her to rest on his scarred chest. He was happy that she had called him out on his bullshit. He felt free in a way that he had never felt before. For years, he had carried the burden of unworthiness deep within him. Saying it aloud had been a healing experience for him. She was every bit of a conqueror as he was. Erik may be a slayer of men, but she had slayed his own demons with her actions and her words. He chuckled to himself.

"What is so funny?" She asked.

"I just thought of a funny nickname for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Madam Slay."

 **A/N:** Omg this is the end of this chapter. Please know that Madam Slay is a real character in the comic book, and I have been working towards making Ashtyn her for a while. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks…Concrete Lily.


	11. Chapter 11:Morning

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything related to Marve **l.**

 **A/N:** I would like to thank _**everyone**_ for your support. I have been experiencing some shoulder issues and it is causing me to slow down on my typing. So…instead of a weekly update, it has been two weeks since my last posting. Hopefully, it will improve, and I can resume my usual schedule of producing weekly updates. Please continue to review, let me know how I am doing. ~Concrete Lily.

 **Chapter Eleven: Morning**

The next morning, Erik awoke to see a still sleeping Ashtyn cradled within his arms. Her glorious eyes were hidden from his view, but he still felt their lasting effect on him. Erik marveled at the thought that she had the ability of nocturnal vision. His Ashtyn had changed…but he wasn't alarmed in the slightest. Erik had learned long ago that change was a necessity for growth, without it death was inevitable. He knew that his world, even with the security of him now being King of Wakanda, was still dangerous. Ashtyn remaining the same would had spelled her extinction.

Yet, she had changed, and she was stronger for it. Erik wanted to make the day special for her to celebrate her newfound evolution into the new exotic creature before him. He decided that they would take a tour of their kingdom. Also, he had hoped that they could narrow down a time and date for their wedding. He felt an urgency in making Ashtyn completely his. He couldn't explain his need for her to be declared his queen for all to see, but it was an ever-present feeling.

In her sleep she moved within his arms. Thinking about ways to make the day special he began to kiss her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips, yet she was still asleep. However, Erik had decided that it was time for them to start their day. He slid down her body, trailing soft kisses down her naked form. Oh, how he loved watching her beautiful body, bounce up and down on top of him while they were making love last night. Yet, it was her eyes that had stolen his heart. He loved how they were focused solely on him even more, as he came beneath her. She had viewed him with an intensity, that had wrecked his body with a nervous energy that he had never experienced before. All he had ever wanted was to see acknowledgment within her eyes for him. Erik never expected how her gaze would affect him. It had stirred a lustful fire within him, unlike any gaze had…or ever would again.

Nevertheless, that was the night prior. It was now morning. They had the entire day to explore the gifts of her sight, and to experience greater levels of ecstasy. Erik vowed that Ashtyn would remember this day forever. Reaching her core, he took two of his fingers to spread the folds of her lips, revealing her cute little button. Erik smirked, knowing that in a moment she was going to be awake, and writhing beneath his kiss. He gently blew onto her sex, and witness her body perform an involuntary quiver. He paused for a moment to see if she had awoken. She hadn't, but it didn't matter as his tongue connected with the sensitive flesh.

Ashtyn sucked in a breath, as the feeling of being aroused began to overtake her body. She opened her eyes and peered downwards. All she could see was the top of Erik's head between her legs. She hissed, as he continued to pleasure her. She grabbed his dreads roughly, he lifted his head from her only to say. "Good morning."

"Ditto." Was all Ashtyn could manage, as her sleep haze wore off and was replaced by lust. She wrapped her legs around his neck. He cuffed her ass, ensuring that her punani would stay in place while he continued to eat her out. Erik's tongue was merciless as he used it to build a sweet tension within her. She recalled his words during their flight over. He had confessed to her that he loved tasting her. A shudder ran through her bones at the thought. She was succumbing to her arousal, but she wanted to hold out. She wanted the feeling to last. She was attempting to resist the waves of pleasure that Erik was enlisting from her body. However, he wasn't having it, she was going to come for him no matter what she thought.

Erik lifted his head once more, to command her, "Give in to me." Before plunging his mouth once more onto her. She felt his tongue, as he slid it inside of her. He then began to stroke at her button with one of his thumbs. Tears started to pour from the wells of her eyes; teetering on the edge of her climax was almost more than she could bare. Her legs began to quake as she tried to maintain her resolve, she didn't want to give in yet.

However, Erik lifted his head for a third and final time. His eyes connected with hers. If it wasn't for the benefit of sight Ashtyn would had missed the devious smile that he cast in her direction. The light from the morning sun reflected off the surface of his gold crowns on his lower teeth. His stare is what had finally caused Ashtyn to lose control. Erik smirked knowing that the moment his mouth encountered her sex, that she would come despite her wishes to hold out. Seeing his head lower once more, caused Ashtyn to tense. For she knew that she was about to experience another mind-blowing peaking that only Erik could provide. When she came she shouted his name, but his assault upon her didn't diminish until her sexual high had passed.

Ashtyn was heaving, still recovering from her orgasm. When she heard Erik's command, "All eyes on me." Ashtyn eyes fell upon her lover, she knew that this was only the beginning. He hadn't yet met his own release, and she had no plans of leaving him unsatisfied. He was now straddling her; his dick was fully erect. "Girl…I swear that your eyes can cut through diamond and steel." He said with admiration. "Do you know how long I have waited for you to see me." The statement was rhetorical; but Ashtyn knew that he questioned if she knew how much he cared for her. She did.

Ashtyn knew that he needed her to truly view him. To take in his splendor. Her eyes peered deeply into his own, she considered his face. He was a full-grown man, there was no question in her mind about that. Yet, there were times, when his anger and cockiness weren't in command that he looked innocent; perhaps even childlike. Ashtyn recognized from what he had revealed of his past that he longed to be loved. When he opened his heart to her he did something that was frightening to him. She only wanted to prove to him that his trust in her was not misplaced. She needed to let him know that she had his back _always_.

"I see you." Ashtyn knew that he would understand the weight of her words, how she meant more than the physical action. He stared at her with an intensity that nearly took her breath away.

"I know." He responded. "Don't stop at my face. Tell me what else you see." Ashtyn's eyes dropped down to see the scarring on his chest. She had felt his scars but to see them was an awe-inspiring experience. Ashtyn wondered how much pain he had inflicted upon himself to achieve his engraved skin. Ashtyn's face must had shown her discontentment, because he suddenly spoke.

"You freed me of my need to self-harm. Last night you provided an alternate outlet for my dark desires." He said, as he shifted so that he was between her legs. Yet, he remained in a kneeling position. "I have never allowed for anyone to subdue me…I felt free. The pain that you inflicted was sensual and punishing at the same time. I…never felt anything like it."

"I only want to satisfy you. You told me once that we were meant to be _boundless_. I want you to always tell me what you need, and how you need it. Our love is ours alone, we do not have to answer to anyone else; but to each other. You call your desires dark, when all I see is you. There are no limits within the context of our relationship."

Erik's smiled as her words settled within his heart. He wanted to bury himself balls deep within her core. Yet, he wanted her eyes to see the last part of him. The part that bridged their physical connection. With Ashtyn sex wasn't just sex, it was as if they were two halves of the same being, being reacquainted after eras apart. For this reason, he needed to have her as often as time would permit. For it was like death when he couldn't consummate their commitment to each other.

He waited until her eyes when passed his stomach, straight to his harden dick. Erik's breath hitched as her view lingered on his member. He loved the lust he saw within her eyes, his dick twitched knowing what was soon to come. Erik licked his lips and eased himself into her slick entrance. He groaned in appreciation for the warmness of her core as it encased his swollen self. He felt like he was about to come just thinking about the process itself.

Erik began to move inside of her. His pumps were gentle at first but quickly became aggressive. Sweat began to formulate on his back and he press onward trying to get his future bride to climax once more. He thrusted into her repeatedly giving her all of him; surrendering to his desires for her once more. They were broken people, in their own way, but when they came together they were whole. Ashtyn was becoming wild with a passion that Erik had never seen beforehand. It was intoxicating seeing her completely unhindered. She clawed his back. Though she had done this same action before, this was the first time that she had drawn blood.

Erik screamed out in pain but kept his punishing rhythm. He had sworn to himself that she was going to come harder than any other time before. He winced as he felt the pain she had inflicted. No, he would never have to carve into his own skin to validate or chastise himself. For his queen had all that he needed, and he would never thirst for anything more than his Ashtyn…his _Madam_ _Slay_. Erik's eyes rolled into his skull, as he hit a spot within her that nearly pushed them both over the edge. He was panting, and so was she. How long could he keep on going? He thought as she began to lick at his right nipple.

"Damn…" Was all he could utter in response. "I am about to bust." He warned. Just then she clenched her walls; forcing him to break. Yet, he wouldn't lose this round. If he was coming so was she. He gripped her ass and forced her to meet his thrusts harshly. She grimaced as they both climaxed together. Erik collapsed on top of her, not bothering to shield her from his weight. It was clear that she wasn't the same fragile girl who he had met in the museum. No, she was beyond that of a typical woman, she was something supernatural; and Erik relished in her strength.

They laid as they were for what seemed like forever. Then Ashtyn spoke. "That was one hell of a wakeup call." They both laughed hardily at her joke.

A few hours, and two more sexual encores later, they were finally dressed and ready to make their appearance. Ashtyn felt a slight soreness between her legs, but she was already feeling herself healing from the powerful strokes that Erik had delivered to her. She felt marked by his love, and thanks to her heighten senses, she could not only feel; but smell his essence all around her. She thought back to her visit to the afterworld and remembered how his influence was felt. Her mother had said that they were spiritually bound, tied together by their very souls. This was a lovely thought, but what did that really mean for them? No doubt their love transcended the boundaries of social norms, but what else could their love do?

"Are you ready to go?" Erik asked. Ashtyn looked up to see him. She smirked when she realized his wardrobe choice. He wore a dark hooded-knitted robe and had chosen to go shirtless. Ashtyn knew what her man was doing. Erik was profoundly aware that his subjects would understand the significance of his scars. He wanted everyone to know that he was a treacherous man, and not one to be trifled with. It was subtle but was extremely effective.

"Yes…but where are we going?" Ashtyn asked. Erik had been eerily quiet about whatever he had planned for them to do for the day. Whenever she pressed him for details a boyish smile would spread across his face. If only all their moments together were as easy as this morning. For the first time since they had met Ashtyn didn't feel as though they were fighting for supremacy, they were simply just being a loving couple.

"You'll find out as soon as you move your sexy ass out the door." Ashtyn could had thrown some sass his way, but she knew that it would lead to another back-and-forth between them. Arguing would most likely end with him asserting his authority over her by using the one weapon in his possession that always made her submit. His sex. Ashtyn loved making love to him, but she was ready to leave the room and see the rest of the kingdom. This time she would let it slide.

There was a soft knock on their bedroom's door. Erik answered, "Enter."

To Ashtyn's surprise Zoya walked in, with her head hung low and not meeting her king's eyes. She was timid, and fear poured off her in waves. Ashtyn grimaced. Clearly, Erik's actions from yesterday were still very present within the woman's mind. Ashtyn looked over to Erik. His expression was indifferent, did he not notice her temperament, or did he simply not care? Ashtyn walked over to Zoya, she attempted to strike a casual conversation, or blasé convo as Erik would state.

"Hello Zoya. It is so nice to see you again." Ashtyn said.

Zoya seemed to relax, just a little at the sound of Ashtyn's voice. "It is nice to see you too." She replied. "I was requested by the king to show you around the estate."

Ashtyn turned to Erik once more. Still, his expression was impassive. Ashtyn couldn't understand why he would have chosen Zoya to be their escort. He had nearly choked the life out of her, now he was asking her to be near the one person who had caused her harm…himself. Oh, how she didn't want to believe that he was attempting to intimidate the woman; but what else could he be doing? If that was the case, now wasn't the time to bring it up to him. She didn't want to show any signs of division between them in front of her. She would wait until they were alone again to vocalize her concerns.

Despite Zoya's misgivings she was an excellent chaperon. She showed them around the kingdom and was a wealth of information. Once she became accustom to Erik's presence, she began to relax a bit more. Though, Zoya did try her best to keep her distance from Erik. Ashtyn too tried to keep the two separated, by being in the middle between them as much as possible. Ashtyn liked Zoya and didn't want her to feel apprehensive regarding Erik, but he wasn't making things easy.

He walked around with them, with a cold uninterested expression etched upon his face. Occasionally, he would stalk behind them; an action that clearly made Zoya uneasy, as they walked through the corridors of their fortress. Ashtyn was trying to prove to Zoya that Erik meant her no harm, but his behavior screamed predator.

Zoya showed them to the royal garden. Where an assortment of rare flowers, and plants were grown. At this time, Erik opted to view the arsenal storage facility, which was a building located near the garden. He excused himself and gave Ashtyn a peck on the cheek before leaving. Ashtyn was relieved that he was gone, for Zoya's sake. The woman released a breath of relief when he had made his exit.

"Zoya are you alright?" Ashtyn asked. She didn't know what else to say. Nevertheless, she wanted to know how well she was coping. The attack was still fresh within her mind, and to be forced to walk beside her attacker had to be upsetting at the very least.

"He is terrifying." Zoya confessed. Ashtyn couldn't argue with her assessment. Erik dripped with animosity, and if Ashtyn hadn't seen the softer side of him she too would think that he was frightening. Yet, she wanted for Zoya to know that he wasn't one dimensional; that he wasn't just a tyrant he was a man.

"I cannot say that he doesn't mean to be. It is just that he only knows one way of being. If that makes any kind of sense."

"Do you find yourself always defending him and his actions?" Zoya accused. Her words stung, as Ashtyn considered how true her accusation was. Indeed, she did defend him in contradiction of every ill word spoken against him. He gave people plenty of reasons to find him disagreeable, but Ashtyn simply couldn't allow for anyone to judge him; despite his actions.

"The same aggressiveness that you hate about him, is the same ferociousness that he will use to protect this kingdom. Trust me he is better as your allied, than your enemy." Zoya thought over Ashtyn's statement. She didn't say anything to counter her words. Instead, she busied herself with naming off the different flowers and plants of the garden to Ashtyn.

Thinking about the flowers, Ashtyn began to wonder about the healing qualities of the heart-shape herb. She determined that if anyone knew the details of the herb's abilities that Zoya would. "Why is it that the herb healed my eyes?"

Zoya stopped her ramblings regarding the garden, to say, "Your sight was stripped from you due to illness, the herb is a cure for such things." Zoya replied straightforwardly. "Yet, it is no more." Her added statement was pregnant with blame. She was taking another jab at her man. Ashtyn didn't want to get angry with the woman, but Zoya had no idea what was going through his head when he had ordered them to burn the fields. However, to explain anything of what he had revealed to her would have been a betrayal of his trust. Ashtyn remained tightlipped and decided to let the comment pass.

The two women continued their conversation about the garden. Then suddenly Ashtyn felt a presence just beyond the borders of the courtyard. She looked over to the surrounding wooden area of the property. There was a familiar presence lurking within the forest. She felt it call to her and she broke away from Zoya, who looked puzzled by Ashtyn's behavior.

"Madam?" Zoya questioned. Ashtyn didn't answer, as she approached the woodland. Suddenly, a leopard leapt forward from the cover of the forest. Zoya screeched, as she attempted to run to the safety of the palace. The big cat locked onto her, preparing to pounce. Ashtyn could feel the animal's intentions, as clearly as she felt her own. Knowing the animal's thoughts, she projected her own desires upon it; willing it to stop its attack on Zoya.

The creature's eyes reverted to focus onto Ashtyn once more. There was understanding within its eyes, the impulse to attack Zoya had passed. Ashtyn searched its mind and found that the creature was simply curious about her presence. It felt a kindred spirit within Ashtyn and wanted to see the source of the kinship. Ashtyn mentally projected her own curiosity towards the big cat. It purred in response and rested before her in submission. Ashtyn rubbed between its ears, then a thought suddenly came to her.

"You are a boy. Aren't you?" Ashtyn said aloud. The cat purred, as if to say yes. "I shall call you _Timber_ , because you came from the woods."

Ashtyn was amazed by her ability to communicate with him, as she stroked his fur. In the afterworld she had managed to do the same thing, but she had assumed that it was the magic within the realm that had allowed for her to perform the action. Yet, now she was in the natural world, and this should have been impossible. Unless…all that had transpired in the afterworld was true; and she and the leopard, who she had encountered while there, had combined into one being. The heart-shaped herb had given her back her sight, but her connection with the leopard had given her all her other abilities.

"Another gift from your travel to the afterworld." Ashtyn heard Erik state. She looked over to him. She saw that there wasn't any fear within his eyes. He simply stood viewing her with the big cat. "I see that you aren't just a slayer of man, but beast." He marveled.

"Yes…I can hear his thoughts." Ashtyn said to him. "Where did Zoya go?"

"She's back at the palace. She told me what happened and refused to come back out until the leopard was gone. She had to be pretty freaked out to come to me for help." He ended with a chuckle. "May I approach?"

Ashtyn sensed that the cat wasn't going to harm Erik, so she nodded her head giving him the okay. Erik walked slowly towards them and crouched down beside Ashtyn. He reached out and tentatively began to stroke the animal along with Ashtyn.

"I have never touched a leopard before." He said.

"Neither had I, as least not in the _real_ world." Ashtyn said. She sighed.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"Why did you make Zoya escort us? You know that she is fearful of you."

"I did it for you."

"What?"

"I figured that I will not always be around to spend time with you. I don't want for you to get lonely, so I thought that she would be a good companion for you whenever I am away." This was a far cry from Ashtyn's original thoughts of him simply wanting to scare her. He was trying to help Ashtyn adjust to her new life with him. She smiled, remembering her own words to her mother, about him having a better heart than he pretended to have.

"Thank you." Ashtyn replied.

"If you truly want to show me your appreciation, you would tell me when you are planning to become my Mrs."

"The sooner the better. Tonight, is going to be lovely. I want to get married beneath the stars."

"Then I will alert the kingdom that we are going to wed tonight. Any special request?"

Ashtyn thought for a moment before answering, "Yes…I want for you to apologize to Zoya." The look upon Erik's face went from easygoing, to rage. Never had his anger been directed towards Ashtyn, but in this moment for the first time she felt slightly uneasy with her lover. This time…she may have asked for too much.


	12. Chapter 12: Unrestricted

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Marvel.

 **Chapter** **Twelve:** **Unrestricted**

Erik was utterly dumfounded by his fiancé's request. Of all the things that she could have ask of him, she asked for the one thing that was in direct conflict with his leadership style. He meant to intimidate and discourage familiarity among his subjects. Yet, now she wanted him to humble himself and admit fault to his servant? In Erik's mind it was beyond his capability, and worst yet it could jeopardize his sovereignty over his country.

"No." He replied sternly. She started to argue but Erik held up a hand silencing her. "Ashtyn this is non-negotiable. You are asking me to go against my nature. This is the one thing that I will not grant you."

"Please, reconsider." Ashtyn pleaded. Knowing that he was serious about not changing his mind, she tried to understand his logic. Pushing him wouldn't have been a wise decision. Yet, she wanted Zoya to feel more comfortable whenever he was around. "How else can my friendship with Zoya grow, if she is afraid of you?"

Erik stood to his feet. Staring down at her he said. "She will either learn how to deal with me as I am, or not. I am her king not her equal. You are trippin' if you think otherwise." His tone was harsh and unsympathetic. Ashtyn didn't like it one bit, but what else could she do to help the situation?

"A king doesn't have to lead by fear to be respected. You could find another way."

A muscle in Erik's jaw ticked, he was growing impatient with his future queen. "Ashtyn, I will say this only once. Drop this, and never bring this up to me again." Ashtyn could feel the ominous warning that her mate was sending her way. Again, she had never felt fearful of Erik…until now. Ashtyn considered her position on the matter. Was it worth going to war with Erik to have her way? She barely knew Zoya, what was she trying to prove by having Erik apologize to her? Then it came to her, she wanted to prove to Zoya that Erik was kind; that he wasn't a monster. Yet, why was it so important that Zoya believed it? Then the unwelcomed answer came to her, if Erik was a monster wouldn't that mean that she had to be one to love him?

Ashtyn had to admit that her morality had become more than flexible, but she thought she was willing to fully accept all the consequences of her choice of loving Erik. Yet, there was a part of her that cared what others thought.

Erik knew that she was still bound to social standards. He wanted her to feel free from them, to embrace who she now was. She had set him free of his need to self-harm, he would free Ashtyn of her need for approval.

"Stand." He commanded. Ashtyn looked up at him with inquisitive eyes but did as he ordered. He then took her face within his hands. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, but it wasn't a gesture of kindness, Ashtyn could still feel a threatening vibe radiating from him.

Ashtyn swallowed, the lump in her throat only seemed to grow. She tentatively asked, "Are we good?"

"Depends." He said flatly.

"On?"

"On what you do next." Ashtyn wondered what he had in store for her. She knew this version of Erik well, he was uncompromising in this state. He was capable of anything, especially pushing her beyond her boundaries.

"Please…" Ashtyn started to beg, she didn't want whatever he had in store for her. She somehow knew that it would stretch her in ways she wasn't willing to go. Erik placed his forefinger to her mouth silencing her pleads.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Ashtyn bit her lower lip. Erik had a way of making even the simplest question sound like an invitation to something sinful. Her eyes met his, and she could see a fire burning within them. His stare was one of lust, mingled with vehemence. Ashtyn knew that he was planning on testing her in a way that he hadn't before.

She considered him for a moment, knowing that there was only one reply that was housed within her soul. She answered, "Yes."

He only looked at her with the same passionate stare. She shuddered under the intensity of his gaze. He began to lead her away from the leopard, who suddenly became preoccupied with cleaning his coat. Ashtyn looked a Timber with longing, as she was led away from him. She wished that she hadn't said anything to Erik at all. Then they would still be in a _good_ place, talking about positive things like their wedding. Now she wondered what her _loving_ fiancé had planned for her.

They walked the palace's halls. Ashtyn had fully expected him to take her to their bedroom. She had imagined that whatever he had in store for her would eventually lead to them having sex, especially since she had seen the lust within his eyes. Yet, they passed their room. She watched Erik from behind as he marched onwards. She trailed behind him but found it easy to keep up with his pace. They entered a large open room. Ashtyn looked at Erik expectedly.

"It is a sparring room." Erik said. He released her hand and walked over to the far wall.

 _Sparring_ _room?_ Ashtyn questioned. She watched as he pulled two axes, that were hanging on the wall off. He tossed one of them to her, she caught it with ease.

"Why are you giving me this?" Ashtyn asked. However, instead of receiving an answer she was met by a brutal attack by Erik. She used the weapon to defend herself, blocking his attack. "What the hell are you doing!?" Ashtyn exclaimed. Yet, she was only met with more heavy-handed swings with his own weapon, that she managed to block…. barely.

"You are holding a Zula Axe, named after Shaka Zula. Of course, you know who he is." He said with a wicked smirk.

Ashtyn scowled at him, and said, "I don't give a damn about the weapon! Why in the hell are you fighting me?"

"Because…" He said just before he launched at her once more. He swung the axe at her, this time Ashtyn didn't merely block, but countered with a few attacks of her own.

Ashtyn was becoming angrier by the moment. She managed to go on the offense pushing him backwards, until he was pressed against the wall. She held the axe to his throat. Pressing her body firmly against his, she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach. However, sex was the last thing on her mind. Her rage only heightened as he looked down at her, as if he was enjoying himself thoroughly. "Because of what?" Ashtyn demanded, wanting to know why he attacked her.

"Because I want you to be free. Free to be whoever you want to be. Stop worrying about what others think. Be boundless." Ashtyn considered his words for a moment. Just when she was about to speak, he shoved her violently away. She fell backwards onto her back, but quickly rolled over and got to her feet. Just in time to block another series of his attacks.

In the mist of defending herself, from Erik's merciless attacks, she felt something within her awaken. A low animalistic growl sounded out from deep inside of her. Erik witnessed the changed but wasn't surprised by it in the slightest. For he had seen briefly her wild side while they were making love. He wanted that side to come to the forefront. For that was the part of her that was unhindered, that was truly free.

Her low growl had alerted him that her inner self was now in control, and he was more than pleased with himself. She unleashed vicious attacks, that stunned him and forced him to back off her. She swung the axe with such strength that it was a wondered that the axe didn't break in half. Erik looked into her eyes and they were wild like an animal.

"Tell me how it feels to not care." Erik commanded.

Ashtyn could hear him but couldn't reply. She was lost within herself, all she felt was her raw emotions. She was freed from her need for approval. It was all suddenly so clear to her. Zoya's feelings towards Erik would never change no matter what he did. Ashtyn could now see that she needed him to repent for her feelings of guilt. It was never about Zoya, it had always been about herself. She knew it and owned it.

Erik could see that now she understood. Her look was no longer heated with anger, but registered understanding. He wanted to hear her say the words that he had to literally fight out of her. "Tell me how it feels to not care." He repeated.

Ashtyn looked him in his eyes and said, "Unrestricted."

Erik dropped the ancient weapon within his hands onto the floor. He took a few long strides to close the distance between them, taking her into his arms he kissed her passionately. Erik abruptly stopped kissing her so that he could peer into her luminous eyes. "Do I still owe her an apology?" He quizzed, as a knowing grin began to spread across his face.

"No." She replied. She then tilted her head upwards inviting another kiss. Erik leaned in as if he was going to kiss her once more but instead he mirrored an earlier interaction. She recalled the day she had invited him to her home, while they were standing on the sidewalk, blocks from her apartment. He had leaned in, but instead of kissing her; like she had expected. He whispered into her ear. He did the same action, and whispered her ear once more, but this time he said, "Marry me tonight."

Ashtyn thinking about his response from that date replied, "Hell yeah."

A/N: I know that was a short chapter. Next chapter will be their wedding. Yay! Have a good Memorial Day! Concrete Lily.


	13. Chapter 13: Confidants

**A** / **N** : I am so excited! We are almost 300 strong for the number of followers of this story. That number reminds me of one of my favorite movies _300_. Hopefully we get there and beyond. Enjoy…

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to Marvel.

 **Chapter** **Thirteen** : Confidants

After their sparring match, they retired to their bedroom. Once inside Erik shut the door behind them. Ashtyn turned to look at her lover, her breath hitched as she noticed his lustful gaze. Oh, how she _wanted_ him. How she _needed_ him inside her. Erik leaned against the door, and simply watched her. He didn't take any steps forward or attempt to touch her. Ashtyn frowned, wondering why he was hesitating.

Erik noticed her dismay and decided to provide an answer for the distance between them. "I've been thinking."

"About?" Ashtyn questioned.

"How I want our next time together to be _special_."

"Every time we make love it _is_ special."

"Yeah, but next time we will be married. You will be my queen, and I your king. I think that is cause for us to wait." Ashtyn laughed. After all the sex that they have had he now wanted to wait for marriage. Yet, when she viewed the expression upon his face she knew that he was dead serious. She immediately stifled her laughter. He approached her, and Ashtyn's stomach began to flip with nervousness. Still, he kept his distance from her by a couple of feet. "Did I say something that was funny?" He asked, the edge in his voice returning. Clearly, he thought that she was challenging him, but she simply was surprised that he cared about such formalities.

"No, it is just that you haven't even bothered to ask me about contraceptives and now you want to wait until after we get married to have sex again. It is at odds with your past behavior."

Erik considered her words and then frowned. "Are you on birth control?"

Ashtyn tilted her head and pondered his words. At first, she thought she would have some fun with him and say no, but she could tell that he wasn't in a humorous mood. Instead, she answered honestly. "Yes, I have an implant in my arm." She said as she pointed to the device. Erik rubbed his fingers along the device, that was housed just beneath her skin.

His expression had gone from lustful to unreadable. Just when the moment was becoming awkward he spoke, "The first order of business after we are married is to have that bullshit taken out of your arm."

Ashtyn's eyes widened in shock. That wasn't the response that she had expected. He wanted the device out, and if he did want it out then that could only mean… "You want me to have your child?"

Erik looked at her, his expression was calm. He was quiet for a few beats of a moment before he answered, "I had hoped that you were pregnant already." Ashtyn's heart was thundering out of her chest. She couldn't believe him. She couldn't believe that he wanted to be a father, and what was even more shocking was that he wanted her to have his child right away.

"Are you sure?" Ashtyn asked. She wasn't even sure rather or not she was ready to have children. She always knew that she would like to have children one day, but the notion always seemed like a far away event. Yet, Erik was thinking of impregnating her immediately. To say that Erik moves fast would be an understatement.

"You know that I only say what I mean. The thought of your belly swelling with my seed nestled inside you is nearly intoxicating to me. It is a nine-month reminder to everyone how much you are mine. It is the sexiest thing a woman can do for her man." He stated matter-of-factly.

It was hard for Ashtyn to argue with him, he made her want to see things his way. Yet, she wasn't sure if having a child so soon was the best move. It all was happening too soon and to be honest Ashtyn wanted to enjoyed being a newlywed for at least a year. "Perhaps, we can wait a little while longer before I start popping out babies." Ashtyn said, trying to dismiss the higher-level convo. If Erik was at all disappointed he didn't give off any tells. Nevertheless, there was a feeling within the pit of Ashtyn's stomach that he was dissatisfied with her decision. However, he didn't press her, and she only wanted to prepare for their wedding.

"I guess this is goodbye, until I see you again tonight." Erik stated, just before he prepared to take his leave.

"Wait!" Ashtyn called out to him. "Where are we hosting the wedding? Is the entire kingdom invited? What am I going to wear?" Ashtyn knew that she had bombarded him with questions, but they hadn't even discussed their wedding plans.

"Chill…" Erik said smoothly, "I got everything under control."

Ashtyn smirked, "Yeah, I bet you do _control_ _freak_." She quipped.

Before she could react, his lips were upon hers. She exhaled, and he literally took her breath away. Ashtyn was dizzy with lust, with him being all she could feel. Before she could grasp the situation he abruptly ended their make-out session. He looked down at her and grinned, knowing that he was leaving her hot and bothered. "You can thank your sassiness for you being left unsatisfied." He said seductively, before leaving her in their bedroom alone.

Ashtyn threw herself dramatically onto the bed. The man absolutely drove her wild with desire. She felt a heat radiating deep within herself. She was so very, so very…horny. What could she do to alleviate her need. She thought about pleasuring herself, but quickly realized that touching herself would only further frustrate her. Only Erik's touch would heal her… renew her.

She sighed, knowing that he would be hers in a few hours, it was the only thing that calmed her. She rolled over onto her stomach, resting on the bed. Suddenly, Ashtyn became miffed by the thought that he was arranging everything. She didn't want to appear sexist, but wasn't the chore of planning a wedding usually the work of the bride? Yet, the execution of the wedding was totally up to Erik, who didn't really convey a sense of romance.

Nevertheless, she was out of the planning completely. She would have to trust that her man knew her well enough to know what she would like for her wedding. Then before she could dwell on the thought any longer she heard a knock on her bedroom's door. She didn't have the desire to get up and properly greet her visitor, so she answered, "Enter, please."

The door opened, and she saw Zoya poke her head into the room. "Madam, I come to help you dress." She explained. "Is this an appropriate time?"

Ashtyn sat up on her bed, to face her, "Hi Zoya. Yes, please come in."

Zoya entered the room, accompanied by two other handmaidens. The women bathe Ashtyn and afterwards massaged the most delightfully scented oils into her skin, in preparation for her nuptials. Erik had given the women orders to pamper her, and to attend to her every need. Ashtyn smiled to herself, receiving all the perks of being Erik's woman, and soon his queen. So far, he had out done himself, and as time passed Ashtyn was relieved that he was overseeing the arrangements. She moaned in appreciation.

"Is everything well my queen?" Asked the maiden who was rubbing her down.

Closing her eyes, Ashtyn replied, "All is well." as serenity pulsated throughout her body.

"If you do not mind me saying. You will be a beautiful bride."

"Why, thank you."

"The king is blessed to have such a kind person by his side. Perhaps, it will help to soften his heart." Ashtyn's eyes shot open, she felt the slight dig against her man and she was not happy.

Just when Ashtyn was about to put the servant in her place, Zoya spoke. "Watch your uncouth tongue when you are speaking to our mistress." She scolded the young maiden, who instantly hushed. Ashtyn's glowing purple eyes fell upon Zoya's. Zoya nodded to Ashtyn in understanding. Erik was right an apology from him wouldn't change Zoya's feelings towards him. It would had been demeaning for him, as her king, to apologize to his servant; and entirely unnecessary. Zoya would be loyal despite her ill feelings towards her king.

Ashtyn wasn't going to thank her. There was no need. Ashtyn was finally beginning to understand who she needed to become, she wasn't meant to be their friend…she was meant to be their queen. Ashtyn felt in that moment that she was meant to rule, and to rule by Erik's side.

Meanwhile…Erik was instructing the servants, who have been assigned to assist with the arrangement of the wedding. He barked out orders, he wanted everything to be perfect for his queen. W'Kabi stood next to him overseeing the progress that was being made. Erik didn't have many people who he would considered to be a friend, but W'Kabi was someone who he could see becoming a true confidant to him.

"You think that your bride will be happy with the arrangements?" He asked, with an easy smile upon his face.

Erik glanced over at him, and then back to the servants who were at work. "Truthfully, I hope so. She can be a bit demanding at times." Erik joked.

"Well…one strong will deserves another. When my eyes first befell upon you, I said to myself, surely royalty flowed within your blood. When I saw her by your side, I saw her devotion for you. If we had not accepted your offer, to overthrown T'Challa, she would had followed you to your grave gladly. Together, you and your bride are fearless. You are exactly what Wakanda needs to survive and thrive. T'Challa, may he find peace in the afterworld, didn't have the boldness or the ruthlessness that you have. That is why you are _my_ king."

Erik looked at W'Kabi and saw only sincerity within his eyes. Erik felt a pang of emotion within his chest. W'Kabi's words were meaningful, and though Erik would never admit it. It felt good to have his support. Erik nodded in acknowledgment of his words. Soon they returned to overseeing the final finishes of the wedding preparations.

A few hours later…Ashtyn was fully dressed in a beautiful bridal gown. No, her dress wasn't ivory, or white to showcase her purity. Instead, Ashtyn's gown was violet, the same vibrant color of her eyes. Inspired by Wakanda's rich heritage, it had golden fabric of threads weaved throughout it, that practically made the dress glow.

"Please have a seat Madam." Requested Zoya. Ashtyn sat down onto the stool that was placed before the vanity mirror. She looked at her reflection and was stunned. Zoya had done her makeup in a very dramatic fashion, that was utterly different from how she usually wore her make-up. Ashtyn smiled liking the image displayed before her. "You are pleased?" Zoya asked.

"Yes." Ashtyn responded. Ashtyn could see Zoya smiling in the reflection of the mirror, Ashtyn returned her smile as their eyes connected in the mirror.

"Madam, it is tradition for the bride to wear a Dhuku on her wedding day."

"Dhuku?"

"Yes, it is a headdress. Allow me to show you your options." Zoya said before calling the maidens over to display the diverse types of Dhukus that Ashtyn could choose from. Ashtyn viewed them all and wanted something that complimented her new sense of self. Something that was as daring and as beautiful as she felt. The Dhuku that she picked was golden with violet gems sewed onto it. Zoya was pleased with her choice and made quick work of arranging the Dhuku upon Ashtyn's head. Once she had finished Ashtyn viewed herself in the mirror. Her look was complete, and she was beyond pleased with the end results. Erik had never seen her like this before and she was eager to show him.

"Are we to leave soon?" Ashtyn asked. She hadn't been nervous, only excited. Yet now she could feel the butterflies in her stomach stirring.

"Yes, madam. We are to make our way to the garden."

"The royal garden where we met Timber?"

The dismay on Zoya's face couldn't be hidden. "Yes, but that beast will not be attending. Per orders of the king he has been apprehended and placed in a cage." Shock must had shown upon Ashtyn's face, but Zoya quickly added. "To not fear mistress, he has not been harmed. He is now considered to be your royal pet. He is being treated with the upmost care, I assure you."

Ashtyn was pleased to hear that Timber was alright. She smiled to herself as she thought about Erik taking in the leopard for her benefit. Nevertheless, there was no time to relish in Erik's thoughtful gesture. They needed to make their way to the royal garden. In less than an hour or so, she was going to be Erik's wife…she was going to be his queen.

A/N: Okay I know that wasn't the wedding, it will be fully written out in the next chapter. Don't forget every wedding has a honeymoon. Review and let me know if you are ready for the next chapters!


	14. Chapter 14: Nuptials

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything to do with Marvel.

 **Chapter Fourteen: Nuptials**

Standing at the altar, Erik waited for his bride to arrive. He supposed that most men would be anxious, when it came to convo regarding commitment, but not him. He couldn't wait to be bound to Ashtyn for the rest of his life, and perhaps…even in the _afterlife_. After years of being alone, it was comforting to know that Ashtyn would remain by his side forevermore.

He thought back to their last conversation, about her having his baby. Oh, how he wanted to have a family with her. He never had a family, not really. After the death of his mother his father had been inattentive, only for brief moments in time did Erik remember his father providing him with his undivided attention. Yet, Erik couldn't feel anger towards his father for being distant, for he now understood his disposition. It had become painfully clear to Erik that his father had never truly healed from his mother's death. Erik's love for Ashtyn had made him recognize his father's brokenness. If Erik was ever to lose Ashtyn he wasn't sure who he would become. For she was his linked to his humanity, she was the reason why he was anything more than _just_ a monster.

For all these reasons he wanted to have a child with her. The world is so unpredictable, and life is so fleeing. He would give his life for hers, and he knew that she would do the same. If he couldn't envision a future without her, then he could only imagine that she couldn't live without him either. He recalled W'Kabi's words, of her gladly meeting her grave to follow him. His words both comforted and terrified Erik. Never had Erik had someone who would fight for him, sacrifice for him like his Madam Slay. Yet, it frightened him that he could lose her because of her willingness to follow him. If one of them were to go then they would need something to anchored them to the world, so that all hope would not be lost. No, she would bear his seed. For her own good, Erik had decided that she would submit to his will.

"Your bride has arrived my king." The priest, who was presiding over the wedding said to Erik. Erik turned to see his bride standing at the end of the aisle in all her glory. Her bridal gown was extraordinary. It shined with golden-rays of twines that were brighter than the sun. Even under the glow of a full moon, her dress demanded his attention.

"It is as if the moon cannot compete with her radiance." Erik said to himself. Marveling at the beauty of his bride.

"You are truly blessed my king." W'Kabi said, as he patted Erik on the back. Erik's chest swelled with pride. Indeed, all that he had ever desired was falling into place. He was King of Wakanda, soon he would be wedded to the woman of his dreams, and later a father. Things couldn't be going anymore perfectly. A low rumbling of drums beating began to sound off as his bride made her way towards him. Petals were thrown at her feet, as she walked towards him. He could only hope that she remembered the significance of the petals that laid before her.

As Ashtyn made her way to Erik she could smell a familiar scent invading her nose. She looked down to view the petals that were being thrown at her feet. Then she realized that the scent was that of the African Violet. It was the flower that surrounded them when he proposed to her. Her eyes looked up to meet his. Erik smiled, knowing that she remembered. Ashtyn was impressed by his incorporation of _their_ flower into the ceremony. Erik had managed to make the wedding extravagant but intimate. Besides the priest, only W'Kabi, Zoya, and the Dora Milaje were present. This environment felt like _them_ , they didn't need a large audience around them…they only needed each other. In their short but fulfilling time together Ashtyn knew with certainty that they were meant to be one.

As she took her place before him, she gazed deeply into his eyes. If she didn't know any better, she could had sworn that his eyes held unshed tears. Yet, Erik wasn't a sensitive person…at least not with such tender emotions. She turned to face the priest, as he spoke in Wakanda's native tongue. Ashtyn, due to her studies regarding Wakanda's culture, understood a few words that were being spoken by the priest, Nevertheless, she was still lost during most of the ceremony. Yet, it didn't matter what he said, only that by the end of his lengthy speech that they were married was all that concerned her.

Once the ceremony part was over, the exchanging of the rings was next. Ashtyn turned to Zoya, who provided Ashtyn with a golden-plated vibranium ring. Though Ashtyn had little involvement with the planning of the wedding, she did manage to choose the type of ring that she wanted to give to her future husband. She knew that he had a thing for gold. As she was placing the ring onto his finger, an uncalled thought popped into her mind. Recalling how his golden crowns glimmered in the morning sun, right before he went down on her, caused her body to shiver involuntarily.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked concerned.

"Yes." Ashtyn replied breathlessly. She refused to look him directly in his eyes. Somehow, she knew that he would know that she was thinking about him, and all the things he could make her body experience. There was no need to stroke his ego, he knew that she was his.

He smirked, not knowing what exactly caused her tremor, but he could sense that something sensual must had crossed her mind. He decided to let the moment pass, no reason to bring it to her attention that he felt her need for him. Then came time for him to place his chosen ring onto her finger. W'Kabi gave the ring to Erik. Before placing the ring onto her finger, he met her eyes and said, "I wanted your wedding ring to be as unique as you are."

Curious Ashtyn watched as he placed the ring onto her finger, and immediately noticed that it wasn't a traditional white-diamond that most women would wear, but a lively purple. "Like you, this diamond has undergone a change, thanks to Wakanda's technology, it is the only one of its kind in existence." Erik offered his reasoning for choosing the unorthodox wedding ring, but Ashtyn didn't need one. She loved it! She tried not to cry, so that she could keep her make-up flawless; but tears began to pour from her eyes despite her best effort.

Erik took the pad of his thumb and gently padded away her tears. He looked at his queen and was pleased that she was happy with his choices. He kissed her, even before the priest had granted his permission for him to do so. With that, the wedding was officially over, and they were man and wife. There was no reception, so to speak. They had a cocktail or two but didn't stay too long with their small wedding party. Erik was eager to be alone with his queen.

Ashtyn could still feel his warm breath upon her skin, as he stood behind her, he whispered into her ear. "Let's get the hell out of here." He purposely pressed himself against her. She could feel his erection, and she knew his intentions well. Excusing herself, and Erik, they made their way to their bedroom. Erik quickly took lead, as he took her by the hand and began to stride purposely to their room. He opened their bedroom door and paused. He turned to her and lifted her, cradling her within his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

"How traditional of you." Ashtyn commented. Erik didn't provide her with a response, he only kissed her on her cheek as he placed her feet back onto the floor. The kiss was surprisingly chaste, but she knew that the kiss would be the only purely innocent thing given to her tonight. She could hardly wait for the sinful acts that would surely take place during their first night as a wedded couple.

"You look amazing tonight." Erik said, as his eyes washed over her entire body in utter appreciation.

"You look pretty hot yourself." Ashtyn jokingly responded. Now, they were on equal footing. Neither of them had pulled ahead to take control of the situation. Ashtyn wondered if she should make the first move or allow for him to fully control the tempo of their night. She wanted him to witness a part of herself that he had never seen before. A thought came to her and she wanted to do something that would both shock and please him. She gently shoved him towards their bed. He looked curiously at her, but allowed for her to guide him, she gave one final shoved causing him to sit down.

Getting comfortable he placed his hands flat against the bed and used his arms to prop his body up. Erik wondered what his queen had in store for him. He had plans for the night, but he was always up for any surprises that his woman could provide. She backed away from him and walked over to the remote that controlled the entertainment system. She pressed the button that controlled the radio. Erik's eyebrows perked up, apparently whatever she had planned for him involved music.

Thanks to the surround sound system the heavenly voice of a four-octave angel filled the room. He instantly relaxed as he began to chill with the vibe of the song. His girl knew what he liked, and the song lyrics penetrated him.

" _Inside_ _My_ _Love_ , by Minnie Riperton. An oldie but a goodie, huh?" His queen only smirked at him, and then began to dance seductively, in rhythm with the song. His eyes traced her every movement as he took in the sensual sight of her stripping for him. Damn…it was intoxicating how turned on he was getting. When she was near enough for him to touch her, he reached out for her, but she playfully swatted his hand away. "Okay Madam Slay, do what you do." He said submitting to her wishes. Was he about to be conquered once more? If so, he was down for it.

Near the ending of the song, Minnie's hauntingly-sensual riffs had set the mood, and his queen had stripped down to only her undergarments. She stood before him, as the song ended, quietness overtook the environment. Her eyes brimming with such emotion…with such love for him. Her seductive dance was for his viewing pleasure, but now she needed him to give her what only he could provide…. _release_. This was their first night together as man and wife, and he wanted her to feel his devotion for her.

Erik stood up before her, taking her face into his hands, he began to gently stroke her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. He stared at her with great intent. His heart felt strange, as if it was breaking. Loving Ashtyn was frightening in the most wonderful way, never had he needed anyone as much as he needed her. "I am so in love with you." He confessed.

Ashtyn smiled, "And I with you." She said as she kissed him gently. Erik's arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. Ashtyn's hands went to his chest and began to undo the buttons to his clothes. He broke their kiss to help her with his undressing. Once he was freed from his clothing he stood before her with only his boxer briefs on, matching her manner of dress. They resumed their kissing, only this time it was deeper. The intensity and the urgency of the moment growing by the second. As their need to once again to be connected seemed to reach a fever pitch. He maneuvered her over to the bed and sat her onto it. He leered, as he hovered over her, forcing her to move backwards towards the center of the bed.

She began to lay onto her back, but Erik desired her in another position. He suddenly flipped her placing her on her hands and knees. "My desire is to take you gently, but now…I am feeling a need to have you in a more aggressive manner." Erik explained. Ashtyn didn't care the manner of how they consummated their bond to each other. All she desired was to have him inside her once more. "You can have me anyway you want me." She said giving him permission to give into his needs.

He quickly removed his boxers. Kneeling behind her, he reached over and unhooked her bra. He slid the lacey material down her arms, she lifted her hands up to allow for the full removal of the garment. Erik tossed it to the side of the bed, not caring where it landed. Then he slowly slid his hands down her body, taking in its beauty as he did. His hands stopped once they had reached her hips, he hooked his fingers beneath the thin bands of her panties and he slid them down, passed her thighs to her knees. Again, Ashtyn assisted, by lifting her legs to allow for the garment to be removed.

Erik was then faced with Ashtyn's glorious ass positioned before him. He couldn't help himself, as he gave her a hard smack. She cried out and he recalled the moment she had spanked him. He had enjoyed it, and he imagined that she too liked to be chastised. The area that he hit, was slightly blushed by his slap. He leaned in and kissed the spot, as if to kiss away any pain that he had caused.

She moaned in pleasure. He gripped her hips and positioned himself to enter her. "Tell me that you are mine." He commanded.

"I am yours. For now, and evermore." She vowed. Erik closed his eyes and sucked in a breath as he glided himself deeply within her core. His pumps were slow and deliberate, he wanted her to feel every stroke. He wanted to draw out their sexual encounter, so when they had hit the moment of their peaking it would be acute. Yet, his Madam Slay was attempting to take over. She began to rock, meeting his thrusts. He gripped her hips, trying to slow her rhythm; but it felt so fucking good that he eventually had to permit her movement.

Their movement began to increase with each passing moment. A whimper escaped Erik's mouth. Yet, he managed to keep himself from breaking, he kept on pumping into her. She was so wet and warm, and he felt blessed to have her as his. She was chasing her climax, her rocking had taken over their movement altogether, and he was losing the battle of keeping himself it check. He bit his lower lip, to take his mind off his pending release.

"Give into me." Ashtyn commanded. Mirroring Erik's words from that morning. Erik winced knowing that he should, but he simply couldn't.

"You first." He replied. Not wanting to surrender despite the need for him to.

Between, her thrusts Ashtyn managed to say, "This is not a competition."

Erik smirked, knowing that she was so close to the edge. "Then you should give in to me." It was then that he heard the low growl coming from her. _Oh, shit._ He thought. He had awoken her primitive side. She erected her body straight up. Still connected, by their sex, she forced him onto his back. He was amazed by the quickness of her movements. He was now beneath her and she was on top, with her back against him. She took complete control of the grinding, and he reached down to play with her button as she did.

They were at a stalemate, neither one wanting their moment together to end. Sweat began to formulate all over their naked bodies. "Fuck, we can't go on like this forever." Erik said in exasperation. He needed his release and so did she, but his queen was stubborn, and her new side loved to conquer him. Though, he thought that he wouldn't mind being the submissive for the night, his mind had changed. This was going to set the tempo of their marriage. It may had been chauvinist and outdated, but he was the man and felt a need to assert his dominance over her. Taking his other hand, he cupped one of her breast and began to tease her nipple. She gasped, and he began to feel her body surrendering to him. Yet, she would require more if she was going to be pushed over the edge.

Whispering in her ear he said. "You belong to me. I want you to feel me deep within your soul. Do you feel me inside of you?" A broken yes came from Ashtyn's throat, it was barely audible, but Erik heard her. "Tell me that this pussy is mine." A whimper was her only response, but it wasn't what he wanted to hear from her lips. "Use your words." He commanded.

"Yes!" She shouted out, as she gave into her lust. She climaxed hard and only then did Erik give into his own desire. He gripped her tightly around her waist as he came down from his high. A few spasm like pumps were all that he had left within himself as his climax concluded.

Resting they laid for a few moments, as they recovered from their sexual high. Ashtyn turned over onto her stomach, while still lying on top of Erik. They embraced each other, and Erik kissed the top of her head. He breathed in the scent of her hair. He lived for violence and chaos, but he treasured the quietness of his private time with his queen. He wondered if anything could feel as right as things were at that moment.

Ashtyn lifted her head to view her husband. She smiled feeling every bit the blushing bride. He looked back at her and brushed a stray hair from her face. "In this moment is there anything that you would withhold from me?" Erik asked.

Suspicion crept into her mind. She had a feeling where this line of higher-convo was heading, but she didn't what to jumped to conclusions. "I would grant you anything within reason." She replied.

"Um." Was his only response.

Ashtyn tilted her head. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means." He said in a cryptic manner. "What if what I ask of you was something that could benefit you too?" Ashtyn pondered his words. Though, she knew what he was really asking her she asked anyway, "What is it that you want from me?"

Erik smirked, and gently moved her off him. She laid in the bed as she watched him walked into their ensuite. He returned moments later holding something behind his back. "Will you do anything for me?" He asked. Ashtyn was slightly alarmed by his demeanor. He gave off a mischievous aura that emanated from him.

"Depends." Ashtyn answered truthfully. Erik sighed, it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it was her truth. She had no idea what he had planned but she knew that it was something that she wouldn't be happy about. "What do you have behind your back?"

Erik jaw ticked. As he considered his words carefully. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes." Ashtyn answered wearily. "Erik, you are starting to scare me. Show me what you have behind your back."

Erik sighed, again. "Remain calm." He said, before he brought forward the item that he had retrieved from the bathroom. Ashtyn couldn't believe her eyes when she caught sight of the straight edge razor within his hands. Ashtyn's eyes immediately connected with his with great concern. Erik's look was impassive. He offered no explanation as he began to slowly approach her with the razor in hand readying it for use. As he stalked forward, Ashtyn naturally recoiled. The man who had made loved to her mere minutes ago was gone, now who stood in his place was a _monster_.

 **A** / **N** : Goodness that was a tough chapter for me to write! Hopefully, you guys like it. Please review. Thank you for your support. Concrete Lily.


	15. Chapter 15: Issues

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Marvel.

 **Chapter Fifteen: Issues**

Ashtyn continued to back away from her husband. He looked insane with intent. "Erik, stop!" Ashtyn demanded, as she quickly hopped out of the bed to stand to her feet. He paused for a moment and tilted his head, resembling far too much the infamous fictional-killer, _Michael_ _Myers_. In a panic, Ashtyn rushed to the door to escape. Erik caught up to her in a moment's notice. Wrapping his arms around her he prevented her from leaving the room. "Erik…what the fuck!"

"Ashtyn you are freaking out for no reason." He said trying to calm her. "I am not going to hurt you."

"Then let me go!" She said as she continued to fight against his hold.

"I can't let you go outside the room buck-ass-naked. Girl calm your ass down!" He screamed. He had never yelled at her before, she immediately quieted in shock. "Now, let me explain. I will never hurt you. You know that."

"Then what's up with the blade?" Ashtyn shot back at him.

"I've already told you. The first order of business was to remove that bullshit from your arm. I thought that you were down for this."

"No. I told you that I didn't think that it was the right time. That's your mutherfuckin' problem! You think just because you say something to me that it means that we agree. That is not how a relationship works." Ashtyn said, as Erik released her from his grip.

He looked dumfounded, as he took in her words. Ashtyn was nearly broken by his next choice of words. "Baby…I don't mean to scare you. I just want you to have my child."

Ashtyn hated the sound of his broken voice. She wanted to smooth things over, without dismissing her position on the matter. "I love you despite your flaws and all your issues. Nothing will make me stop loving you. But this shit _must_ end. You cannot force your will upon me. You kidnapped me because you wanted me and was fearful that you wouldn't be able to keep me otherwise. But when are you going to learn that I am with you, I am _for_ you. Stop imposing your authority over me just because you are afraid."

He listened to her words and knew that she was right. He was the one who needed to calm down. In the past, he had always operated on pure impulse; but clearly his old approach wasn't working for Ashtyn. Ashtyn is his future. So, if he wanted to keep her in his future; he would have to change his modus operandi.

"You know I have some shit to still work out. My issues won't go away overnight." He offered somberly; as he suddenly began to feel guilty for frightening her. He was supposed to make her feel safe. Was that not his job as her husband?

His wife turned around and kissed him gently, before saying. "I know baby, and I am trying to be patient with you. We will get it right. I know that we will." With her words penetrating him deeply. A new hope sprung within his heart. Perhaps, everything wasn't as bleak as it seems. He still wanted what he desired from her. However, he was content that they were on good terms. Folding the blade to a close, it was his answer to her that for the time being they would go at her pacing. Yet, he couldn't help but to add, "Please reconsider the whole pregnancy thing. I am so in love with you. It would make me so very happy if you would honor me by having my child."

"I will consider it. I promise, I just need time to think things over." Erik didn't like the vagueness of her answer, but he had no choice than to accept it. He wasn't going to force her, despite his wishes. Taking her into his arms, this time tenderly, he kissed her. Before he knew it, she was kissing him back. One thing led to another, and they began to make love again; right where they were on the floor. It was gentle, lacking the harshness of their previous encounter. He guided her so that she was positioned on top of him. He watched as she slid onto him, she began to ride him drawing out his desire for her. Her movements were as if she was trying to ease away the tension that had risen because of his actions. He was simply grateful for the blessing she was bestowing upon him.

She had a way of making him feel accepted. With all his issues, she found a way to love him. Most women would had ran away screaming, but she hadn't. He moaned as he felt the sweet sensation of his arousal coming to a head. "I love you." She whispered, between her own soft moans of yearning. He winced as the acute feeling of pleasure washed over him like a tidal wave. "I love you too.' He managed to say before succumbing to the intense feeling.

Ashtyn toppled over him, as she submitted to her own release. She loved the feeling of her husband's hot seed erupting within her. Indeed, she would one day have his baby. Nevertheless, she was determined to make this one decision without being overwhelmed by his own will. It seemed to be her natural desire to want to appease him. Yet, this was a serious choice to be made, and she couldn't just on a whim become a mother without careful consideration. The had issues that still needed to be resolved and until they were, there would be no further additions to their union.

In the afterglow of their coupling, Erik wrapped his arms around her securely. "I would die to protect you." He declared. Ashtyn's embrace tightened in response. Something thick hung in the air. They could both sense that the tide was turning. It was nothing that could be named, but there was a growing concern that was getting ever closer.

Trying to chase away the seriousness of the moment Ashtyn joked, "You are too ornery to die. Only the good die young." Erik kissed the top of her head in response to her statement. Yet, their odd connection let him know that she too could sense the inkling that dark days were soon approaching. If he could stay within the moment he would, but time waits for no man. He rolled her over onto her back and began to kiss her passionately. They would make love once more before sleep took them both.

* * *

The next morning, the sun shined through the cracks of the curtains. Alerting Ashtyn that it was morning. She shifted and could feel a soreness between her legs. She smiled, remembering their first night as husband and wife. She reached over to touch Erik, but to her dismay he wasn't lying next to her.

"Erik?" She called out. As she searched for him within the darken room with her nocturnal eyes. Yet, he wasn't there. Wrapping the bedsheet around her nude form she gets out of the bed. She could hear the voices of W'Kabi and Erik just outside of their bedroom's door. She grimaced as she overhears her husband's plan to overthrow the world's governments, and to declare Wakanda as being sovereign over all. To her horror, she understood the wave of emotions that was pouring off her husband last night. The sense of foreboding was justified, her love was going to start the next world war.

Weak with understanding, Ashtyn dropped to her knees. Tears began to roll from her eyes. She dared not sob openly, because if she was to hear the rest of their conversation she would need to remain silent.

"Have you heard anything more about auntie and them?" Erik asked.

"No, my king. However, we believe that they may be heading to the Jabari Tribe. Though, being somewhat unlikely…do to their discontent for T'Challa's rule; it is the only place that we have not yet searched for them. Should we pursue them?"

After a few beats of a moment, Erik replied. "Send a small retrieval party after them. I think that it is time that we have a family reunion."

"As you wish my king. Any special orders?"

"Tell your men to bring them back to me, dead or alive." Erik said coldly.

Ashtyn could tell that the conversation was over, she hurried back to their bed. Lying down, she pretended to still be asleep. Upon entering the room, Erik lays beside her. He snuggles her closely from behind. As he spooned her, he nestled his nose within her hair to breathe her in. " _Mine_." He said aloud to himself. Wrapping his arms tightly around her he falls asleep.

Ashtyn, however, was wideawake. She was frantic with the knowledge that she had overheard. She couldn't allow for Erik to harm T'Challa's grieving family or begin a war. Knowing that both events would be detrimental to Erik's spiritual well-being, it was her duty as his wife to protect him…even from himself. If they were heading to the Jabari Tribe, Ashtyn would track them to keep them safe. There was only one person who she could ask for help in locating the tribe's location…Zoya.

 **A/N:** Adventure time! Will Ashtyn locate the royal family before W'Kabi's men do? What do you all think will happen once Erik realizes that his wife has betrayed him. Fun times are sure to happen during the next few chapters. Thank you for reading! Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts. Have a great week!

~Concrete Lily.


	16. Chapter 16: Betrayal

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything related to Marvel.

 **Chapter** **Sixteen** : **Betrayal**

Ashtyn didn't sleep a wink. Her mind was too busy trying to plan her exit from the compound. She was grateful when Erik said that he needed to attend to his kingly duties. It was just the opportunity she needed to talk to Zoya. She watched him dress himself and noted how he was baring his scarred chest for his subjects viewing. "Intimidation is key huh." She remarked.

Erik sees her through the reflection of the mirror and smirks. He knew that she understood his tactics well. Once he had finished dressing he approached her, as she laid on the bed. He takes his seat on the bed, then leans over to kiss her gently on the lips. A sharp ache hits Ashtyn in the center of her chest. Ashtyn was excruciatingly aware that this could be the last moment that things would be _peaceful_ between them. She knew that her next course of action was treason, and even Erik's love for her could not guarantee that she wouldn't face disciplinary actions.

Yet, Ashtyn was certain that she could intervene without being found out by her husband. She could warn the royal family and be home in time to be Erik's supportive wife. If she was careful perhaps he would never know.

"Is everything alright?" Erik inquired, as he redrew from their kiss.

"Yes, why?" Ashtyn replied coolly.

"You seem… _tense_." Erik commented. His eyes searching for signs of her truth. Ashtyn was determined to sell her wellbeing and insisted that she was fine. Erik seemed satisfied by her reply. He kissed her on the forehead once more before exiting their bedroom.

Ashtyn threw the covers off her and hurried to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and dressed. It was midmorning, she had to find Zoya, wherever she may be. Thinking about Zoya and her role as a high priestess she decided to go to the underground chamber. Upon entering the chamber Ashtyn witnesses firsthand, the destruction that Erik's insecurity had caused. The once beautiful garden, that housed the life-saving heart-shaped herb was no more. In its place were ashes. Only Zoya remained tending to a garden that was beyond restoration; or…was it? Ashtyn viewed Zoya kneeling and smoothing over the soil; and instantly realized that something was amiss.

"Zoya?" Ashtyn watched as Zoya jumped in response to hearing her name being called.

Zoya quickly tried to recover from her nervous reaction by a pleasant greeting. "Madam, I trust that your morning is going well."

Ashtyn refused to address her. Clearly, her greeting was meant to redirect Ashtyn's attention from whatever Zoya was trying to conceal. Instead, Ashtyn asked, "What are you doing here? The hidden garden had been burnt to nothingness. Yet, you still come here."

"I…" Zoya begin to explain, but she's abruptly cut off by Ashtyn's demand.

"Zoya, move aside." Zoya was hesitant but eventually obeyed. Stepping aside Zoya revealed what she tried so desperately to hide.

Ashtyn leaned over to get a better look at Zoya's hidden project and was surprised by what she saw. Just sprouting out of the soil was a bud of a heart-shaped herb. Shock resonated within Ashtyn, who promptly turned to Zoya for answers.

"I kept seeds of the heart-shaped herb in my quarters. Just to ensure the species survival." Zoya offered in explanation. "Please…mistress do not be angry with me." Ashtyn held a single hand to her to silence her. Zoya felt the walls of her world collapsing around her. Fully expecting Ashtyn's wrath, she instead received a proposition.

"This can stay between us. Only if you promise to assist me in my quest. You mustn't tell anyone ever about what we are about to do. This is the only stipulation for my silence." Nodding, Zoya agreed to her queen's requirements. "My husband wants to retrieve T'Challa's family. He believes that they are heading to the Jabari Tribe. Do you know where they are located?" Zoya nodded once more. "I need for you to take me there. I must warn the royal family."

"Madam, this is high treason. Even for a queen, the repercussions could be severe. Are you sure that you want to do this?" Zoya's warning penetrated Ashtyn down to her very core. It was the very same warning that played on constant repeat throughout Ashtyn's mind. Yet, she couldn't make herself change her course. With her whole heart she believed that it would cause irrevocable damage to her husband's very soul if he were to murder his own blood. He had seen and done great evil, but she still could see the fragile spirit that lied beneath it all. Ashtyn felt that it was her wifely duty to protect him, from all evil…even the evil that he creates for himself.

Steeling herself Ashtyn answers, "Yes, I am aware of the _potential_ consequences. Nevertheless, with your help I believe that we can do this thing, without being caught. Will you help me?"

"Yes, Madam I shall help you." Walking over to grab her cloak, Zoya wrapped the garment around herself. "Where we are going is high in the mountains. It can get extremely cold. Perhaps, you would like to dress in warmer attire."

Ashtyn looked down at her clothing. She was dressed in nothing more than a halter-top dress, that was shades of gold, and purple. She thought about her attire and quickly realized that since her transformation she hadn't experienced the sensation of feeling cold. In fact, her body temperature if anything ran warmer than most of those who were around her. Only Erik's temperature felt like her own. Perhaps, that was a side-effect of them ingesting the heart-shaped herb; or Ashtyn's bonding with the leopard. Either way Ashtyn somehow knew that she wouldn't need anything more than what she was already wearing.

"I am fine. Let's go."

* * *

Ashtyn and Zoya managed to get outside of Wakanda's boarders by stashing themselves inside of a wagon that was going out for trade. When the wagon had made its first stop they hastily exited the wagon and hid in some nearby shrubberies. Once the wagon had made it beyond their view the women stood to their feet.

"This path will lead us directly to the Jabari Tribe. This is the only passage to their kingdom. If we hurry, we may be able to reach their boarders by nightfall." Zoya said.

Nodding in response Ashtyn followed Zoya on the path that would lead them to the tribe. Along the way, they spoke about anything to pass the time. Their topic of discussion ranged from everything from their favorite foods, to some of the fears for the future of Wakanda. It was refreshing that Ashtyn had someone other than Erik to talk things over with. Her conversation with Erik were just as profound, but there was always a struggle for each of them to be heard. Their conversations were rarely easy, but her talks with Zoya came with no hidden agenda. Therefore, their conversations didn't carry the same heaviness as her talks with him.

Suddenly, the thought of Erik popped into Ashtyn's mind. She wondered what he was doing and if he was beginning to wonder where she was. She hoped that he was still busy with his duties. Once she was back home, Ashtyn planned to tell him that Zoya and her spent the day exploring the kingdom. It was not a total lie, Zoya was showing her the sites; just not those exclusive to Wakanda's boarders. Ashtyn exhaled, lying to her mate wasn't something that she wanted to do, but to tell him the truth was not an option. Then, Ashtyn's nose caught a scent. She felt an internal warning engulf her body, she stilled Zoya; who looked at her expectedly. Ashtyn herded them off the road into a ditch, that was beside the path. Sheltered by the veil of darkness provided by the starless, wintery-night sky. They were hidden from W'Kabi's men as they marched pass them.

"What are we to do?" Zoya whispered to Ashtyn. "This is the only path to the Jabari Tribe. We are fortunate that they didn't see us."

"It wasn't fortune that they didn't see us. I could smell them coming." Ashtyn could sense Zoya's disbelief but didn't address her concerns. Only Erik knew the extend of her transformation. For all Zoya knew, the only ability that Ashtyn returned with from the spirit realm was the gift of sight. Yet, so many more gifts had been added to her. Even Ashtyn was unaware of any limitations regarding her newfound capabilities. Suddenly, a second blast of wind alerted Ashtyn of other scents. With terror Ashtyn realized that the second set of scents belonged to the royal family. They were downwind and in the direct path of the soldiers.

Ashtyn knew that she had to stop them, but what could she do? It all happened like a scene from a suspense movie. The commotion was loud as W'Kabi's men found the family. There were screams and sound of combat, they weren't going quietly. Yet, there were too many soldiers and Ashtyn knew that they wouldn't last long without assistance. Without a further thought Ashtyn leapt into action. She could hear Zoya's pleas for her to stop, but she couldn't.

Ashtyn took off in a dead-run towards the site. Once she was there she immediately leapt into the air and pounced onto the first soldier that she encountered. Ashtyn's nails elongated and harden, she ripped through the man's throat without mercy. Tracking her next prey through the darkness, who was attacking T'Challa's younger sister Shuri. She ran over to aid her, all the while dodging the attacks of those who came between her and her target. Her catlike reflexes allowed her to move easily among them, and her claws ripped through the men with ease.

She reached Shuri within mere moments and disposed of her attacker just before he could strike her again. A bloodlust was raging within Ashtyn as she searched for more of W'Kabi's men, but Nakia had handled all the others. A strange disappointment took root within Ashtyn. Her adrenaline was pumping which caused her blood-stained hands to tremble. It was only after a few moments had passed that she could comprehend exactly what she had done. Now she trembled for a new reason, fear of what she had become.

Yet, there was no time to focus on herself. She had come to make sure that the royal family wasn't retrieved by W'Kabi's men and they weren't. She had succeeded in her quest.

"Why are you here?" Nakia asked, as she approached Ashtyn with caution. "Are you not with _him_?" Ashtyn growled at Nakia, who promptly drew her blade as if she was prepared to attack her. Ashtyn knew of the _him_ who she spoke of and could hear the disdain in her voice for her husband. Though Ashtyn had just helped to delivered them from the hands of W'Kabi's soldiers, it was done for the protection of _her_ Erik. If Nakia had mistaken where Ashtyn's loyalty lies, then she was about to find out. Ashtyn began to move towards Nakia, but Ramonda interceded.

"Nakia, meant to say that we are grateful for your assistance. Thank you." Ramonda said as she curtsied. Ashtyn halted, the former queen words calming her aggressiveness. Zoya approached the crowd and kneeled once she saw the exiled royal family. "Arise Zoya." Ramonda kindly said to her former subject.

Tears came to Zoya's eyes as she looked up to Ramonda. "I am so glad to see that you are alive and well." Ramonda smiled and helped Zoya to her feet. Turning to Ashtyn Zoya said, "We must be on our way back. It is getting late." Without a word being said, because there was nothing that Ashtyn could said. Her actions were puzzling even to herself. All she wanted to do was go home and washed the night away. Zoya and Ashtyn turned to make their way back to Wakanda. However, Shuri urged them to stop.

"Wait…" Shuri beseeched. Ashtyn slowly turned to face her. Ashtyn wasn't sure what she was going to say, after all her Erik had murdered her beloved brother. Ashtyn was prepared for everything except for what the princess had to say. "You have his hear, and his heart. If you can…try to steer him towards goodness." Ashtyn still speechless didn't outwardly give any indication that Shuri's words had penetrated her, but they had. Zoya and Ashtyn turned away from the royal family, leaving them to whatever fate that may befall them. As far as Ashtyn was concerned her part was finished.

* * *

Once they had made their way back to the kingdom the two women parted ways. Zoya held Ashtyn in a warm embrace that was almost as soothing as the shower that Ashtyn was planning on taking. Ashtyn was soon off to her bedroom, but not before learning that her husband was still dealing with his business matters. Ashtyn was grateful. She slipped into their bedroom without notice. She immediately headed to the bathroom and started the shower. She was anxious to get the dried blood off her. She strips off her ruined clothing, she stepped beneath the hot waters that streamed from the shower head. Tipping her head back she allowed the water to wash away the dirt and grime. She exhaled thinking that she had made it home free. When suddenly she heard a familiar voice say. "Where have you been…Ashtyn?"

Dread welled inside of Ashtyn's heart as she looked through the steamed glazed shower door to see Erik's standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Ashtyn wiped the steam from the glass to see his face better and was instantly frightened. He was calm in appearance, but his eyes gave away his rage.

"Oh Shit." Ashtyn said beneath her breath.

"Oh, _Shit_ is right." Erik said as he began to disrobe. Ashtyn wasn't sure what was about to happen, but she knew one thing. She was in deep trouble.

 **A/N:** Hey everyone. I wanted to take timeout to thank everyone who has supported this fanfic. We are nearing the end, and it has been a blast! Don't worry I still have a few more chapters in me, and I will finish this story. You all are the best! Thanks again and have a good week! Plus, do not forget to review. Concrete Lily.


	17. Chapter 17: Surprise

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything related to Marvel. Reader's discretion is advised. Within this chapter are some graphic scenes and questionable encounters between our two lovebirds.

 **Chapter Seventeen: Surprise**

Ashtyn steeled herself, as she watched Erik's clothes dropped to the floor. Somehow, she instinctively knew that she was in deep trouble. Erik entered the shower, Ashtyn's eyes stared at his hard chest as the sprays of waters from the showerhead came into contact him. She unknowingly began moving away from him as he attempted to come closer.

He paused, "What's the matter? You act like you are afraid of me." He stated, with an expressionless face. It was then that Ashtyn decided that she needed to woman-up. If he was aware of what she had done, then there was no point hiding it. However, if he didn't know then her behaving as if she is guilty would tip him off. She decided to play it _cool_ …or as unperturbed as she could be as he pinned her with his dark gaze. Ashtyn thought to herself; how could it be possible to be turned on and yet afraid? What strange black magic did her lover have over her.

"No, I am fine. It has just been a long day without you."

Erik didn't respond, he only stared. Ashtyn began busying herself with cleaning her body, trying her best to seem unbothered by his presence. However, she was a ball of jumbled nerves and she was plenty fearful. Ashtyn was about to turn around, to face the showerhead, giving herself a break from Erik's intimidating gaze. Suddenly, he ceased her hands. He began to look intensely at the tips of her fingers.

"Looks like dried blood." He said matter-of-factly.

"It is red dirt, I was helping Zoya in the garden today." Ashtyn lied and immediately turned away from him to scrub the evidence away.

"Oh…" He replied. Then grabbing the soap from her hands, he says. "I'll wash your back." He didn't give Ashtyn an option to refuse his assistance. Something was wrong, she could feel it. It wasn't anything that he said or did; but there was something in his tone which caused Ashtyn's apprehension. Erik began to lather the soap and then rubbed the suds onto her back with his bare hands. "Towel." He said demanding for her to hand her hand towel to him. Ashtyn obeyed him and stiffen as he began to scrub her back with it.

"How was your day?" Ashtyn asked, trying to disrupt his dark mood.

"It was… _difficult_."

"Oh, how so?"

"I missed you. I tried to find you, but you were nowhere to be found."

"I was with Zoya."

"Oh, yes you were gardening. Right." He said. Yet, again his tone caused Ashtyn to frown.

"That's right." Ashtyn would be damned if she would willingly admit her fault. Although, she was certain that he was aware on some level that she wasn't being completely honest with him. Nevertheless, until he mentioned his greater knowledge of her eventful day she would not confirm his suspicions. Ashtyn added, "You wanted for me to spend time with Zoya. Do you remember?"

"I do." Erik answered. Then, he turned her around, so that her back was to the streaming water; to rinse the suds away. He pressed himself against her and embraced her within his powerful arms. "Do you not know how much I love you?" He asked. His voice was foreign to her, he sounded as if he could cry. It was heartbreaking for Ashtyn to hear the desperation within his voice.

"Of course, I do." Ashtyn replied, she wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood in silence within each other's arms, with only the sound of the falling water hitting the floor beneath them. Ashtyn took in a deep breath hoping that he was finally accepting her story.

The moment was peaceful, as Ashtyn's worries began to fade. Yet, his next choice in words had completely undone her. "Then why do you _test_ me?"

Pulling away Ashtyn look up to view his eyes. Indeed, unshed tears threaten to spill, but didn't. She sucked in a sharp breath and began to say yet another lie; but he held up a hand to silence her.

"W'Kabi's men were ambushed. Some of them were torn apart like a wild animal had attacked them. But you knew that already didn't you." He accused, as he gently began to caress her left cheek with the back of his hand.

Ashtyn began to tremble in terror. "Erik…" She said as tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

"Shush, don't cry. Everything will be cool." He said as he brought her to his chest. He stroked her back in a reassuring motion, but Ashtyn didn't feel comforted. "If you were _anyone_ else you would be _dead_ already. You know that, don't you?"

Ashtyn nodded not knowing what else to do. She thought fleetingly about going on the offense. She could shove him away and make her escape. With her newfound powers she thought that it might work, but then again Erik was a seasoned warrior. Ashtyn doubted that even with her superhuman abilities that she was a match for him. If he was barely holding onto his sanity, then she didn't want to push him over the edge.

Ashtyn decided if she was going to survive, that she would have to submit to whatever his requirements for repentance may be. For she knows his needs, and she knew that he would use her guilt to break her. He tilted her head upwards, so that their lips could meet. He began to kiss her tenderly, but Ashtyn was resistant.

Stopping to looked down at her he says, "Oh hell naw. You better kiss me like your life depends on it." His ominous words weren't empty. Erik needed to be shown that she was still committed to him. He leaned in and kissed her. This time, she kissed him back matching his passion. Erik's hands slid down from her back, to grip her ass. Ashtyn jumped as his hands squeezed her tightly.

Pulling back, he wickedly grinned. Never, had he look more sinister. "I love your body."

Unsure of why he chose then to confess his love for her body she simply replied, "Thank you."

He sucked on his teeth, making a loud sound. Ashtyn's attention was drawn to his gold crowns as he completed the action. "Why don't you do a little twirl around for me. Show me what is mine." Ashtyn slowly begin to turn. Once her back was to him he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closely to him.

"Erik!" Ashtyn shrieked. His embrace was possessive, and he was holding her too tightly. She fought against him briefly, before he hushed her.

She calmed down to hear him out. "You know whatever comes next you brought it upon yourself." He whispered into her ear. It was a warning, but there was something seductive in his tone. Ashtyn's breath deepens in response to his dark promise. "Ask me what's my favorite part of your body is." He demanded. Dumbfounded by his question, she remained silent.

Erik then lean down to kiss the delicate skin, where her neck met with her shoulder. An involuntary shiver traveled throughout her body. Erik let out a soft chuckle, loving how her body responded to his touch. He wanted her to answer his question so that he could reveal how she was going to make up for her betrayal.

"Answer the question."

"I honestly don't know what part of my body you like the most."

"Okay, I'll give you a hint." Erik teased, as he began to grind his harden dick against her ass.

"My backside?" Ashtyn guessed.

"Hell yeah, I remember the first time we met. When you left I got my first glimpse of your ample ass. I got to confess… I have jacked-off thinking about how your booty moved as you sauntered off. Ashtyn, I want it."

"You want what?" Ashtyn asked, confused by his words. Erik gave another soft chuckle. Then, using his index finger he stroked between her butt-cheeks. With great concern Ashtyn realized what he wanted. He wanted to buttfuck her and she wasn't down. It had never been anything that she had ever wanted, or thought would be pleasurable. "Erik…" she started to object, but he cut her off by saying.

"Consider the alternatives." Instantly, Ashtyn recalled his earlier warning. It was only because he loves her that she was still alive. Though, he hadn't divulged his source, as to how he had discovered her treacherous behavior, she doubted not that he spoke the truth. After all, this was _her_ Erik despite their current predicament, he wouldn't say anything that he didn't mean.

Ashtyn quickly decided, that she didn't have much of a choice. Though, she knew that Erik wouldn't hurt her; she had to admit that she was too afraid to test his resolve. His insane code of ethics made him a dangerous man. Furthermore, Ashtyn had seen him commit horrendous acts of violence against those who were close to him. Ashtyn's mind drifted to Angel, his previous girlfriend before her. He had shot her and moments later had his dick down Ashtyn's throat without missing a beat. This was who she loved…a coldblooded killer. Was this not the same man who she thought to protect from his own dark need for revenge? Was she a fool for thinking that she could save his soul?

Ashtyn knew that she didn't have another option. He wanted what he wanted, and she would give into his fantasy, because she had betrayed him. Yet, he needed to know her reason why. "I didn't betray you to hurt or to undermine you. I did it because I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?" He questioned. As he applied the available bath oils to his member. Prepping to enter her.

Ashtyn begin to blurt out her reasoning, realizing how serious he was about getting down to business. "I didn't want for you to carry the death of your family upon you for the rest of your life. I was worried about your soul."

Erik paused as he aligned himself with her rear. He knew that she had her reasons, but he had never suspected that she considered her actions as a way for her to savage whatever remained of his soul. Indeed, she's in love with him, that he knew without her explanation. Erik knew that she wouldn't go against him without good reason. It was good to hear her confession aloud, but it changed nothing between them. She had to suffer for her crimes against him. Not even his queen could escape punishment.

"This is going to be intense." Erik warned. "The oil will make the entry smoother, but you're going to feel some… _discomfort_."

Ashtyn braced herself for penetration. This was going down no matter what she says, his dark mood had already confirmed it. Her guilt was making her submit to his will…like always. He wasn't just the master of her heart, but her mind. He knew how to play her. Perhaps, there was a part of her that longed to be dominated. It was a revelation to her that she liked him this way, she liked him dangerous. It was a high that she didn't know that she was becoming addicted to. Perchance, her motive was not as noble as she pretended it to be. Was it possible that she done it all to provoke him? Damn…If so she was truly fucked up and she couldn't blame him, it was all her.

He slowly entered her, and she tensed up. "Relax…baby." He hissed already feeling the effects of her firm hold. "Do you like pushing me so far? Is this what you wanted?" He didn't move, though he wanted her to feel some level of discomfort he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Yet, he didn't like her silence he needed her to confess her own twisted desires. He thrusted once inside her causing her to moan, with a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Fucking answer me Ashtyn."

"I…" She started to say as he began, but all she could focus on was the sensation she was feeling radiating from her ass. Was she enjoying it? Truthfully, it was too early in the act to determine her like or dislike for this new form of sex she was experiencing. She knew that he wanted an answer. "I like to test you. Something about you being the way you are now turns me on…I can't explain it any better than that."

Erik loved hearing her dark confession. He decided that she had gotten use to his length enough, so he began to move inside her. A tingling feeling began to engulf him. He looked down at his wife who was bent over before him. The hot water from the shower was spraying directly onto her back and cascading onto the shower's floor. "I can't believe that you are all mine." He said, just before he began to pick up his pace.

His strokes were getting deeper and Ashtyn's moans was driving him over the edge. He pressed on, going beyond his own sexual limits. Reaching around to touch her button he drove himself deeper into her as he played with her. She started to tremble beneath his touch. He smiled knowing that she was feeling it. "You like it when I pushed back don't you?" Erik quipped. As his lust had reached a fever pitch. He was going to come, and it would had served her right if he busted and didn't take her with him. Yet, his pride wouldn't allow him not to make her quiver. No, she would come, and she would know that he was the only one who could ever conquer her in this way.

He drove deep inside her, as he slid two of his fingers inside her punani. She screamed out. His thumb still managing to stroke her as he pumped his fingers within her. All the while grinding his dick in rhythm inside her ass.

"Erik!" Ashtyn exclaimed, as she submitted to her arousal.

Erik was on the edge of his control, he began to thrust wildly inside her. He roared her name as he came hard. His legs gave out, and they both fell to the shower's floor. He eases himself out of her. Taking the soap once more he cleans her, and himself.

Stepping out of the shower, he offers his hand to her. She takes it. They both remained silent as Erik dries her, and then himself. They enter their bedroom, he leads her to her side of their bed. She lays down onto her back.

She licks her lips before asking the question that has been floating around in her brain, "Are we good?"

Erik smiles a cruel smile before saying, "That depends."

"On?"

"How many times you can make me cum tonight." He said, as he crawled on top of her.

Hours later…Ashtyn awakes sore all over despite her accelerated healing. The room was dark. She slowly opened her eyes and could see her husband fully dressed sitting in the chair next to her side of the bed. Thanks, to her nocturnal vision she could see him clear as day. His face was stern, and his dark mood persisted despite them fucking each other senseless.

He didn't ask for anal sex again, but everything else was on the menu. She never thought that she could be sick of having sex with Erik, but she thought that she had finally had her fill. He was insatiable and seem like he could have gone on forever. He only stopped when Ashtyn finally tapped out. With a sickening feeling she realized that he had wanted her to admit defeat, and she had given it to him. Nevertheless, she didn't care if it meant that he would leave her alone to rest.

Yet, she knew somehow that her punishment was not over. He was staring at her too intently for it to be. Feeling brave, or simply not up for any of his shit she asked, "What the fuck now?"

Erik cocked his head to the side to consider her. "Is that how you greet me after all the love we made?"

"We _fucked_ , not made love." Ashtyn corrected. She wasn't in the mood, if he wanted more sex from her it simply wasn't happening. She had paid for her sins against him, and his leverage over her was over.

Erik smiled, as if she had said nothing unappealing at all. "Come on get dressed. I want to introduce you to someone, and I have a surprise."

Puzzled Ashtyn attempted to ask him questions. Yet, he refused to answer her. He only urged her to hurry. She did as he said. Once she was dressed they headed out of their bedroom. She followed her husband down a few corridors. She couldn't help but to notice that they were descending into the cellar of the great mansion. Ashtyn attempted to ask again where they were heading, but again she was rebuffed. Erik's firm hold on their conjoined hands made it impossible for her to run away; not that it would had done any good.

They stopped before what Ashtyn could only assume was a jail…or more like a dungeon. Ashtyn looked at Erik, imploring him for an answer. She suddenly became fearful. Was he going to place her here? Was their last night a passion his way of saying goodbye? She tugged against his grip; not wanting to enter the dank cell, but he refused to free her.

"Ashtyn…I told you that there someone I want you to meet, and a surprise." Erik said eerily calm. Ashtyn sucked in a breath and followed her husband into the cell. Chained to the wall were two people. One who she had never seen before, he was a man, but she could tell from his clothing that he was apart of W'Kabi's tribe. The other person Ashtyn instantly recognized to be… _Zoya_. Ashtyn looked at Erik in horror. Who only says, " _Surprise_."

A/N: Please feel free to review. Their relationship is twisted in many ways but let me know what you think. Thank you for reading, enjoy! ~Concrete Lily.


	18. Chapter 18: Wounds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Marvel.

 **Chapter Eighteen: Wounds**

Ashtyn watch in horror as Zoya struggles against her restraints. Ashtyn turned to face her husband in disbelief. How could this be the same man who had nearly cried when they were being wedded? Yet, she already knew the answer; he was both light and dark. This was only the other side to the same coin. Erik was still the same man she had met in the museum…a calculating killer.

"Please let her go." Ashtyn pleaded. Zoya's eyes fell upon her begging for Ashtyn to intercede.

"Ashtyn…I want to. I really do, but I can't just let her go. You should have never involved her." Erik said, as he walked over to Zoya. He gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Though, seemly tender, the gesture was laced with menace. "Do you think that I want to hurt her?"

Ashtyn dared not answer his question. For she didn't know this version of Erik. Regretting her past decision to rescue T'Challa's family she began to feel sick with desperation.

"Calm down baby everything is going to be fine. Don't you trust your man?" Ashtyn said nothing, knowing that whatever she said would be used against her. He then approached the man, who sat chained next to Zoya, and rested both of his hands onto the man's shoulders. Ashtyn looked onward puzzled. She understood why Zoya was chained, but who was this man? "You're probably asking yourself who this guy is." Erik acknowledged, as if he was reading her mind. "Well this is a member of the retrieval team, who you failed to kill. He ran all the way back here to inform me of my queen's unladylike behavior."

"So that is how you found out." Ashtyn said in a tiny voice, mostly directing the observation to herself. Erik smirked. Ashtyn casted her eyes downward not wanting to see his arrogant expression.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Erik asked.

"Apparently not." Ashtyn replied angrily. She could no longer hide her discontent. It was all too much… _he_ was too much.

"Allow for me to show you." He said as he reaches around his back and pulled out a long blade. Before Ashtyn could react, he slit the man's throat right in front of her. Blood gushes from the man's wound and sprays onto Zoya, who turns away closing her eyes in a vain attempt to separate herself from the horrific scene.

Ashtyn stood immobilized by the sight. Shocked by her husband's actions, she barely registered him approaching her. Erik grabs her by her upper arm and began to drag her over to the corpse. "Don't look so surprise Ashtyn. This was all done for you."

"No…" Ashtyn said shaking her head. She wanted to run away, but she already knew that he would catch her. Yet, she couldn't understand how he thought that this was somehow a gift for her.

"Yes…Ashtyn, I killed him for you. He would have told the whole kingdom of your treason. I, as the king would have been forced to punish you. Do you know what the penalty is for treason here in Wakanda?" He pauses, for effect, allowing her mind to wonder. Before finally answering. "Death!" There was anger within is voice. Yet, for the first time she understood why he was acting so violently…he was afraid. Ashtyn realized the troublesome predicament she had placed him in. If word got out he wouldn't be able to pardon her, not without severe repercussions. After all, was not T'Challa recently dethroned? Erik sovereignty was not certain, and he knew all too well how fickle loyalty could be.

"I didn't consider it from your standpoint." Ashtyn admitted. He briefly rested his forehead against hers. Erik was at least pleased that now she understood his motives. He only wanted to love her, but he had to admit at times it was a challenge to do so. If the soldier would have gone to W'Kabi first, then there would have been no hopes of containing this disaster. Yet, the man _didn't_. Thankfully, Erik was able to make quick work of silencing him before word got out.

Nevertheless, the job of keeping Ashtyn's name clear was not complete. Zoya was another loose-end that needed to be dealt with. Erik turned from his bride and began to approach the frighten bound woman.

"Erik please don't hurt her." He heard Ashtyn say, but he had to ensure her safety. He was convinced that nothing could change his mind until she added. "I will do anything you ask of me if you spare her life."

With her vow he halted. There was _one_ thing that he wanted from her that even in his most rage-filled state he would have never imposed onto her. "There's one thing you could do for me." He quickly changed his course and headed back to Ashtyn.

Ashtyn startled by his sudden redirection recoils. He then takes her right hand into his, placing the hilt of the bladed he had just used to slit the man's throat into her hand. First looking at the blade in her hand then back to him she says, "What are you doing?"

"Either I use this on her, or you use it on yourself." He watched as she quickly processed his request and understood exactly what he meant.

"And you will spare her. If I do it."

"You have my word." He watched intently as Ashtyn took the blade and pressed it to her inner upper arm. She grimaced as the pointed edge of the blade pierced her skin. Seeing her cut herself, like he had done to himself so many times before, caused an odd sensation to travel throughout his body. As twisted as it was he was turned on by the sight. Once she had cut deep enough she inserted her thumb and forefinger into her flesh to fished out the device.

When she'd successfully extracted the device, she dropped the bloody item into his open hand. Erik looked upon it and genuinely smiled. He couldn't wait to bed her again, knowing that there would be no hindrance in his effort to impregnate her. He then took the blade from her hand. Ashtyn began to protest, but he held up a hand silencing her. He approached Zoya, and instead of slicing her throat he freed her from her restraints. Within minutes Zoya and Ashtyn were hugging. Ashtyn apologized profusely for involving her in her escapade, before urging Zoya to leave immediately. Surely for her own safety and wellbeing.

The frighten woman didn't spare a gaze in Erik's direction as she hurried pressingly to her quarters. In truth, he was fully aware that Zoya would keep their secret. Not out of loyalty to him, but to Ashtyn. Erik only took her as one last ploy in getting the final thing that he wanted…for Ashtyn to agree to have his child. Oh…he was a bastard and he knew it. Yet, his love for Ashtyn almost made him more dangerous at times.

He watched his queen as her eyes followed after Zoya, until she was out of view. Then her glare fell upon him. Oh, she was pissed, and he couldn't blame her. He had used every ounce of emotional leverage he could to gain control over her…and she knew it.

"Should we just fuck on the floor and get this over with." Erik didn't care for her brash words. Nevertheless, he couldn't show her that her anger bothered him.

"If that is what you want, but I would rather it be somewhere nicer. Anyway, aren't you still sore from our previous encounters?"

"What do you care!" Ashtyn screamed in frustration. "You just take whatever you want no matter the consequences." She said as tears began to fall. She wrapped her arms around herself and Erik felt something within him break. Within moments he was attempting to wrap her within his arms, but she was fighting him off. However, he continued to pursue her until she yielded. She buried her face within his chest and cried. "Why are you like this?"

"I don't know." Erik answered honestly. Despite his best efforts he always resorted back to old habits. He wanted to be a better man for her, but it simply wasn't within him. All he could do was console her and confess, "I don't think I can change. Not even for you."

Erik hated how she began to sob even harder with his admission. He wrapped her even tighter within his arms, it was the only comfort that he could offer her. Looking around at the site he was suddenly disgusted by the environment, not for himself but for his queen. Erik swept her off her feet and cradled her as he did when he carried her over the threshold on their wedding night. He walked her out of the cell heading towards their bedroom.

"Please…don't take me back there." Ashtyn said to him and he knew immediately the _there_ she was talking about. It was no surprise to him that she didn't have the most pleasant thoughts regarding their boudoir. After their sexual marathon, though she came each time that he did, it was all done under duress. Though, his dangerous side excited her, he knew that he had pushed her beyond her limits. No, he was going to take her somewhere else, somewhere that would help to heal their broken relationship. He would take her to the one place where she found peace. He would take her back to the spiritual plane… _somehow_.

 **A/N:** Wow…looks like our two lovebirds need to mend some deep wounds. I am looking forward to writing the upcoming chapters. Plus, thank you to the new followers for subscribing to this story. We finally made it to 300 plus strong. For those who aren't aware I have started another fanfic called, _Someone_ _Like_ _Me_. It is based on the _Red_ _Eye_ movie (an oldie but a goodie). If you want more of my writing, please check it out and please review. Thanks for reading. Have a good weekend! -Concrete Lily.


	19. Chapter 19: Restored

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything related to Marvel.

 **Chapter** **Nineteen** : **Restored**

Erik carries his queen down to the hidden chamber beneath the palace. During his interrogation with Zoya he discovered that she had replanted the garden of the heart-shaped herb. Though, he viewed it as insubordination at the time of her admission of guilt. He was now grateful for her rebellious nature, because it was the only way that he and Ashtyn could return to the spirit realm.

According to Zoya, the magical aspects of the rich soil allowed for the garden to swiftly regenerate. As he approaches the garden he could see that the garden was well on its way of being restored. He gently places Ashtyn onto her feet. Standing before him, she seems too fragile for him to touch. Guilt tore through him like a wild animal. Did he break her spirit? Has her love for him caused her irreparable harm? He had to fix this _thing_ between them. He had to restore his queen, much like Zoya had restored the garden.

As she stood in utter silence as Erik got to work making the elixir. Thankfully, he had a photographic memory and was able to recall even the most minor details of reconstructing the ceremony. Once he had an ample supply of the tonic made he approached Ashtyn. Still, she stood motionlessly where he had left her. A blank expression was bestowed upon her face. Erik supposed that she was experiencing some form of shock, he felt a need to hurry. He gently took her by the hand and guided her to the sand. He first laid her down, then began to cover her with the sand. He stops only when her face was the only thing left exposed.

Lifting her head, he brought the cup of elixir to her lips for her to drink. As she took in the liquid Erik watches her intently with great concern. She had fallen into a dark trance that he feared that he would be unable to bring her out of. He had hurt her, pushed her, and for what? He couldn't explain it even to himself. Yet, he wanted to make things right between them, he needed to repair their relationship. As she began to succumb to the power of the herb Erik kissed her on her forehead. "I am right behind you my love." He said as her eyes shut and she began to drift away into oblivion.

When Ashtyn opens her eyes, she could see that once again she was in the afterworld. Yet, she was not in the backyard of her childhood home. Looking around she was in an apartment. She began to walk around, still in the habit of counting her steps; she quickly realized that she was in her old apartment. She was amazed. Ashtyn had never seen her place before and she was pleasantly happy to see how homey and wonderfully decorated it was despite her inability to see. Inhaling the scent of her former living space she was comforted by her familiar surroundings.

"I was hoping that you would find comfort here." Ashtyn heard Erik say from behind her. She didn't turn to face him, she couldn't. Still recovering from the trauma of the past forty-eight hours she couldn't yet face him. He approaches her from behind, wrapping his powerful arms around her waist. Pressing himself against her, she could feel his arousal. Part of her wanted him as badly as he wanted her, but she was unwilling to lay with him not until she felt whole once more. "I am not sorry for my actions. But I'm sorry that I hurt you." He says, as he tightly squeezed her.

Ashtyn says nothing. His apology was heartfelt, but it didn't heal the open wound that was her heart. Erik's manipulative nature had taken its toll on her. She doubted that she could fully trust him; despite his sincerity when asking for forgiveness for his offenses against her.

Erik could see that he was getting nowhere with her by apologizing. She was as distant as she had been in the physical world. He wanted to remind her of better times between them. "Do you remember our first real conversation? _Higher-level_ convo." Erik says aloud reminiscing. "I was so nervous talking to you. Did you know that?" He asks. Ashtyn shook her head, and he was pleased that she was responding, he continues. "Yup, you had a brotha on pause girl. You're like nothing I've ever seen before or ever will again. You mesmerize me. I am fucked up, you know that, but I do love you."

He heard Ashtyn beginning to sniffle, she was crying, but at least she was showing some sort of emotion once more. "Please…don't shut me out of your life. I can do without a lot of things but living without your love isn't one of them. I was made to love you." He felt her body tremble at his confession. He was glad that she was turned away from him. For he didn't know if the wicked grin that spread across his face would be taken as a sign of haughtiness.

Yet, he could tell that she was surrendering to his charm. He didn't want to waste time arguing with her, he wanted to make love to her. He wished to physically show her how much she means to him. What they had done last night was just as she had assessed, it was just mindless sex. Their sexual marathon was not meant to rebuild or repair their damage relationship. It was his sole intention to break her. Now his desire was to restore her. This time it wasn't about him, it was all about her needs.

He moves his hands upwards. Erik grips her tense shoulders and he begins to massage her. She let out an instinctive moan in response to his touch. Erik smiles again. He kisses the delicate skin where her neck and shoulder met. "Relax…I got you." He says. Erik could feel the tension within her ease a bit as he continued to massage her stress away. "Remember how you broke me in this very spot? I must admit you surprised the hell out of me. No one has ever made me cum as hard as you." He then rubs his erection against her backside. "I can make it sweet for you this time. I will be at your mercy. Just tell me what you need, and I will fulfill your deepest desires."

Turning around to face him. Ashtyn considers his words. Yet, she still couldn't find the right words. She wanted him, but she felt angry still about all that he had done. It was foolish of her to reward him with sex. She didn't deserve all that he had put her through. Despite her treachery she could not reason away his derange behavior.

As if he could read her mind, Erik says, "I am not asking you to forget the past. I am only asking for you to forgive me. I know what I've done to you was horrible. I'm an insensitive asshole…it is not an excuse; but I did what I did, and I cannot take it back. If you want to punish me then do it. You want to beat me, tear me to shreds, I will permit it. Whatever I must do to make this better between us I will do. You are my everything and I cannot go on without your love."

Oh, how Ashtyn could feel herself giving in to him. She was at odds with what she felt was right to do and what her body and heart wanted. She was on the fence about well…everything. Yet, it was not within her to continue to keep him shut out. She agreed to love him for better or worse, and this was one of the challenging times in marriage that could make or break a couple. Looking deeply into his eyes she searched for his truth. Within his eyes was all the love that he felt for her, and the shame of his actions. He loved her there was no doubt in her mind, and even more pertinent she couldn't do without him. Who was she kidding, she wasn't going anywhere. She was his from the moment that he grabbed her by the hand at the museum. They were two of a kind, and nothing including the recent past events would stop them from loving each other.

She leans upwards and kissed him gently on his lips. He received the chaste kiss and glances down at her afterwards. Erik knew that it was her small way of showing him that she was willing to give him another chance. He lifts her off her feet and carries her to the bedroom. He frowns momentarily realizing that there were few places that he could take her that wasn't stained with some sort of disagreeable memory.

Even in her bedroom, it was the place that he first betrayed her; by drugging her drink. Yet, it was where they had first had their sexual encounter. Then, it was about him satisfying the itch that he had for her. It was not apparent even to himself how important she would become to him. Now, he wanted to come full circle, this was about healing.

He lays her onto the bed. As she lay lounged before him, he appraises her unearthly beauty. Her luminous violet eyes still caused his heart to skip a beat. Damn, he loved her more than life itself. He would die for her he knew that without any uncertainty. If things would have gone differently with the soldier, and he managed to tell others what Ashtyn had done. Erik would have gladly chosen to stand by his queen's side. Regardless of all his efforts to become king he wouldn't want his crown if it meant being without Ashtyn…his _Madam_ Slay. Contrary to how he should have felt upon hearing her treason, he found himself proud of his wife. She had taken down a squad of W'Kabi's best trained soldiers. He was impressed by her killer instinct.

He descended upon his wife and began to kiss her gently. She received his kisses and matched his desire with her own relentless passion.

When they broke their connection she whispered, "Make love to me." Erik genuinely smiles. Happy to have her permission to go further.

He began removing her dress down her shoulders and sliding the material down her form. Ashtyn lifted her body to help him with the removal of her clothing. He sucked in a harsh breath when he noticed her lack of undergarments. He looked at her with surprise.

"You were in a rush for me to dress." She offered as a reason for going without. He liked the thought of her being ready for his use so quickly. He made a mental note to have her do it next time with his acknowledgment. He kissed her lips once more before trailing kisses down to her stomach. He made sure that their eyes remain connected as he placed a purposeful kiss onto her stomach. He still wanted her to have his child. However, despite making a deal with her, that she would submit to his wishes of bearing his seed for sparing Zoya's life. He felt convicted by his trickery and didn't want to have a child under the conditions that he had set. He froze, and she noticed. "What is wrong?"

"I…" He struggled to tell her his truth. It was difficult for him to admit his faults. Rarely did he ever feel guilty, but this time he did.

"Talk to me." Ashtyn urged. Yet he still hesitated. He didn't believe himself to be a good person, and he had every reason to believe the worst in himself. He had done awful things within his lifetime. Nevertheless, Ashtyn knew that there was a part of him that was uncertain about his actions, and that was good. This was one of the rare times when his better side was winning out. He wanted a child for all the right reason, she knew that; but his method of going about achieving his goal was poor. Ashtyn still wasn't sure if they were ready to be parents. However, she knew that nothing would ever break their bond. No, it wasn't always easy for her to love him; but she knew that she wouldn't want to ever be without him. She took his face into her hands and brought him so that his face was level with her own. "I am your wife. Flesh of your flesh, bone of your bone. I love you more than words could ever express. Would you do me the honor of being the father of our child."

Disbelief displays upon Erik's face. Did he hear her right? Did she just agree to have his child? "Are you sure?" She nodded, confirming that he had not mistaken her invitation. He smiles enthusiastically, as he nearly ripped off his clothing. He wasn't quite sure if making love in the spirit realm would produced the desire results, being how they were technically in spirit form. Nevertheless, it would still be great baby-making _practice_ for when they returned to the other side.

He gently guides himself into her. It hadn't been yet a full day since their last encounter, but he missed being inside her. As her walls clamp down onto his member, he felt a chill shoot down his spine. He began to move inside her, taking care not to rush. He wanted to erase the last forty-eight hours and start anew. If he recalled correctly, it was in this very bed that she requested to be made love to. He had denied her and fucked her hard for even suggesting that he be gentle with her. She had no idea how much he had already restrained himself…but now he wanted to take her slowly. He wanted her to know that he treasured her wishes more than he did his own.

He glided in and out of her pulling from her every ounce of pain that he had inflicted upon her. In the mist of his strokes he would look at her, amazed by her capacity to love him despite his hateful ways. "You deserve someone better than me." He painfully admits.

"Darling…I am with you forevermore." She replies, and Erik nearly came undone. She was too good for him, he knew it, but he was grateful that she was bound to him. He picked-up the tempo and she began to scream his name. He wanted her to feel his intentions with every stroke. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, restricting his movements. Causing him to pump into her short, but still strong strokes. He desired to be gentle, but the vise grip she had around his waist and his dick was forcing him to become more aggressive.

"Ashtyn…" He began to warn, but there was no use. She was lost in ecstasy and only tighten her hold onto him. He gave into her desires allowing her to dictate how she wanted to use him. In the mist of their love-making she had managed to flip him onto his back and was now riding him. He reached out to touch her, but she grabbed his wrists forcing them to the bed. Her nails elongated into claws. Oh, the wild woman Madam Slay was present and he couldn't say that he wasn't pleased to see her alter ego return. She was savage in her taking of him. The irony was that for once he wanted to make love to her, but instead she had decided to _fuck_ him.

Yet, this minor turn of events didn't bother him in the slightest. He gladly received her punishing thrust and allow her full control over him. Not that he had much of a choice she had him pinned down. Her claws were digging into his wrist drawing blood, the pain helping to draw him neared to his climax. She was unmerciful, and he was loving it.

"That's it baby." Erik managed to say. Though he was being overwhelmed by the sight and feel of her. "Show me who's running this dick."

"You should confess with your lips my name." Ashtyn teased mid-stroke.

"Ashtyn!" He exclaims. Yet, she was displeased by his response.

"No. Say my _other_ name."

He wickedly smiled as it occurred to him what she wanted to hear. "Madam- _fuckin'-_ Slay." He confesses.

"You're damn right!" She yells, as they both hit their g-spot and came hard.

Coming down from the high, they held each other tightly. Soon they would leave this place and return to their world. The spirit realm allowed for them to return to simpler days…or at least to a day when their relationship was just starting to bloom. Returning to her old apartment surrounded her with a familiarity; which allowed for her to feel rooted once again. It provided her the stability to decipher her emotions. Though they were a total mess together she couldn't be without him.

"Baby?" Erik questions.

"Yes." Ashtyn replies.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? I know that last night I was a bit rough with you. How are you feeling now?"

Ashtyn took a moment to discern her current state. There was only one word that could sum up how she was feeling, "Restored."

 **A/N:** I know it has been longer than usual for this update. Some personal stuff came up but is starting to level-out now. Hope you all are still with me. Please review and let me know how you are feeling. Have a great weekend! ~Concrete Lily~


	20. Chapter 20: Tides

**Disclaimer:** You all know by now I do not own anything related to Marvel. Though I wish!

 **Chapter Twenty: Tides**

Erik and Ashtyn awake from their time in the afterworld renewed. Hand in hand, they approach their bedroom. Ashtyn is relieved that they were able to mend their fractured relationship. She had finally recovered enough from the trauma of last night to re-enter their bedroom. Ashtyn glances at her lover; he smiles easily at her. Honestly, she couldn't imagine her life without him. Their relationship was unconventional and dangerous, but it was theirs. Suddenly, Ashtyn feels an overwhelming sense of gloom, she frowns.

"What is it?" Erik inquires.

For a moment, she thought to say that nothing was wrong; but she didn't want to lie to him. Besides, she wanted him to reassure her that everything was okay. "I feel that the tides are changing against us," She confesses.

"What do you mean?" Erik asks, though he already knew. Erik could feel it the same as she. A dark foreboding shadow had settled over their otherwise happy reunion. However, it would be a lie to say that glimpses of the ill emotion hadn't already made its appearance. No, they both knew the time that they had stolen was slowly running out.

Erik noticed that she didn't answer his pointless question. She didn't need to, because he understood her completely. They showered separately per her request. Though she said that everything was cool between them, she still at times was uneasy around him. Erik knew that it would take time for things to be right between them. One pleasant night together wasn't going to erase all the horror he had put her through. Erik didn't object to her request, despite it killing him not to be with her. Especially, given the ominous feel of their day. They dressed in silence, only briefly touching each other as if to comfort each other through their sullen mood.

Then, there's a knock on the door. Ashtyn could feel her heart drop. Erik eyed her wearily, then answers, "Enter."

Ashtyn's eyes turn to the door, as Okoye enters the room. Her presence demands their respect and attention. Okoye stares at Ashtyn momentarily, before addressing Erik, "My king, the royal court is ready for your declaration."

"Good. I'll be there shortly," Erik replies. Okoye nods. Again, she looks at Ashtyn, only briefly before she exits the room. Ashtyn knew that look. It was the same look that she had seen on Shuri's and Zoya's faces; it was a plead for help. Their expressions were puzzling to Ashtyn. What did everyone expect from her? Even more troubling, why the hell didn't Erik mentioned the meeting? Ashtyn waited until Okoye had left to question him. However, he speaks up first.

"I know what you are going to say," Erik acknowledges, "I need to be without you, just this once."

"Why?"

Approaching his queen, Erik takes in all her glory. Completely overtaken by his love for his wife, he stands in awe of her. He wishes that he could be a better man because that would make things easier between them. However, being a good man would alter his plans and his methods of achieving his goals. No, this time he would ask for her to stay behind. Ashtyn said that she understood, but he knew she was only saying it to appease him.

Erik exits the bedroom, he looks one last time at his Madam Slay, knowing that she was far from yielding. Loving her fierceness and her fighting spirit he thinks about how he doesn't deserve her. He could say it a million times over, how she could do better than him. Yet, she loves him like no other. It was because of her that he knew the meaning of true love.

Before leaving the room, he turns abruptly and heads directly for his queen. Without a saying a word, he embraced his queen and began to kiss her affectionately. Once their kiss had ended, they rest their foreheads against the other; their breathing was in sync, as well as their heartbeats.

"We are one," Erik declares. As if he was casting a spell. Ashtyn full heartily agreed with his declaration.

"We are one," She echoes. "For now, and always."

"I want you to promise me something."

"What is it, love?"

"If things go bad that you will save yourself."

"Never!?" Ashtyn began to argue, but Erik silences her with another tender kiss.

"I've been selfish my entire life, but at this moment I am trying to be selfless," He explains. "I want you to think about your wellbeing first. Don't try to save me. If you are somewhere alive in the world, then I am at peace. Promise me that you will do whatever is needed to survive."

Ashtyn didn't like the tone of the conversation. It felt as if they were saying goodbye, but it was clear to her that he was serious. She nods, agreeing to his terms. Though she didn't like it she would not deny him this one request; not after betraying him. Ashtyn felt as if she needed to redeem herself and if this would restore his faith in her so be it.

Erik then leaves to attend the meeting, leaving Ashtyn alone in their bedroom. She stood momentarily in silence thinking over their time together. He was a monster, even a devil to some, but to her, he was her dark-angel. The fire that he had set within her helped to guide her to her true self…to him. No matter their tribulations she was deeply in love with him and was grateful that their paths had crossed.

Could she accept his decision for her not to assist him, even if it meant his life? She had promised him, but now without him looming over her, she wondered if she could honor her promise when the time came. Maybe their worrying was unjustified, but her dismissing her intuition was her lying to herself.

The feeling may have started off as an untamed emotion, but now it was a forceful presence. At that moment Ashtyn had decided that some promises just cannot be kept. Ashtyn could never leave his side; because he would and could never leave hers.

"We are one," Ashtyn declares. Before exiting her room heading for the royal court.

Once there, she stood outside their closed doors. She wasn't bold enough to interrupt their meeting. Besides, two members of the Dora Milaje guarded the entrance; it was impossible for her to gain entry. She paced outside of the massive doors waiting for the meeting to adjourn. When the doors finally open, members of the royal court wandered out of the room. None of them look too pleased. Whatever was said must have been disheartening. Ashtyn waited for her husband, who she finally sees through the crowd. His eyes are stern and far from the loving look of pleasure that she saw in them mere moments ago. Something had indeed changed, and he was the cause of it.

Upon seeing her, Erik halts. They didn't exchange words, for nothing needed to be said. Gazing at one another, their eyes conveyed what was within their heart. W'Kabi, who seemed to be anxious to get things moving along, urges Erik to continue their conversation outside. Apparently, there was something that required her husband's immediate attention. Pressing on, he walks pass her but stops for a moment to gently caress her cheek with the back of his hand. An action that he has done numerous times before, but at that moment it was bittersweet.

It was the last interaction between them, before him making his way to his destination. The action though cryptic to most, was crystal-clear to Ashtyn. The subtle gesture was a silent warning for her to stay behind, but she had to know. Ashtyn watches as W'Kabi and Erik leaves, along with the Dora Milaje, and Okoye trails behind giving Ashtyn another haunting look. Again, there was a plea, but she says nothing. Then like the rest, she leaves.

Contemplating her next course of action. Ashtyn waited a few moments before following them to the terrace. There were people all around, busying themselves with their tasks. Hovercrafts were being prepped for flight. Yes, there was something big happening. To not be seen, Ashtyn duck out of sight in the shadows. She watched her husband from behind, giving orders and instructing W'Kabi. Then, one of the hovercrafts lifts into the air but is suddenly struck down.

Ashtyn watched as everyone ran towards the sound of the crash, to see what'd happened. Ashtyn, no longer trying to hide her presence, is immediately by her husband's side. She couldn't believe her eyes, T'Challa, the Black Panther emerges from the wreckage. Ashtyn's heart nearly stops. Okoye happily proclaims that he lives.

Ashtyn then looks at her husband. Erik's eyes are transfixed onto T'Challa; his expression is calm, but she knew that he was concerned. Never had she seen such a fearful expression on his face, except regarding the longevity of their relationship. With crushing realization dawning on her, she realizes that this is the moment they had dreaded. For Ashtyn and Erik, knew that this is where their lives would forever be changed.

"Erik?" Ashtyn asks.

Erik turns to her and says, "Go to where I proposed to you. I'll meet you there." Something about how he said his words had her unconvinced. "Remember you promised!" He exclaims, forcing her to heed his words. Ashtyn leaves, despite her ill feelings.

Erik satisfied that she honored his wish returns his focus to T'Challa. Immediately he could tell that T'Challa had undergone a transformation. No longer was he the uncertain prince who was masquerading as a king; or was plagued by the sins of his father's past. Erik takes note of T'Challa's purposeful strides as he approached the terrace. There was no doubt, only confidence in his desire to reclaim his throne.

T'Challa evokes his right for the ritual combat to continue. Erik realizing that he could lose everything attempts to evade battle. Was this to be his end? Even if it was he was not going to surrender, regardless of his concerns. Erik then orders W'Kabi to have his men to attack T'Challa. Okoye protested his orders, by reminding W'Kabi that the ritual combat hasn't ended. Erik wasn't surprised by her, he has always known that she served him out of obligation. Yet, he knew W'Kabi serve him because he believed in his methods. W'Kabi only took a moment to make his decision to follow his king's orders. His troops descended onto the battlefield. T'Challa masked-up prepping for their assault.

Okoye is horrified. Declaring Erik unfit to be king, she orders the Dora Milaje to split into halves. Some go to defend T'Challa, while the others stay to fight Erik. Though they were formidable opponents they posed no real threat to Erik; who now wore the Golden Panther chain, he transforms before their eyes. He was eager to fight them, for he knew that he was going to win.

As expected the fighting was fierce. In the mist of it, Erik manages to get a hold of one of them. With his weapon pressed firmly to her throat he pondered his options. Truthfully, he wanted them to once again serve him, but that wasn't going to happen. Okoye had a strong will and a deep-rooted loyalty for T'Challa. The thought that everyone would rather half his cousin as their king than him, made Erik rageful.

In defiance, his captive says, "Wakanda forever." Erik understood her meaning behind the statement; he was an outsider and not part of their culture. His entire life he has been considered the outcast. He thought that by becoming king that would end; but still he was no one. Without a second thought, he slits the woman's throat. Okoye screams a loud battle cry, and all the remaining Dora Milaje charges him. Momentarily, Erik is overcome by their force.

Using the technology of the suit. Erik redistributes the built-up force of their attacks. The energy waves explode, tossing the remaining Dora Milaje off the terrace. Just when he thought he had caught a break. Erik's lovely little cousin and Nakia, who Erik assumed was T'Challa's woman, attacks him. He holds his own against Nakia and eventually eliminates her from battle. Alone with Shuri, he is briefly stunned by her energy bands, but eventually, she makes the mistake of getting too close. Erik disables one of her bands; giving him the opportunity to remove the other one. Then he strikes her hard, sending the young princess flying. Shuri, as defiant as her brother, tells Erik how unworthy he is to be king. He smiles, not because he disagreed, but because he knew that she was right.

It took him meeting Ashtyn to learn that being king was never going to fulfill him. Yet, him opening his heart to her did. Nevertheless, this was the hand that he himself had dealt; he would be damned if he didn't see this through to the end. As he raised his hand to deliver the final blow, he thinks to himself that by killing Shuri T'Challa will once again be broken. Perhaps, then, and only then, would he be able to win.

However, before he could kill her he felt a powerful force hit him from behind. Tumbling down to the underpass below he hits the ground hard. Standing to his feet Erik is now face-to-face with his rival, the Black Panther. Removing their masks, they speak to each other. T'Challa's words condemn Erik and his methods. Erik could see that he was determined. The pampered prince was a man. T'Challa had earned some respect from Erik, but it changed nothing between them.

It was too late for apologies, not that Erik would ever offer him one. Erik could feel the end was coming. He briefly closed his eyes to envision his queen smiling lovingly at him. The stabbing pain that struck his heart was almost more than he could tolerate. T'Challa continued to talk, but Erik wasn't listening. All he could think about was his love for his queen.

If indeed this was his last day on earth, he decided that he would take T'Challa down with him. There was no turning away from their destiny. This is where they were always going to end, together in a fight to the death. Erik bracing himself for battle preps to attack. Then he hears his queen calling out to him.

At first, he thought that it was his mind trying desperately to maintain a connection with her, but then he realized that it wasn't a figment of his imagination. He turns to see her standing only a few feet from them. A smile instantly appears on his face, to have her near when some many were against him was a relief.

Then he becomes concern because he wasn't sure what her purpose was for coming. Perhaps she was going to ask him to surrender. Would he, or could he, submit if she were to ask him such a thing? Soon, it became apparent what her true intentions were. As she got closer Erik could see that her claws were fully protracted.

Erik smiles wickedly, then says, "Madam-fuckin'- Slay."

"I couldn't leave without you," Ashtyn says as she closes the distance. Standing by her husband's side they prepare to take on the Black Panther together. T'Challa gets into his battle stance, and Erik and his queen follow suit.

"We are one," Ashtyn says.

"Sho you right." Erik agrees as they both lunge forward.

 **A** / **N** : Alright the next chapter should be the grand finale! It has been a wild ride. I am grateful for all of you who have followed and supported this story. Please review. I would love to know what your favorite moments of the story were.

Many blessings to you all. Thank you! ~Concrete Lily.


	21. Chapter 21: Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Marvel.**

 **Chapter** **Twenty** - **One:** **Goodbye**

Ashtyn and Erik lunged at The Black Panther, who manages to divert Ashtyn's attack but not Erik's; who strikes him aggressively across his face. Momentarily stunned T'Challa stumbles, but quickly recovers to block Erik's follow-up attack, but T'Challa's momentum was short-lived. Ashtyn's alter ego; Madam Slay was on him preventing him from advancing any further.

Erik smiles, knowing that with his wife by his side that victory will be surely theirs. As she continues her assault, effectively distracting The Black Panther, Erik strikes him from behind with a devasting blow to his left kidney. The Black Panther arches his back in response to the attack. Before stumbling forward and nearly collapsing on top of Ashtyn from the force. Yet, he somehow managed to regain his footing just before toppling over. Refusing to surrender T'Challa continues to fight valorously back, despite the combined force of Erik and his queen being almost too much for him to overcome.

Then as if the world itself was coming against Erik and Ashtyn, a train transporting vibranium comes traveling down the tracks. Seeing the train approaching Erik tries desperately to cross the tracks before it separates him from Ashtyn, who is actively battling The Black Panther. However, the train is too fast and briefly separates the couple. Erik is just barely able to peer through the gaps between the train cars to see his wife holding her own against their opponent. It had nearly passed when The Black Panther side-steps a punch that Ashtyn threw, she loses her balance just as the caboose clipped her right shoulder. The force whirls her around like a spin top before she falls hard onto the tracks.

Erik is alarmed by the sight as she laid motionlessly. He wanted to rush to her aid, but T'Challa's attention was fully on him. The Black Panther wasted no time capitalizing on Erik momentary lapse in focus and began to attack him relentlessly. Erik was forced to turn his focus towards the battle, all the while hoping that his wife is alright. As their battle continues, he tried to end the fight as quickly possible. It was killing Erik not to know Ashtyn's condition. Erik draws his blade as T'Challa is forced to block his attacks with his bare hands.

Another train comes hurtling down the tracks. Erik continues his assault but somehow, he had lost control over his weapon. It goes flying into the air. _This_ _isn't_ _good_ , Erik thinks to himself as he sees the weapon spiraling down. He knew that he was not in a proper position to catch it. His life flashes before him. This was the end that he feared. He was going to leave Ashtyn alone, and childless, not even his good intentions would survive. He closes his eyes and accepts his fate. There was nothing more for him to do. Just as he imagined T'Challa grabs the hilt of the blade and stabs it into Erik's chest.

Yet, Erik felt no pain, but he did feel something leaning onto his chest. Looking down to his horror he realizes that the blade didn't connect because something had prevented it from hitting its mark...it was Ashtyn. She collapses before him onto the ground. Erik is too horrified to even scream. He turns his beloved onto her back where he sees the blade that was meant for him still buried in her chest.

Realizing the severity of the moment he was finally able to articulate an audible sound, but it sounded more like a howl that a wounded animal would make. Looking down at his bride he could see her struggling to stay conscious. Erik grips her hand and notices how her hand was beginning to turn cold. Tears pour down his cheeks as his heart began to break. Never did he imagine that death would touch her. It was supposed to be him, it _should_ have been him.

His kisses her between sobs and says words of encouragement. Yet, his words were empty. He had seen many people died, most by his hand, looking at his wife he knew that death was claiming her soul. Worst there was nothing that he could do but hold her and lie. Stroking her hair from her face he says, "You are going to be alright."

"I thought that you didn't' say _shit_ that you do not mean," Ashtyn says jokily in a weak voice."

Erik knew that she knew that she wasn't going to make it. The color in her face was draining and her eyes were becoming less vibrant; dangerously reminding him of her eyes prior to her transformation.

It was shocking to Erik that he had the presence of mind to remember The Black Panther was behind him.

"What are you waiting for?" Erik calls out to him. "Go on, kill me." Erik challenged him as if he was being defiant, but in truth, he wanted to end his suffering. If Ashtyn was going to die, then he wanted to die too, because there was no him without her. However, The Black Panther didn't grant his morbid request. Erik turn to him a broken man, much how he wanted to break T'Challa once more by killing Shuri. Yet it was now Erik who was barely holding onto his sanity. No, the irony was not lost on him. The pain Erik felt as his world was being stripped from him was debilitating. With no will to go on, he begins to yell at T'Challa to finish him, but he refuses to strike him, he only offered a sad expression.

Truly this was worse than death. Erik holding his queen within his arms, as her eyes closed. She was fading away, then something begins to stir within him. Hell no, was he going to let his wife die! With newfound conviction, he stands to his feet while clumsily gathering her within his arms. Carrying her limp bloody body away he walks with new purpose to Shuri's laboratory. He had heard from W'Kabi and Klaw how their technology could save lives and heal fatal wounds.

It was the only thing that he could think of that could possibly save her. Though he was not certain how to fully wield Wakanda's technology, he was desperate enough to attempt to figure it out. Walking with determination Erik didn't bother to spare The Black Panther a glance as he made his way to his destination. Yet, he should have known that his actions would warrant an adverse reaction. T'Challa grasped him by his shoulder.

"Get you damn hand off of me man," Erik snaps.

"She's dying," T'Challa states. "If you want to save her you will need my help."

"Why in the hell would you do that for me?"

"My father's sins are mines to correct. Your rightful life was stripped from you, so to return her spirit to her body would make us even. However, there is one stipulation, you must surrender to me and deal with the consequences of your actions. If you accept the term, then I will help you to save her life."

Erik looks down at his wife. He had no choice, but to accept a life of bondage. The thought was worse than death to him. Nevertheless, he couldn't allow for her to perish.

"Agreed," Erik finally says after a short deliberation. T'Challa only nods. Then he quickly takes off in the direction of the lab. T'Challa radios for Shuri to meet him there. Erik follows as Ashtyn jostles about lifelessly within his arms. Once there Erik is alarmed by the condition of the lab and momentarily wonders if the equipment was still capable of restoring Ashtyn's life. Furthermore, he was angry that Shuri wasn't yet there.

T'Challa took actions, directing Erik to lay Ashtyn onto the operating table. Erik, who normally would have opposed being ordered around, quickly obeyed because he felt as if he was losing his ability to make any rational decision. His grief was beginning to overtake him. He found himself grateful for T'Challa's directions.

Soon Shuri arrives and is alarmed by the sight of Erik, who was hunched over his bride. Erik was too grief-stricken to fully comprehend Shuri's revulsion towards the idea of brother's insisting that she help in saving Ashtyn's life. All he could do was look at Ashtyn and think about all the things that they haven't done. Lost in his thoughts he barely noticed Shuri when she demanded that he step back.

Again, he obeyed totally at the mercy of his sworn enemies. He mindlessly looked down at himself and could see Ashtyn's blood smeared all over his suit. There was so much of her blood on him it was a wonder to him that she was still breathing at all. His wife was a fighter, and he knew that she could pull through, at least he was trying hard to believe that she could. Shuri wasted no time as she began her work. She was precise in her actions as she took full command of the situation. Before extracting the blade from Ashtyn's chest, she uses some sort of freezing device to stabilize the area. Then she scanned the damaged area. The scan projected a digital image in midair of the wound before them. She uses the digital image to map out a plan to surgically remove the blade. No one dare say a word to her as she began the delicate process of removing the weapon.

Erik held his breath as he watched. Only after it had been successfully removed did he exhaled. Thanks to the freezing device blood didn't flow from the wound. Shuri then took another device and began to tend to the wound suturing the torn fibers of flesh back together. The entire procedure didn't last more than thirty minutes but for Erik, it felt like a lifetime.

Then finally Shuri speaks, "I have done all I can do. We will have to wait and see."

"Thank you," Erik uncharacteristically humble by her mercy says. Shuri simply rolls her eyes in response. Yet, that doesn't change how grateful Erik was for her assistance. He goes to be at Ashtyn's side and grabs her by the hand. Unlike the last time, he touched her this time her hand was a bit warmer. He was also pleased that color was beginning to return to her cheeks.

"Remember your promise. You are now my prisoner," T'Challa cautions him.

Erik strokes Ashtyn's face with the back of his hand. His happiness over her potential recovery was more than enough to make his deal with T'Challa acceptable. "I have not forgotten," Erik replies. He then turns to face T'Challa who is standing beside an obviously perturbed Shuri. "Can I at least wait until she awakes before I am sentenced? Maybe have a few hours to say goodbye."

T'Challa looks to Shuri who looks at him in disbelief as he considered Erik's request. Yet, Erik knew that T'Challa had seen his desperation and his utter brokenness. Erik was a defeated man and was no longer a threat. Erik knew it and so did T'Challa. In truth, his greatest weakness had been exposed and that weakness was his wife. Erik wasn't going anywhere. It was then that Erik realized that in his hast to save Ashtyn's life he didn't secure her own freedom.

"Spare my wife," Erik boldly requests.

"She must answer for her crimes against Wakanda," Shuri says astonished by his audacity. By now her anger was nearly boiling over. Nevertheless, T'Challa holds up a hand to her to silence her. She snaps her mouth shut to hear his declaration on the matter.

"No harm will come to her. She is you wife and she stood by your side. I shall hope one day to have such a thing as you two shares. Furthermore, she saved my mother, Nakia, and my sister. Three lives for one seems to me to be a more than fair trade."

Erik humorlessly chuckles to himself in disbelief. What an amazing turn of events. The one action that had nearly torn them apart, her disobeying him and inferring in his kingly matters; was the one thing that had caused T'Challa to be merciful. He kisses the back of her hand in appreciation for her. She somehow foreseen the negative consequences of his impulsive actions and had tried to hinder the side effects. Then, he didn't understand her behavior or reasoning, but now he was grateful for her foresight. He didn't think it was possible to be any more amazed by her, but he was.

"We will give you two sometime alone, to say your goodbyes." T'Challa states, and he instructs Shuri to leave the room with him. Erik was shocked that she didn't start yet another round of arguments before finally obeying her brother command. Yet, she left with little hostility.

Finally, Erik was alone with Ashtyn. He began to speak to her. Saying how sorry he was for causing her so much pain. He had stolen her from her world to join him in his dysfunctional quest. He had found her beautiful and alluring and he was struck by a need for her that he couldn't explain. He was one tough bastard, but he now knew that he needed his superwoman by his side to get him through the day. She was the only thing that calmed him. Only she gave him something to live for other than vengeance.

"There is so much that we haven't done yet." Erik says in a low broken voice. "Darling please come back to me. I would do anything to see you smile again. All the moments we wasted fighting each other, trying foolishly to dominate each other. We should have been cherishing our time together." His voice began to crack towards the end. Lowering his head, he did something that he thought that he would never do. He began to pray.

At first, he didn't even know what to say. It had been years since he and God had chatted. When his father was murdered, he had blamed God for it. Beyond that there wasn't much need for faith in his chosen profession as a contract killer. What was he going to ask from God…his blessing to kill more folks? No, he had altogether decided that his lifestyle wasn't fit for God, and neither was he. But that was then this is now…and he was beyond desperate for help.

"If you are listening, I need you to help me," His prays. "I know that I don't deserve anything good from you, but Ashtyn…she's truly a good person. It is because of me that she is clinging to life. Please, please just let her live. I would do anything…"

"I didn't take you for the religion type." Ashtyn interrupts in a faint voice.

Erik opens his eyes and is overjoyed that she is awake. "Baby," He exclaims, barely able to contain his excitement he nearly crushes her when he hugs her. Then he remembers that she was seriously injured and forced himself to stop. "How do you feel?"

Ashtyn smiles, she struggles to keep her eyes open. Yet, she replies, "Like a knife just went through my chest." She jokes, "Wait that actually happened."

Though Ashtyn was trying her best to lighten the mood, Erik was still struggling to get his nerves under control. "I thought…" He began to say, but Ashtyn interrupted him before his could finish. Somehow knowing that it was too much for him to confess.

"It would take a hell a lot more than a knife through the heart to separate me from you." Erik smiles at her. Pleased that she knew that he didn't need to travel any further down the emotional roller-coaster that he was on. They couldn't change the past, they could only live for their future. Which was uncertain because she was unaware of what he had traded to save her. Nevertheless, he would have done it again if the result was her alive and well before him. He wouldn't dare tell her anything unpleasant, not in her current weaken condition. His somber news would have to wait until a later date. For now, it was enough that she was recovering, and they had their moment in time together.

A couple hours later, Ashtyn was well enough to sit up. He carries her over to a chair for her to sit on. He then pulls over a stool for him to sit on across from her. Holding her hand sadness grips him. This was the moment that he had feared. The moment he would have to finally tell her want the cost was for her to be amongst the living. It was funny he remembered telling her to _fuck_ _the_ _consequences._ As if he was unconcern about having to answer for his crimes. In truth, it was the opposite he hated what was coming next.

"Ashtyn, there's something you ought to know."

"You don't have to say it. I already know." Ashtyn says solemnly.

"What?" Erik questions, a deep frown setting on his face. "Baby, you don't understand."

"No, sweetheart I understand perfectly. You traded your freedom for my life." Erik tilts his head in confusion. He couldn't imagine how she possibly could have known. He was sure that she was unconscious when he was discussing the terms with T'Challa. The mental gymnastics that he was doing was causing his head to spin, but thankfully his wife didn't leave him in the dark for long. "I was in my body then somehow I was not. It was so strange I could see everything happening around me; like I was having an out of body experience. I saw you holding me and asking for T'Challa to end your life. Then I heard you surrender to save my life. I could feel you despair and pain. I tried to return to you but there was a dark veil that only grew darker and heavier as time went on. I felt myself drifting farther away from you.

"Then I her a voice. A woman approached me and stilled me. She prevented me from drifting away. Giving you enough time to workout a way to save me."

"A woman?" Erik inquires.

"Yes, it was…your mother." Erik sucked in a harsh breath. The revelation that Ashtyn had communicated with his mother was shocking and unexpected. Not that he didn't believe her, but he had to ask more questions to be sure.

"What did she look like?" He asks, and Ashtyn described his mother perfectly. Yet, he still found it difficult to believe. Then she says to him what his mother told her to tell him. Ashtyn says that she still loves him, and she wants him to be the man that she knows that he can be. She said, that it wasn't too late for him to change and to be a better person. She also said not to let the pain of the past dictate his future.

This was like the same warning that his father had tried to say to him, but he wasn't ready to receive it. However, that was prior to him losing his kingdom, his freedom, and nearly his wife. Now a little motherly advice seemed to be something that could use. He missed his mother, and perhaps if she was still alive things would have been different. He couldn't help but to ask, "Do you believe that I can be redeemed?"

Ashtyn leans towards him and take his face within her hands. She gives him a simple kiss on the lips and says, "Yes."

"Any moment they will be coming through those doors. They will take me away from you. I will have to stand trial. The prospect of being a prisoner for the rest of my life use to be worse than death to me, but now I only fear being without you."

"I am not going to leave your side. You are not going to have to go through this alone." She then moves and sits on his lap and the two embrace each other.

"You got me, huh."

"Always."

Erik snuggles her, playfully nuzzles her neck with his nose. She giggles in response. "Do you think that would allow conjugal visit?" Erik lightheartedly questions. Ashtyn laughs, and smacks him on his chest, "What…a brotha has needs." Just as a lighter mood was settling over them. They heard a knock on the door. They look at each other knowing that their time was up. "I will give this to T'Challa, he is respectful." Erik says, and motions for Ashtyn to get up, she reluctantly obeys. Standing to their feet they walk together to open the door and to face the consequences of their actions.

Erik finally answers the knocks and says as if he still has some level of power for them to enter. T'Challa stands before him with the remainder of the Dora Milaje behind him, including Okoye who eyes showed no love for Erik. Not taking his eyes off the people before him, Erik leans over and kisses Ashtyn gently on her forehead.

"I will be seeing you soon." Ashtyn steels herself, trying desperately to keep from crying. She didn't want to make things harder on him than they already were.

He glances at her for only a moment and smiles. The gesture is bittersweet, but still she refuses to cry. "I love you." She says, but the words aren't enough. She wanted to say something that would carry him through the dark days that were surely to come. Yet, words were all she had. She watched helplessly as they shackled him and haul him away from her. She refused to break eye contact with him until he was no longer in her vicinity. T'Challa alone stayed behind. All at once Ashtyn's strength failed her and she crumbled to the floor in a heap. Uncontrollable sobs wreaked her body. She felt destroyed and the loneliness was all consuming.

T'Challa stood above her looking down at her, his expression was full of compassion for her. "My mother would like for you to remain housed in the palace. She is very grateful for you saving her life. So am I, but I must warn you that you will not be able to freely roam the compound and will be heavily monitored. It may be more comfortable for you to stay outside of the palace walls."

"Isn't this where Erik will be?" Ashtyn asks.

"Yes, he will be housed in the dungeon."

"Then here is where I will remain. If you would permit me to."

"Very well." T'Challa says as he begins to walk away. Ashtyn breathes a sigh of relieve, that was more than she expected to receive from the king. Then T'Challa suddenly stops and without turning around says, "Oh, Ashtyn."

"Yes?"

"Do not mistake kindness for weakness. If you step out of line even by the slightest of margin you will regret it." With his threat hanging heavily in the air the king exits the room. Two members of the Dora Milaje instructs Ashtyn to follow them to her quarters. With one on each side, Ashtyn is boxed in by the women. All the while T'Challa's threat is playing on repeat throughout her mind. The threat was real, she knew that, but so was her love for Erik. For now, she would endure his rules, but Ashtyn had already decided that she would be damn if she let her husband rot away in some cell. If the trial didn't go their way, then she would force the change that would best suit them. Recalling what her husband had said to her, they were the wolves of the world and the world is what would have to adjust to them. With a sly smile on her face Ashtyn had finally understood her husband's ways. She vowed to herself one way or another they were going to be together again. By any means necessary.

 **A/N:** So sorry for the long-awaited final chapter. I know it is a cliffhanger for a very good reason. If you want to see how things plays out. Then I was thinking of writing a second volume. However, I don't like the idea of starting a new fanfiction that you all would have to find and follow all over again. So, if you all don't mind, I will just continue the story, using the current Erik's Queen handle; and just note the start of the second volume (hopefully that make sense). Bottom line you will just come to the same place as always to get more of this story.

Plus, as you can tell I haven't been uploading as often. My apologies, I have recently started a new job and I have just been plain busy. Please permit me to have a few more weeks off prior to the start of the new volume. Hopefully, once I start the new volume, I can get on a writing schedule that will permit me to post more regularly. Thank you all for your support! Seriously I am blessed to have readers like you to support and encourage me in my writing. Hope to see you back for volume two! ~Concrete Lily.


	22. Chapter One: Role Playing

_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Marvel._

A/N: Hey guys Happy New Year! Here's the promised Volume 2 of Erik's Queen. I am so grateful to the new followers who are joining us for this wild ride. Thank you for taking the time to read this story and please share it with others. For all my diehard followers (you know who you are) who have been rocking with me for some time now, thank you for your continual support. It is not easy putting yourself out here and the positive reviews and feedback motivate me to continue. Please have a safe night tonight! If you are drinking please don't drive. I want to see you all in 2019! ~Love Concrete Lily.

 **Erik's Queen: Vol. II**

 **Chapter One: Role Playing**

It has been one week since Erik had surrendered to T'Challa, in exchange for his assistance to revive Ashtyn. She wasn't surprised by Erik's willingness to sacrifice himself for her, because she knows the depths of their love for each other. Yet, she also knows how he feels about confinement. Knowing that he was being held captive beneath the palace, made her feel sick to her stomach. Erik was meant to be free, him being caged like a beast wasn't right. Ashtyn vowed to set him free. Nevertheless, she would have to wait until the time is right for her to act.

Her game plan was simple. She would do whatever was necessary to gain their trust and when she saw her chance, she would rescue her man and get them the hell out of Wakanda. Yet, it has been a week and she was still under heavy surveillance. Though she had the luxury of staying in one of their guestrooms and not the dungeon, unlike her beloved husband. She knew that the room was nothing more than a glorified jail cell.

Ashtyn could only leave the room when escorted by no less than two members of the Dora Milaje. The two women were stern, as always, and looked as if they were willing to kill her at the first sign of trouble. Today was no different, as two Dora Milaje has come to retrieve Ashtyn at the request of the king, T'Challa. On her way to him, most of the people of the palace refuse to look directly at her. Instead, they would dart their eyes away as if her shame would somehow taint them. However, Ashtyn didn't give a fuck, but she pretended to be humble and meek; as if she was weighted down with guilt. Nevertheless, guilt was the opposite of what she felt; she had behaved the way she had to protect her husband. She only felt justification and insufferable emptiness without her Erik by her side.

Finally, they had arrived at their destination. The Dora Milaje to Ashtyn's left knocks on the door. T'Challa commands them to enter. The other guard to her right then opens the door. They step aside to allow Ashtyn to enter first, then they quickly follow her inside. Ashtyn looks around the room, it is an enormous study. Bookshelves laden with rows of books outlines the high walls of the study, only stopping their growth when they hit the ceiling.

Her eyes roamed over the entire study before finally falling upon T'Challa, and has been quietly observing her. Standing before her, with his hands clasped behind his back he radiates confidence and authority. Ashtyn waits to hear the reason for her summoning. Instead, he orders the guards to leave. They look at each other, as if they were questioning if they had heard correctly.

T'Challa repeats himself, this time a bit firmer but still respectfully. The women reluctantly exit the room. Ashtyn marvels at the difference between T'Challa and Erik. Erik would have cursed the two women out, or worst. Instead, T'Challa withheld his temper. It was clear to Ashtyn why his people followed him. His leadership style was based on loyalty and mutual respect, in contrast to Erik who used fear to control his subjects.

"I have ordered that you are to be treated kindly. Have you been?" T'Challa asks.

Ashtyn is surprised that his first concern is regarding her wellbeing. Perhaps, winning his trust will be easier than she suspected? "Yes," Ashtyn replies, in a deceptively humble tone.

T'Challa nods as if pleased by her response, "I want to inform you that a date for the trial has been set for tomorrow at two. The council will convene, to start the process of deciding Erik's fate."

"Am I to believe that he will receive an impartial trial? What about representation?" Ashtyn questions. Still, she tries to keep up the act of being meek, but she doubted that the trial would be unbiased.

Mindfully, Ashtyn considers her lack of authority to demand anything of him. Frankly, he could've cruelly laughed in her face and banish her to the dungeons for challenging him. Yet, his gaze upon her is one of compassion. Giving her a small smile, he says, "This is Wakanda, the justice system works differently than you are accustom to, but I can assure you that the elders are fair."

"The elders? You act as if you do not have a deciding vote in the matter," Ashtyn states, challenging his standpoint.

"I have decided that I am unable to be impartial. Therefore, I am leaving his fate in the hands of my council."

"Because you want him to pay with his life for his crimes against you?"

"No, because I am finding it difficult to wish for his death," He admits as he approaches Ashtyn.

Standing only a few feet from her, Ashtyn could see his sincerity. T'Challa didn't have any hatred in his heart for Erik, not even after all he had done. Ashtyn casts her eyes downward, away from his imperturbable gaze. She had planned to use every amount of emotional leverage to bait T'Challa into a false sense of trust; but now she felt guilty about her plan to misuse his kindness. Yet, whenever she thinks about Erik, her motivation renews, and she regains her perspective.

"He isn't a monster. He grew up in a harsh uncaring world. He could have been different if only…" Ashtyn states, but stop short of accusing T'Challa's father of any wrongdoing; fearing that it would anger him. However, she is again surprised by his show of restraint.

"If only my father didn't kill his father," T'Challa says, finishing her sentence. Losing himself within his thoughts, he reflectively ponders his feelings. Unclasping his hands from behind himself, he then crosses his arms over his chest, as if to protect himself from the unpleasant images that were invading his mind. "I am aware of the unfairness of his life. Therefore, I cannot condemn him," He says aloud, but he was still deep in thought and perhaps was speaking to himself.

Seeing her opportunity to capitalize on his emotional vulnerability. Ashtyn moves closer to T'Challa to rest a hand on his forearm. He jumps at the initial touch of her hand. Was he so lost in his thoughts that she was able to surprise him? Or did she move so quickly that he was unable to register her movement? Ashtyn wasn't sure, her powers were always evolving and were a mystery even to herself. However, she couldn't focus on that now. She must convince T'Challa that Erik is worth saving.

"I am grateful for your mercy. Thank you for permitting a trial. I know that many have already condemned him, as well as me."

T'Challa's expression suddenly changes from reflective, to indecipherable. He lays a hand on top of hers. Ashtyn lifts her eyes to meet his, she feels traps by the intensity of his stare. T'Challa's gentleness and almost boy-like innocence have her captivated. "I have not condemned you, nor have my family. I gave Erik my word that you wouldn't face prosecution. Do you think me to be a liar?" He inquires, and Ashtyn found herself momentarily confused by him. If she wasn't so certain that he was her enemy, she would have thought him to be her ally. Suddenly feeling uneasy about being within his intimate space she removes her hand from underneath his. T'Challa resumes his initial stance, clasping his hands behind his back.

"May I return to my room?" Ashtyn asks. Needing her space and time to think about how she could help Erik during his trial tomorrow. T'Challa pauses momentarily as if he was disappointed by her request, but soon he nods and calls for the guards to take her back. Ashtyn refuses to glance at T'Challa as she is escorted out, for she could feel his eyes were on her.

Meanwhile…Erik is vehemently doing pushups in his cell to preoccupy his mind. Sweat glistens all over his body as he grunts in frustration from muscle fatigue. Yet, he refuses to lessen his grueling exercise routine. As he works out, he looks around his cell. For such a highly advanced society Erik was astonished by the layout of the jail. Instead of invisible forcefields, his cell had traditional metal bars. However, the bars were deceiving.

For these weren't any typical bars, they radiated strong waves of power. Erik knew that if he so much as leaned onto them he would most likely be knocked unconscious. That is if he were able to reach them. Bound by his wrists with large cuffs that connected with chains that were anchored into the wall. He was limited in his mobility. The chains only provided enough slack for him to travel within a five feet radius. Besides using the toilet or laying on his cot he had no other destinations to visit.

Initially, he had tried to break them to no use. _Shit_ … _The Hulk probably couldn't even break these chains,_ Erik thinks to himself. Obviously, they are made of vibranium, making his efforts futile. The only thing more hopeless than breaking the chains was keeping his mind from daydreaming about Ashtyn. It has been a week since he had last seen her, the longest they had gone without seeing each other. Though he was missing her, he was glad that she wasn't imprisoned along with him. As he continues his pushups he thinks about his woman. If he knew his wife she was scheming, trying to figure out a way to free him.

T'Challa had informed Erik of his court date earlier in the day. Erik had requested various books regarding Wakanda's laws be sent to his cell. To no surprise to Erik, the sensible T'Challa granted him his request. Erik was about to change his position, to start his set of sit-ups, when he heard footsteps approaching his cell. He stands to his feet heaving from his intense workout. Of course, it was T'Challa accompanied by Okoye who only stared at him bitterly.

Erik was tempted to say something that would send her over the edge, but he didn't want to ruin his chance of getting his books. The cell bars open and Erik takes note of the buzzing sound that is made once the cell's forcefield has been deactivated. T'Challa hands Erik the books, who takes them. Erik turns away from T'Challa to go and place them on his cot. Erik hopes that his interaction with T'Challa is brief. Yet, he says the one thing that surely perks Erik's attention.

"I spoke to Ashtyn today," T'Challa says. Erik pauses. For some reason hearing her name on his lips cause jealousy to arise within him. Though there was nothing in his words that were offensive it was how he said it that pissed Erik off. Almost like he was saying that he did the one thing that he couldn't do, speak to his wife. If he was trying to get under his skin it was working, but Erik wouldn't give him the satisfaction of revealing his anger.

"Oh," Erik replies. He turns around and looks T'Challa squarely in his eyes. Erik's face is expressionless giving away nothing of how T'Challa's simple comment had caused Erik's insecurities to rise.

"Your wife is a remarkable woman."

"Yes, _my_ wife is."

"She will be present during the trial, and you can request for her to testify as a character witness if you like."

Just then Erik sees his opportunity. He says, "I would like to meet with her in preparation for the trial."

"I am not sure that is such a good idea," T'Challa replies.

Erik approaches T'Challa. Okoye is on edge and moves towards him to protect her king. However, T'Challa holds up a hand to stop her, allowing Erik to approach. Erik leans in and whispers into T'Challa's ear. Displaying a rare state of humility, he pleas, "I may very well be put to death tomorrow. Please…let me see her."

T'Challa is visibly moved by his emotional request. Surely, he knows how difficult it was for Erik to beg for his mercy. T'Challa was curious what sort of magical powers did Ashtyn have over such a man to make him go against his character. In truth, the more he interactive with her the more T'Challa was finding her more intriguing. Perhaps it was his strained relationship with Nakia that was causing T'Challa to find interest in Erik's and Ashtyn's relationship. Truthfully, Nakia has been physically present but still emotionally distant as ever.

T'Challa had offered his heart to her and his kingdom. She knew his feelings for her. Yet, she refuses to marry him. It was a bitter pill to swallow to know that even a defeated Erik has the one thing that T'Challa truly wanted…love.

Now, standing before him Erik is requesting to see his wife. Envy is all T'Challa could feel within the moment and the last thing he wanted was to grant him access to Ashtyn. Yet, he didn't want to be malicious for the sake of his jealousy. To prove to himself that he isn't a leader who will be led by his emotions he grants him his wish.

Erik grins widely as if he knew that his request would be granted, instantly T'Challa regretted his decision. Erik had put on an act to get what he wanted. T'Challa must remember to keep in mind just how manipulative he could be. T'Challa's even-temperament was threatening to fail him, he decides to abruptly end his impromptu visit before he lost it. Along with Okoye, they leave Erik alone in his cell.

Once out of earshot Okoye says, "Are you sure that it is wise to have them meet?" She questions, as they walk the corridors towards the stairway leading up to the main floor.

"They'll be supervised during their meeting via our security cameras. At the first sign of concern, they will be separated. I am confident that these measures will be enough."

"I don't trust him, or her. They are dangerous, deceitful people who are only concerned about themselves. We cannot trust them!" Okoye exclaims. T'Challa knows that she is right. He couldn't trust them, but his earlier encounter with Ashtyn had stirred something within him that he couldn't quite name. Is it curiosity, or something far more concerning? Yet, he had agreed to the meeting and wouldn't retract his decree…though he was having second thoughts. He didn't have the conviction to convince Okoye, that her internal warnings were wrong, he remains silent. He would send word to Ashtyn that she can meet with her husband. A thought that caused T'Challa a slight discomfort within himself.

Ashtyn sits in front of her vanity mirror grooming herself. She wants to look perfect for Erik. It seems like forever since she had last seen her husband. If only for a moment she was going to be with him. Two members of Dora Milaje enters her room. Despite T'Challa orders for her to be treated more like a guest, she was mostly handled with hostility. Not that she could blame them, after all under Erik's rule they had turned the kingdom upside down with civil war. However, none of that matter. It didn't matter that the Dora Milaje who escorted her hated her, or all the venomous looks from the onlookers who viewed her as she made her way to the dungeons. All she cared about was her man and seeing him once again.

She makes her way to his cell. Making sure to take note of his exact location and every detail of the area, making a mental map. Ashtyn's eyes scan upwards taking note of all the security cameras perched high. Finally, she has arrived at his cell. Peering into the dimly lit cell to see a bare-chested Erik stalking around like a wild animal.

Once Ashtyn was standing before him, he stops mid-stride as if he could sense her presence. He turns and looks at her. His chains clanking loudly against the concrete floor. He approaches her as closely as the chains allow, stopping a few feet from the bars. His eyes connect with hers and she feels the intensity of his stare upon her. She wants to wrap herself around him and never let go, but she cannot. Instead, their eyes say the love that they have for each other. The longing ache between them is thick and tangible in the air.

Even the stoic Dora Milaje shifts uncomfortably when they feel the waves of passion between them. Forces of nature they are and no one or nothing could deny the depths of their love and desire for each other.

"Are they treating you right?" Erik questions sternly. Undoubtedly, he's concerned about her possibly being mistreated. Though Ashtyn didn't appreciate their negative behaviors towards her, she had to admit that she didn't deserve much better from them. Also, she didn't want him to become upset, especially when he wasn't in any position to satisfy his urge to entertain his need for retribution.

"I am fine," She says, and he visibly relaxes. "I miss you."

Erik glances at the two guards, and replies, "Same." He wasn't trying to be cold, but he needed to maintain his edge for protection. He was trained not to show weakness and though he wanted to show Ashtyn the love and affection she so richly deserves. He couldn't become a complete pussy in front of his enemies. When they are once more alone, he would show her the depths of his desire for her, but not until then.

"May we have time alone to converse?" Ashtyn asks the guards. You would have laughed if Ashtyn didn't remind them of the king's orders that they would be able to speak semi-privately. No, they would not leave them completely alone, but at least they were required to give them some breathing room. The guards moved, though still in earshot it did help the two to relax.

"Damn Madam Slay, I see you still got some juice," Erik jokes, but his eyes quickly become heated when he sees the dark circles beneath her eyes. "You haven't been sleeping haven't you," He accuses.

"Don't worry about me. It is you who is going to stand trial tomorrow."

His hard exterior gave away for a moment. Revealing the tender side that only Ashtyn knew. Tilting his head, he says, "If you are good, then I'm good. You must take better care of yourself," he sternly commands.

"I will okay, I promise," Ashtyn complies. "What are we going to do tomorrow?" She asks in a low whisper.

Erik side-glances at the two Dora Milaje, who were still on guard. He then looks at Ashtyn and says, " _Higher_ - _level_ convo." Ashtyn nods, knowing that he meant to speak in code.

"Sometimes it is necessary for us all to become part of the herd. Until it is revealed that we aren't. You and I are the same," Remembering their first real conversation in her apartment she knew exactly what he was saying. He was telling her to play her role. No matter what they were going to gain their freedom. Ashtyn smiles at him, in understanding, and he smirks back. Whatever he was planning on doing tomorrow would be part of the role he was playing. All she needed to do was to follow his lead. If they remain united nothing and no one could truly defeat them…not even separation.


	23. Chapter 2: The Devil Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Marvel.

 **Chapter Two: The Devil Revealed**

Nakia sits at the top of the mountain's cliff, where she and T'Challa would go to think. She has been here since dawn. She told herself that she wanted to see the rising of the sun, but truthfully, she felt lost and hoped that being in their place would help her to find peace within her new life as T'Challa's betroth. She thought that being involved in the outreach program, of Wakanda sharing its technology to help the world, would satisfy her. Yet, she still feels hollow and incomplete.

Perhaps it is knowing that she will have to give up being a warrior, a spy, that is the most upsetting part for her. How would it look for the queen of Wakanda to go on secret missions to fight crime? Moreover, T'Challa wouldn't permit her to do such a thing. The idea that she would even have to gain his permission was upsetting to her. Is she ready to be his wife? To give up her freedom to stand by him? She loves T'Challa, but she also loves her freedom.

Plus, there are things that they do not agree on, like allowing Erik and his wife to live. Nakia remembered her battle with the false king and he was merciless. Yet, T'Challa shows him mercy by entertaining the idea of conducting a trial. It was senseless to Nakia and she let her feelings be known to him. However, T'Challa's reasonable nature had convinced her that they needed to be better than their enemies and show mercy even though it hadn't been earned or deserved. She had agreed but she still didn't like it.

Seeing the placement of the sun, she could tell that it was almost 8 o'clock. She must get back to the palace before her presence is missed. The last thing she needed was T'Challa asking questions about where she had been. He has been worrying about her as of late. Though she thought that she has been keeping her reservations a secret; he was beginning to suspect that she was hiding something from him.

Standing to her feet she looks down the cliff's side. She becomes dizzy from the height, it is then that she realizes how close she is to the edge. She backs away slowly, but her feet are unsteady causing her to misstep. One of her heels hit a stone in the ground loosening it, triggering the untested soil of the cliff's edge to crumble beneath her feet. Nakia is unable to stop her descend as she tumbles down the mountainside. Surely, thinking that this was her end but unwilling to accept her fate she grabs at anything, including the jagged rocks that protrudes through the soil. Eventually, she grabs one firmly enough to cease her fall. Frantically, she holds onto it allowing her time to find solid footing.

Looking down, she sees that she had fallen quite some way. She then looks up and realizes that climbing up was not a viable option. It would take longer for her to climb upwards and she had sustained some serious cuts from the fall. Nakia doubted that she would fare well ascending in her current condition. She looks to both sides of herself. To her right, she sees what looks to be an indentation in the mountainside. Perhaps, there is some sort of platform where she could rest and take a breather so that she could figure out a way down the mountain. She carefully shimmies over to the spot and is surprised, it isn't a platform but a cave.

In all her time of sitting on top of the mountain, she has never known that there was a cave just beneath her. It was slightly hidden by shrubberies, that understandably would have look like overgrown vegetation from an aircraft passing by. She parts the brush to enter the cave. It is damp and cool inside, she enters. Her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim interior she soon sees something glowing fiery red towards the back of the cave.

Curious, Nakia approaches the source of the glow. Thinking at first that it may be fire, but quickly she put aside that thought because there's no heat radiating as she approaches. Behind a large rock, lays before her a red gem that was pulsating with a radiant glow. Nakia puzzled by the gem picks it up. It is warm to the touch. Turning it over to inspect it, her fingers glide over its edges. Not realizing how sharp the gem is a point on the gem slices one of her fingers. Her blood trickles from the cut onto the gem, suddenly the gem begins to vibrate violently. Dropping it, it lands onto the ground with a thud. She backs away and watches with increasing fear as it not only shakes but begins to spin wildly.

The gem begins to crack, and rays of bright red light shine through the cracks. Not knowing what else to do and unable to quickly abandon the site. She takes shelter behind a large boulder in the cave. An ear-piercing sound is coming from the gem, that sounds like a high-pitch buzzing noise. Nakia covers her ears trying to block out the sound. Then suddenly everything goes dead silent.

With her hands trembling from the commotion she lowers them. Slowly she raises her head to peak over the boulder, to see what happened. She is shocked to see a tall, red-skinned, figure, of what appears to be a man; standing before her with his back to her. As if he could feel her eyes on him, he turns, his glowing red-eyes nearly stop her heart from beating and she ducks down behind the boulder to hide.

"Now woman, there's no need to hide from me. I can sense your fear, but do not be afraid. I have no intention of harming my rescuer," His voice is deep and echoes oddly as he speaks. Nakia also notices that his accent is unlike any she has ever heard before, and that was saying a lot since she has traveled the world. If she had to place it, she would have guessed it as Arabic; or something like it. Yet, he spoke perfect English.

Weighing her options, she realizes that hiding was not only cowardly but futile. If he was going to attack her, she should be facing him and preparing for the assault. Finding the courage, she gets into her fighting stance and waits for him to advance. The creature is fully turned around and is now facing her. After seeing her in her stance he laughs heartily and shakes his head.

"Woman. Did I not tell you I am not going to harm you? Why do you insist on fighting me?"

"What the hell are you?"

"Tsk, tsk," He reprimands her for her careless words. "What am I? Not…who am I?" He was smiling as if he was thoroughly enjoying himself, at Nakia's expense.

Suddenly, feeling bolder by his arrogance she says, "I demand to know who and what you are. I am the future queen of Wakanda, and you will answer me!"

"Oh…a future queen. Interesting. He says and he crosses his arms over his chest. He then reaches up with his hand and began to stroke his goatee as he considers her command. He shrugs his shoulders as he appears to surrender to the idea of giving in to her stern request. "Who I am is not too difficult to answer. Though I have gone by many names, you can call me Mephisto," He says with a devilish grin. Nakia feels a sickening feeling within the pit of her stomach as his name seems to echo within the small confinement of the cave.

"Do you still wish for me to answer your second, or was it your initial question? I know that you have asked it at least twice," He takes two steps forward. Though Nakia didn't want to show any fear she steps back not wanting him any closer. Mephisto frowns and doesn't advance any further.

"What the hell are you?" Nakia demands again. Refusing to heed his warning.

"Ah yes, back to your original and most pressing question. What the hell am I indeed," He says. His demeanor is casual, but his tone is menacing. "Again, are you sure that you truly wish to know? I would hate to ruin our budding relationship with such a morbid topic, such as my origins."

Nakia only nods her head. Insisting that she did want to know what he was. Though, deep inside she felt that his warning was genuine. Yet, Nakia couldn't back down.

When he sees the determination within her eyes, he recedes his plan to avoid answering her question. He stands proudly before her, seemly stretching his already tall form to look even more gigantic. Nakia swallows hard as he begins to speak, "I am Mephisto, the immortal. An angel to few, but a demon to most. Some have even regarded me as the devil himself. Nevertheless, my dear Nakia; please call me by the name I have already presented to you."

"Name?" Nakia breathes out, then she quickly gets back into her fighting stance; because she is alarmed by something that he said. "How do you know my name?"

"You told me," He quickly replies with his trademark grin.

"Liar! I never gave you my name."

"Clever girl and so brave. It is true you never said your name aloud, but I have learned all I desire to know about you from your blood."

"My blood?"

"Ah, yes when you pricked your finger on that gem that held me captive, your essence transferred into myself. By the way…if you aren't ready to be a wife just say no, but you are afraid that he will not wait for you forever, aren't you?"

Nakia is taken aback. Truly he was a demon, or perhaps as he suggested the devil himself. _Did_ _my blood awaken him?_ She thinks to herself.

"Of course, it did woman. I just told you that." He answers her question that she had said internally to herself as if she had said it aloud. Frighten, Nakia makes a mad dash to the opening of the cave, but halfway there she becomes frozen mid tracks. It felt as if all the muscles in her body spasmed at the same time. Clenching and unclenching but never allowing for her to move. The only part of her that was working normally are her eyes. She could see Mephisto approaching out of her peripheral from her left. He rests his abnormally warm hand onto her shoulder. Though his touch was unwelcomed, Nakia found it to be soothing to the area where his hand rested. The muscle stops spasming and began to relax.

"Nakia, I tried to warn you that you shouldn't ask questions when you aren't prepared to hear the answers. Plus, you are reacting out of fear. You know very well as I do that you cannot just run away. The mountainside is dangerous, you will fall to your death. What kind of friend would I be if I allowed for that to happen?"

Nakia tries to speak, but her lips feel as though they have been welded shut. All she could manage are mere mumbles.

"Nakia, this is the time that you are to listen. I have allowed you to talk and that hasn't gone well. There are things that both of us need. I will help you, and you, in turn, will assist me. Now, I don't want you to have to decide everything all at once. I will give you some time to think things over. It is important to me that you want this as badly as I do. Otherwise, it takes some of the enjoyment out of it for me if you resist me," He explains as he touches Nakia's cheek with the back of his hand.

If she could have turned away from his touch, she would have but she remains frozen stiff. He leans inwards and she can feel his warm breath on her neck. He breathes in her scent and she closes her eyes as tears began to pour from them. She had no idea what he was planning on doing to her and was too fearful to imagine the possible plans he had for her.

"You smell marvelous darling," He whispers the compliment into her ear. "Our time together is nearly over, but I will come for you. For now, sleep." Upon his command, Nakia succumbs to a dark slumber. She awakes to find herself in her room at the palace. She looks frantically around for Mephisto, but she is completely alone. She then looks at herself. She is clean and is in her nightdress. Her cuts and bruises from her time on the mountainside has vanished.

Perhaps, it was all just a horrible nightmare. Maybe her anxiety about her pending marriage to T'Challa had manifested into night terrors. She had almost convinced herself that it was all just a figment of her imagination when she felt a burning sensation on her left shoulder. She quickly gets out of bed and runs to a mirror. The reflection she saw in the mirror was alarming; on her shoulder, she has been burned. Even more concerning, is that the shape is like that of a handprint. With fear running through her she is forced to acknowledge that she wasn't dreaming. She had really met the devil in the flesh.

Suddenly she hears knocking on her door. "Who is it?" She asks, a bit more forcibly than she meant to, half fearing that it was _Him_. However, when T'Challa replies she is overjoyed that it was his comforting voice on the other side. Then she catches another glimpse of the branding that Mephisto had left upon her body and realizes that she must cover it.

She throws on her robe and ties it tightly. As she approaches the door, she hears a low chuckle from behind her. She turns quickly to see if anyone is there, but she finds no one. Fearful to be alone she hurries to the door to let T'Challa into the room. She opens the door and T'Challa's face falls as he views the distressed look on her face. Not wanting to explain anything she rushes him and hugs him, he holds her tightly within his arms.

"Nakia are you alright?" He asks, his voice full of concern.

"Yes, yes. I just had a nightmare," She lies. How could she explain what she had experienced? She couldn't, all she could think to do was to deny it ever happened, even to herself. For what could she do if indeed the devil has come for her?

A/N: Alright that was Nakia's spotlight chapter for everyone who wanted to see other characters get some shine. Plus, Mephisto is a character from the comics that I think has what it takes to be a truth challenge for our cast of characters. Hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading. ~Concrete Lily.


	24. Chapter 3: The Trial

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Marvel.

 **Chapter 3: The Trial**

Sitting in the middle of his cell cross-legged, Erik meditates. He envisions the trial ending favorably, in which he wins his as well as Ashtyn's freedom. He hears footsteps approaching, but he doesn't open his eyes until he hears a voice say, "It is time."

Erik opens his eyes to see Okoye standing at the threshold of his cell. Her expression is stern, as she stands before him with her arms crossed over her chest. Clearly, her mood regarding him hasn't progressed beyond showing visible displays of aggressiveness. Animosity flows from her in waves, making the air around them thick with tension. However, if it is her intention to make him uncomfortable, it didn't work.

Quite the contrary, Erik finds her behavior more entertaining than anything else. With little to no simulation, due to the cramped confinement within his cell, he is starving for human interaction. Furthermore, he is delighted that the thought of him is still eating away at Okoye's psyche. Despite his incarceration, he hasn't been forgotten.

"Good morning Okoye. How are you today?" Erik addresses her in a pleasant and overly chipper tone. Okoye's expression is priceless. She is at first surprised by his tone, then her mien changes into a scowl as she considers his possible motives. He smirks, happy to see that he has successfully pissed her off.

"Come, your trial awaits you," She orders.

"You aren't still angry with me, are you?" He inquires, as he places a hand over his heart, feigning emotional hurt.

Okoye marches towards him. Demonstrating to Erik two things; that she is not amused by his antics, or afraid of him. Erik finds her bravery to be a positive trait of her personality and somewhat respectable, though he would never tell her that. He remains seated on the floor, seemly unbothered by her as she makes her way closer. Erik looks up to meet her eyes as she towers over him. He had planned to continue his mockery of her, but soon he is perplexed; because she is no longer scowling but is now smiling. Though his face remains impassive, Erik cannot help but worry by her sudden change in demeanor.

"Justice will prevail today, and you will suffer the consequences of your actions," Okoye states. There is such confidence behind her words that for a moment Erik's bravo falters. Then, he thinks of Ashtyn, and how he cannot live the rest of his life without her and he regains his self-assurance.

Standing to his feet, Erik's chains rattle, as he meets her eyes; a brief standoff ensues. Their stare-down could have lasted for hours, but Erik breaks it with another arrogant smirk and replies, "We will see about that."

"So, we shall," Okoye counters, as she walks behind him to unlock the chain that anchors him to the back wall of the cell. Erik automatically heads towards the cell's exit, where three other members of the Dora Milaje are waiting to escort him to the royal court.

"Only four guards. I am insulted," Erik jokes.

"No worries, we have just a many escorting your wife. Moreover, we have received orders that if either of you gives us any issues that we can use lethal force if necessary. Imagine that," she says. The not so subtle warning is left hanging in the air. He should cooperate if not for himself, for his wife's sake, who clearly the Dora Milaje will not hesitate to kill if anything goes wrong during their transportation. He visibly goes rigid as the meaning of her words sinks in, and she adds, "Ah, the false king does have one weakness. Does he not?"

Erik only moves forward, unable to look at her; because he feared that he will confirm what she already suspects. Ashtyn is indeed the only way to truly defeat him. His love for her is unmatched by any other desire that he may have for anything else within the entire world. She is the air that he breaths and the blood that flows through his veins. His love for her is life itself and without her, he would fade to darkness.

Erik cannot help but feel indebted to T'Challa for his part in saving his wife's life. T'Challa could have wounded him beyond repair by allowing Ashtyn to die. However, he chose to save her instead. Despite their differences and Erik threatening on multiple occasions to harm those closest to T'Challa; he showed Erik mercy by sparing his wife. One day he will have to repay T'Challa for his good deed because the thought of being in his debt is more than Erik can tolerate.

Nevertheless, Erik shakes the notion away, knowing that he must refocus on the task of proving his case to the royal court. As they are approaching the royal court, Erik sees two members of the Dora Milaje guarding its entrance. Okoye gives the women a nod and they open the massive door to allow them entry. Once inside Erik's quickly scans the audience for Ashtyn, and one other person. To his delight, they are both presents.

Ashtyn watches as Erik's eyes scan the crowd. Though his eyes meet hers, his gaze does not linger. However, she didn't take his lack of attention as a sign of disregard. He had to remain focus on the task ahead of him, and now isn't the time for longing looks of affection. If everything goes as planned, they will soon be free to be together once more and will have plenty of time to express their love fully. The thought of him and her being within each other's arms once again nearly cause her to become overwhelmed with emotion. She misses his touch and his tender kisses upon her skin.

Seeing him standing just a few feet away from her. Ashtyn feels prideful because she is his, regardless of the presume dishonor that she should feel; due to him standing trial for his crimes against Wakanda. Despite his shackles, Erik still gives the vibe of supremacy as if he is still king.

His confidence is contagious. W'Kabi, whose trial is to begin immediately after, is present and standing off to the side. However, prior to Erik's arrival, W'Kabi was subdued, but after Erik had arrived, he visibly perks up. Perhaps, seeing Erik so unbothered by the charges against him has given W'Kabi hope.

The council consists of all the tribe's elders, with T'Challa sitting on his throne. Ashtyn side glances T'Challa, whose only focus appears to be Erik. She wonders if he truly will keep his word and remain impartial. It seems highly unlikely and somewhat alarming to her that he wouldn't say anything adverse regarding Erik. Especially considering how he and his family had bear the brunt of Erik's wrath.

Suddenly, T'Challa's eyes flutter and brakes away from Erik only to look in Ashtyn's direction. Ashtyn quickly casts her eyes away, not wanting to make it known that she has been watching him. She only chances a glimpse when she thinks that he is no longer looking, and thankfully he was not, but someone else is…Nakia.

Ashtyn's eyes are drawn to Nakia's. The slightly wild look of her eyes didn't scare Ashtyn as much as it unsettles her. Ashtyn shifted uncomfortably within her seat as she attempted to refocus on the trail. Yet, she could still feel Nakia's stare. Thankfully, once the trial begins Nakia loses interest in her and opts to observe the ongoing trial. Ashtyn not knowing what to make of the strange exchange pushes the odd occurrence out of her mind and resumes her focus on her husband.

The leader of the mining tribe, who is coated with red clay-like paint all over, speaks, "Erik Killmonger, birth name N'Jadaka, son of Prince N'Jobu. You stand trial for grand treason, specifically regarding your intent to use Wakanda's resources to further your own agenda. Moreover, you refused to satisfy the conditions of ritual combat. How do you plead?"

Without hesitation, Erik proclaims loudly, "Not guilty. I exercised the rights fully entitled to me as the sovereign ruler of Wakanda during battle," the audience gasps.

"A battle that you orchestrated," Chimes another tribe elder, this time from the river tribe.

"A war bound to happen with or without my interference," Erik corrects. "For years you all were fed lies, by the former king, T'Chaka. You withheld your resources from the rest of the world. Did you really believe that shit wouldn't come back to haunt you?"

"Mind your tongue, you hoodlum," The woman elder from the merchant tribe warns.

Erik scoffs and says, "You mutherfuckers are something else. When I was the king you all agreed with my methods or at least didn't object. Now that I am in shackles," Erik holds up his hands to show his cuffs. "You don't know me anymore."

"You placed yourself in those chains," Says the elder from the Mining tribe.

"Naw, you put me in these chains. T'Chaka put me in these chains! I am a prince of Wakanda. I challenged T'Challa in ritual combat and won the battle. If not for outside interference T'Challa would not be here sitting on the throne as king."

"What madness are you speaking," Asks the river elder.

"I cannot explain because I am was not there, but there's someone who was and has no reason to represent me in a favorable light."

"Who is this witness you speak of?" The merchant elder inquires.

"I call Priestess Zoya to the floor," Erik announces. Everyone in the crowd looks around to find Zoya sitting among them in the audience. She is clearly shocked by Erik's request. She makes her way to the floor, the crowd parting to allow her through. She is forced to stand undesirably close to her tormentor, Erik, who has on multiple occasions terrorized the woman.

Ashtyn sucks in a harsh breath, knowing that anything Zoya says could potentially be detrimental to Erik's case. Ashtyn couldn't understand Erik's reasoning for calling on Zoya, she is the last person that she thought would provide a good character reference for Erik. However, Ashtyn believes in her husband and knows that banking on Zoya's testimony is a risk; but one that Erik has thought out carefully.

"Zoya, tell everyone what you truly think about me," Erik orders. Zoya looks at his eyes wide and slack-jawed. She then looks to T'Challa and to the members of the council as if asking for permission to voice her opinion. "Don't look at them. Look at me," Erik commands harshly. "I am the one who asked you the question. This is your time, free yourself. Again, what do you think about me?"

Zoya voice is low at first as if she is unused to voicing such negative opinions. However, as she continues to speak it is obvious that she is finally unleashing all the anguish she had endured under his rule. She tells the royal court how he had physically grabbed her and intimidated her with his very presence. To this Ashtyn chanced a glance at T'Challa and could see his anger over her mistreatment, though he remained silent. Hearing Zoya's recap of her experiences while serving during Erik's rule nearly brought tears to Ashtyn's eyes. Ashtyn wasn't blind to her suffering, but now she sees that she didn't fully comprehend the magnitude of her misery.

Once Zoya had finished telling her tale. Ashtyn could see the hatred within almost everyone's eyes, and it was all focus in Erik's direction. Ashtyn could only hope that this is the outcome that Erik had planned for.

"Wow, I sound like a true monster. Don't I?" He directs the question to everyone in attendance. Ashtyn looks around to witness the expressions on the crowd's faces. Some showed no emotion, while others express their rage over his audacity to address them. "So, it can be assumed that anything she says couldn't possibly be in my favor. In fact, she has more reason than most to see me locked up for the rest of my life."

The audience is puzzled by his admission and only glances at each other as if to see what others thought about his proclamation. He smiles coyly as if they are all playing right into his hands. Ashtyn is clueless as to what he hopes to accomplish. During their brief time together to discuss the case, he was cryptic as to what his plan was to win. They were being watched closely, and surely anything too explicit would have been overheard. The only thing Ashtyn knows for sure is that he does have a plan.

Along with the rest of the spectators, Ashtyn waits to see the outcome of his supposed miscalculation of calling upon Zoya as a witness. Ashtyn herself couldn't imagine that Zoya could even provide her with a good character reference and Ashtyn hadn't ever physically threaten her. Whatever play Erik is making is a longshot and possibly the only viable card he had left to play in his hand. Ashtyn swallows hard in anticipation for what is to come.

"Zoya," He says addressing her directly. Zoya, who still must be afraid of Erik wipes away tears from her eyes. She looks at him with a mixture of anger and fear. Clearly, she doesn't want to be anywhere near him, but she stands her ground as he takes a few steps towards her and says, "You have served as a priestess for many years, haven't you?"

She nods, but Erik demands that she vocalize her response she does. Her voice gives away the inner turmoil that she is experiencing. Erik continues his line of questioning, not bothering to address her fear. He inquires, "What kind of ruler was T'Chaka? Would you say that he was fair, kind?"

"Objection!" Exclaims the merchant tribe leader. "What doesn't the late King T'Chaka has to do with your case?"

Erik turns towards around to face the tribal leaders to say, "I need to establish the standard of treatment that servants of the palace were accustomed to prior to my arrival. You say that I am on trial for not consenting to ritual combat, but that isn't the truth. In truth, I am on trial for being an asshole; I just want to prove something to you all. This is a crime against me, but I digress. I will get to all of that later. For now, I request the court to allow me to continue my line of questioning."

The tribe leaders look at one each other and are unable to find a suitable reason why he cannot continue. Though Erik isn't given an outwardly sign that he may continue he does so anyway and asks again her treatment during T'Chaka's rule.

"King T'Chaka was a great champion for Wakanda," Zoya declares. However, something about the way she says the statement feels off to Ashtyn. She has spoken with Zoya many times before and she could feel somehow that her words weren't quite the truth.

Erik smiles and says, "He was a great leader, uh? Tell me how you came to be a member of the priesthood."

"I was groomed to be a priestess since my birth. I am from a neighboring tribe, outside of Wakanda's protected borders. At age twelve I was to be delivered to the royal palace for a lifetime of servitude."

"But you were sent to the royal court much sooner than that. If I read your record correctly you came to live here at the age of nine. Why?"

Zoya's eyes widen in shock. It is obvious that she hadn't expected him to know about her past. She looks frantically to the tribe leaders for an out, but Erik rushes her with questions. Nearly backing the poor woman into a corner both literally and figuratively. No one comes to her aid, because the same authority that Erik exercised during his rule seems to suffocate the room of oxygen; causing everyone to become dizzy under Erik's spell.

Ashtyn knows the feeling. Erik has a way of seducing all, making one crave dark desires. The audience wanted to know just as badly as he wanted to tell them about the dark side of T'Chaka. It is then that Ashtyn thinks of the royal family. She looks at Ramonda, who face is one of disgust and anger; though like a true lady of elegance she somehow manages not to voice her disapproval. Ashtyn then rests her eyes on Shuri, whose expression is that of concern. Ashtyn rips her eyes away from her too afraid that what was to come next may ruin the young princess's image of her father.

Ashtyn thinks of her own father and how she hasn't spoken to him in so many years. Now here she was in Wakanda. Would she ever see him again? Though their relationship isn't what it was when she was young, she could tell that Shuri idolized her father, the same way she did in her youth. Ashtyn could only hope that whatever was going to happen next would be painless for Shuri as possible.

Erik continues to press her for answers. Zoya blurts out, "I was sold to the royal family to pay off a debt!" She confesses. The audience is shocked by her announcement and erupts in gasps and loud whispering. Ashtyn too is overtaken by the news; never would she suspect such a thing. Ashtyn looks over to T'Challa who hasn't move since the beginning of the trial and still has not said anything; impressively he still chooses to remain silent. Despite the troubling news that his father was a slave owner, T'Challa still says nothing. Therefore, permitting the accusations to stand.

"You are nothing more than a glorified slave," Erik says. Yet, his words are no longer harsh and unkind; but sympathetic. "Why were you sold?"

"My family's crops fail two years in a row. We were destitute. In my family, the firstborn is to be given to the palace as a tribute to the king. So, there's a long history between my family and the royal palace. My father petition for a loan from King T'Chaka, who refused to grant my father's request. Instead, he demanded that I be given to him sooner than originally scheduled. He didn't give any reason for needing me sooner than my time, and my parents were unwilling to part with me before my expected time. They begged for him to reconsider his decision, but he wouldn't yield. He tore me away from my mother's arms and I never saw them again."

"So, you are a victim just like me of his authority. You never asked for any of this. Can you see that I didn't either? I am only the monster that I was made to be, my intention when I ruled Wakanda was to keep the horrible things that happened to you and to me from happening to anyone else," he says. Ashtyn can see that Zoya has been convinced. His manipulation was so smooth that if Ashtyn didn't understand the nature of her husband she would have been seduced by his words as well.

Turning to face the audience he says, "I'm am not a saint. I have wronged you all in many ways, but I have never hidden who I am from the world. I will never pretend to be someone I am not. T'Chaka put on the shroud of a righteous king, but he was far from it. I wanted to empower our people and protect them, even when the enemy comes from within. During T'Chaka's reign, villages were invaded, colonizers tore families apart, and he did nothing. Is it because he acted in his own self-interest? Were you any safer under his rule?"

While his words are still resonating, he turns to address Zoya, he asks, "When I was your king did you ever question my ability to keep Wakanda safe?"

"No," She answers. The audience erupts in gasps. The tribal leaders attempt to regain control over the trial. It takes a while but eventually the chatter dies out.

"But that doesn't change your treatment of me. You objected me to horrors that no one should ever be subjected to," Zoya states. Yet, her words aren't as convincing as they once were, her voice lacks the convictions that it once had.

Erik approaches her, his chains jiggles as he does. He says, "I will not apologize for my actions. It is simply not within me to do so, but I personally never wanted to hurt you. I am a product of T'Chaka's poor decisions, same as you."

Ashtyn sits in awe. Has he managed to convince everyone that he isn't the beast that they believed him to be? Zoya adds nothing more and the tribal leaders allow her to take her seat. The conversate among themselves for a moment. Before the mining tribal leader announces, "We will reconvene tomorrow to give our verdict."

"Oh, hell no," Erik says.

"Pardon?" The mining leader replies appall by his outburst.

"I said hell no are you going to put me back in that cell, while y'all take your time to decide my fate. I demand a verdict. There aren't any other witnesses to call. Everything regarding my case is public record. Are do you all need more time to find something else to pin on me? No, we ain't about to do that. This case is nothing more than no one likes the fact that I was king for a time. In fact, I am the one who has been victimized by the people of Wakanda."

The audience is shocked by his statement and begin murmuring amongst themselves. Yet, the river tribe leader holds up his hand to silence them. He asks, "What crimes has Wakanda committed against you?"

Erik smiles, and says, "T'Challa's ritual combat challenge against me was unlawful. The rules specifically state that no outside inference is permitted. If anyone is unable to continue the battle they are to submit to the winner. No way after being thrown off the top of a waterfall should he in any condition to continue. Am I to believe that he magically healed himself? As I see it…I am still the crowned king and have been unjustly prosecuted."

The tribe leaders are taken aback by his accusation, and clearly, do not agree with his assessment. They begin to deny his claims, but T'Challa finally speaks, "He is right."

His announcement is a shock to everyone. His mother attempts to stop him from saying anything more, but T'Challa politely quieted her. He then says, "He is right ritual combat clearly states that no one may receive assistant of any sort. I was comatose and if not for the help of my family and friends I would be still asleep or worse. By all rights his claim has merit," T'Challa approaches Erik and stands before him. He meets his eyes and asks, "Do you still wish for me to challenge you for the crown?"

This is the moment of truth, Ashtyn thinks. They haven't had a moment alone, not truly, and she doesn't even know if he still desires to be king. She holds her breath wondering if indeed Erik would accept T'Challa's invitation. A beat of a moment passes, before Erik says, "No. I don't need to be king anymore, but there is something I want."

"That is?"

"Freedom, for me and my wife," Then Erik looks over to W'Kabi and adds, "And allow for W'Kabi to return home. He was only following my orders."

Ashtyn looks a see that W'Kabi is surprised by Erik's request to have him freed as well. His surprised expression eventually gives way to admiration and gratefulness. Though he is no longer useful to Erik, maybe could be considered a liability; because his own case hasn't been proven against Wakanda. Erik still hasn't forgotten about him. For that W'Kabi is eternally grateful to him.

T'Challa ponders Erik's request. Then asks, "You no longer want the crown? What about all the blood you have shed to get to me?" T'Challa says, challenging Erik's claim.

"The blood I that I've shed, the lives I took cannot be undone. The ends use to justify the means, but now…I believe differently."

"Change your mind?" T'Challa questions.

"More like a change in heart," Erik replies. As his eyes, drifts to Ashtyn. Her heart flutters knowing that his lust for power no longer comes before their love for each other.

"T'Challa follows Erik's line of vision. When his eyes land on Ashtyn, she rips her eyes away from Erik to hold T'Challa's gaze. Only briefly did Ashtyn consider Nakia and her ominous stare from early, but now isn't the time for her to concern herself with such things. She must do everything in her power to convince T'Challa to grant Erik's request; with pleading eyes, she beseeches him.

T'Challa gives her a small smile, and Ashtyn can only hope that it is a positive sign. He takes a deep breath, then says, "I will agree to your terms, but on one condition."

Erik smirks as if he suspected nothing less. He asks, "What is it?"

"New threats are always arising. Some of them may require more than the Black Panther to overcome. If a time comes when I need you, you must swear to me that you and your wife will answer the call."

Erik stood staring at his cousin surprised. Of all the things that T'Challa could have ask of him, to be his back-up wasn't something that he would have ever pictured. Erik must ask, "What makes you think you can trust me? That I will honor any promises that I give to you?"

T'Challa smirks, and he walks closer to Erik and leans in to whisper into his ear. Only Erik can hear the words being utter by him. Whatever was said immediately has Erik in agreement with T'Challa and the two men do the unthinkable and seal the deal with a firm handshake. T'Challa then turns to face everyone and proclaims their freedom. Unlike all the other bombshells that have been dropped throughout the trial, this time because it was the king who spoke; all remain silent. T'Challa orders the removal of Erik's chains. Reluctantly, Okoye obeys, the look of disgust on her face is apparent.

Once his chains have been removed, something within Ashtyn snaps. The reality of him being free hits her with such force that she leaps out her seat and runs towards him and embraces him. Erik holds her within his powerful arms, and she sobs tears of joy into his chest. She can feel his heart beating, though he refuses to show his happiness as openly as she, Ashtyn can tell that he is glad to have her within his arms once more.

T'Challa watches their display of public affection with a muted gaze. Ashtyn sees him and mouths, "Thank you," something that she knew her husband will never tell him, but she feels is right to do. T'Challa offers a small smile and nods in acknowledgment of her gratitude.

"If you desire you may leave the palace," T'Challa says. "However, I will not force you to."

T'Challa and Erik share a glance, for a moment, before Erik says, "We will return with W'Kabi to live in his village. I don't think my lady is comfortable here."

"As you wish." T'Challa acknowledges. He then nods farewell to them both and instructs the Dora Milaje to help them gather their belongings. If Okoye has anything negative to say she chooses not to verbally express her concerns, she brushes past them in a hurry. W'Kabi attempts to speak to her, but she refuses to acknowledge him. His face falls and he is hurt, but he clears his throat and says, "Upon our arrival to my village you are more than welcome to reside in your previous lodging,"

"I appreciate it brotha," Erik says. W'Kabi walks away, perhaps to head for home.

Erik and Ashtyn head to the room where she has been staying to retrieve her and Erik's few belongings. She had kept his things upon his arrest. With her suitcase open she folds her and his clothing and packs them. She is bent over arranging the various articles of fabric to ensure that she can pack away as much as possible. When she feels the familiar hardest pressing against her ass. Erik grinds into her and she moans recalling the last time they were together.

"Do you know how much I have missed you," He says. The longing in his voice is so evident.

"I have missed you too," Ashtyn says.

"I need you now. I can't wait any longer," He says as he unzips his pants. She obeys completely submitting to his will she hikes up her dress to allow him entry. It didn't matter to her that members of the Dora Milaje are just outside of their door. Or, if they hurry, they could be alone in their villa; at W'Kabi's village and make love there without any possible overhearers of their lovemaking session. Yet, the idea of waiting any longer to physically reconnect is not something that appeals to either of them.

Before entering Ashtyn, he swaps her the entrance of her sex with his fingers. Bringing his fingers to his nose he breathes her in, savoring the familiar scent. The thoughts that entertained his mind during his incarceration, were of her. How he had imagined all the freaky things and ways he wanted to take her once he has been freed. Now that he is, he could, and damn it he will have her. Not wasting a second more he enters her. Almost painfully slow filling her with himself. Her body stretches to accommodate him, and he notices that she is tighter than usual.

"Fuck…" He hisses, as he begins to move inside her. "Your body has nearly forgotten me." Ashtyn attempts to say something in response, but all she can manage is a moan. Erik smirks loving how dazed she is, he says, "Don't worry I got you. I going to remind that pussy who it belongs to." His rhythm picks up and she begins to scream his name. Though Erik wasn't at all ashamed of anyone possibly hearing her screams, in fact, part of him took pride in the thought of everyone knowing that she is his. Yet, he knows that Ashtyn would be mortified to know that the entire palace overheard them.

So, he brings her upwards, pressing her back to his hard chest, and covers her mouth with his hand. Finally, with his hand working as a sound buffer, she is free to scream as loudly as she wants, and she does. He continues to work her over, not only satisfying his own need but hers. It feels too good to be with her again, that even he is finding it difficult to remain quiet. At times, soft moans escape from his lips. Yet, he regains his control over his sensual pleasures being satiated by her body, but just barely.

It doesn't help that his wife is bouncing up and down on his dick like it is a polo stick. It is then that it occurs to him that a quickie is something that they probably should never do, considering once they start it is difficult for them to stop. Nevertheless, he must put an end to their love scene. He trails kisses to her earlobe and says in her ear, "This is only a prelude to what is to come. You might cum now but later when we are back home, we are going to fuck like wild animals. If you don't get pregnant after this, trust me you will next time. Now show me how much you missed me and make me cum."

His words penetrate Ashtyn deeply. Causing her to quiver with desire and will to show him her love for him. She picks up her pacing and bounces harder. He holds her, his legs never wavering as he stands with her embraced within his arms. He bites his lower lip as he succumbs to the waves of pleasure traveling throughout his body. She whimpers against his hand as she too feels her orgasm overtaking her. They collapse onto the bed before them. He doesn't immediately release her. Instead, they remain entangled with his member is still nestled inside her.

Accept for their efforts to catch their breath, the room is silent. Ashtyn is basking in the afterglow of the reunion when she hears Erik confess, "Being without you was like death to me. I can't go through that shit ever again."

"Neither can I," She agrees.

"No matter whatever happens promise me one thing."

"What, baby?"

"We will fight our way out of any situation that will separate us. We will find each other if lost, and we will always have each other backs."

Ashtyn turns to look at him and she can see the pain within his eyes. He may appear strong and perhaps indestructible, but their separation was clearly harder on him than she ever could imagine. She would sacrifice anything to never see that look on his face. She vows, "I will die before I let anything ever take you away from me."

Erik humorlessly chuckles. Remembering her near-death experience being the reason why he is indebted to T'Challa in the first place. "I would rather you live and fight by my side."

"Then I am your girl."

"I already know that. Let's get the hell out of here. I want to address some things with you in a more private location." He says with an evil gleam in his eyes as his hardening member began to swell within her. He wants to take her to their villa, where she could be free to express herself. Yet, his body has other plans. As she begins to grind against him, he realizes that leaving, for the time being, isn't going to happen. Fuck it, she is going to have to be okay with being heard because he is going to break her offer proper right now. "So much for a quickie," He says as he hears a moan escape Ashtyn's lips.

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for the long wait for an update. Appreciate you all! Concrete Lily.


	25. Chapter 4: Nakia's Demon

Disclaimer: I owned nothing that relates to Marvel.

 **Chapter Four: Nakia's Demon**

"Talk to me," whines the disembodied voice of Mephisto to Nakia. He has been trying to engage in conversation with her since the ending of the trial. He waits for her expected answer of "no," which she delivers promptly. He muses at her restlessness as he watches her paces from one side of her bedroom to another.

"Eventually, you are going to have to communicate with me. After all, we are one now," Mephisto says with a slight giggle at the end, knowing that she hates his connection to her.

"Let me be!" Nakia finally audibly commands, and Mephisto is nearly giddy that he finally got her to talk to him. Sure, he could've materialized before her, intimidating her with his devilish appearance. However, he didn't want to frighten her into a relationship with him. He wants her to submit to him willfully, that, and the pure enjoyment he got out of manipulating her. It was far too easy for him to cause her insane jealousy towards Ashtyn.

There was already a seed of spike nestled within her soul regarding the dark beauty. Mephisto witnessed the budding of her hatred as he lurked within her psyche. The temptation for him to prod at her animosity was overwhelming. So, he stoked the ambers of her rage and was pleasantly surprised by the severity of her anger. Never could he imagine _his_ little Nakia had it in her to be so... _sinful_.

Though he only stirred her fury, she felt him moving within her and manipulating her emotions. Ever since she has been quiet, not that she was a chatterbox before, but at least she would respond to him from time to time. Nevertheless, that was the past. At this moment she is finally speaking to him. He would be a liar if he were to say that he isn't dying to hear her explanation for her murky feelings towards Ashtyn.

"She speaks!" He exclaims. "I feared you'd forgotten the art of speech. I cannot tell you how lonely I have been since you had gone silent. You are my first new friend since my awakening.

"I am not your friend!" Nakia vehemently corrects.

"What a nasty thing to say. I would say I am surprised, but after bearing witness to your ferocity earlier today, I must say, I am not."

"Silence!"

"But I want to talk. I want to understand you. Besides, you have shut me out for long enough. I am bored and tired of you pretending I am not here. I am not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Why? Why will you not leave me? I freed you, though I unwittily did so; now you're free. Go, somewhere far away from me!" She screams.

Tears roll down her cheeks as she collapses to the floor. Her theatrics didn't move him, but he is again amazed by her range of emotions. One moment she is brave and fearless, the next she is broken and weak. Mephisto has been around nearly since the beginning of time and has met many people during his existence. However, something about Nakia fascinated him beyond his expectation.

"I could leave, but I have nowhere better to go." He answers truthfully.

Being trapped within the stone has shamefully made him somewhat timid to venture out on his own. After all, it is whenever he takes a physical form that he becomes susceptible to attack. Perhaps, that is why he is so satisfied to hide within Nakia. She is like his walking suit of armor. Plus, he hates to admit it, but he isn't yet at full strength. So, a much as she wants him to leave; her wish will not be fulfilled, at least not for the moment.

Nakia is still sobbing softly. "Nakia, I know your first instinct is to resist me but talking to me will not condemn you to Hades," Mephisto affirms. For the longest time, she says nothing. Just when Mephisto is about to say something more to convince her to speak to him she finally replies.

"You are a devil. Evil personified, you live off the pain of others. How can I forget all of that and converse with you as if we are friends?"

"How do you know me so thoroughly?" He asks.

"I can feel you just like you can feel me," She confesses.

"Really?" Mephisto questions. Never did it occur to him that she could feel his emotions. He wonders now what she'd witnessed emotionally regarding him.

"Yes, I am a beast and desire to do wicked things, but that doesn't mean that we cannot be friends."

"I'm not sure about anything anymore," Nakia admits.

"Then give me a try. Allow for me to prove to you that I can be your confidant. I can feel your distress. Can you not feel my intent?"

Nakia can feel his intent and the sincerity of his words. Finally, she opens herself up to speak with him. She cannot see him, but she can feel him with every fiber of her being. Resisting him was difficult because he never sleeps. Therefore, his relentlessness in his pursuit to talk to her made for long and unrestful nights. Mentally she was spent. If talking to him will end his constant pestering, then she will submit to his will.

"I do not know who I desire to be?" Nakia divulges.

"It is odd that you say, 'who I desire to be.' Your statement implies that you do know then who you are. It is the pretending that you cannot live with, the constant lying to yourself that is causing you pain."

Nakia says nothing because it is all true. She loves T'Challa, but there's something within her that will not allow her future role as his queen to satisfy her. Though, Mephisto isn't the one who she ever thought would provide an open ear to listen to her problems. She had to admit it feels great to talk to someone about her uncertainties.

"I don't want to be queen. I could never be happy sitting in some palace waiting for my husband to come home; while he goes to live a life full of adventure. I would only grow to hate him, T'Challa doesn't deserve that, he is too good of a man for that.

Mephisto wants to keep his promise, which is laughable because of his demon heritage, that he wants to honor his word to be her confidant. However, perhaps because of his origins he had to ask; "Does Ashtyn has qualities that you think T'Challa wishes you had?"

Nakia becomes enraged by his question or implication that Ashtyn is better suited for T'Challa than she. Yes, she is concern regarding T'Challa's enduring mercy towards the couple. Indeed, Erik is his blood cousin, a fact that prevents T'Challa from punishing him as he should. T'Challa always was the hopeful type. However, Nakia is beginning to fear that T'Challa's compassion isn't the result of his desire to build a connection with his cousin, but with Ashtyn. She has noticed fleeting glimpses of his eyes lingering on Ashtyn from afar. Nakia recognizes his look. it is the same expression that he has given her many times before.

Now, the looks she receives from him are different. He looks at her with uncertainty within his eyes. She knows that it is her finicky ways that have caused this rift between them. One moment she is ready to wed, the next she is running away. Has it all gone too far? Has T'Challa finally declared in his heart that she is not worthy of his love? Does Ashtyn now have his focus?

The question nearly sent her over the edge. She screamed aloud and slammed her fist onto the floor. Somehow, she hit the floor with such force that the marble flooring cracked. She removed her fist and marveled at the sight.

"Glorious," mouths Mephisto, impressed by her strength. Never could he imagine that the binding of their two souls would create a new creature within Nakia. His supernatural abilities are beginning to flow through her. Not only can they feel each other, but they can lend each other their gifts. Never in all his years did he know such a thing was possible. "Your rage tabs into our strength," he professes.

Nakia feels the power flowing throughout her body and is amazed by the exhilaration of being unrestrained. She takes a moment to allow the feeling to seduce her. It is the first time in a long time that she felt good. No worries bothered her for the moment, and she is free just as she always desires to be.

Mephisto felt her liberation and felt her emotions. The unfamiliar sensation that she caused him to experience tantalizes a part of him that he long had forgotten. He could only identify the feeling as arousal. Though her stimulation relates to the freeing of her soul and mind, his arousal is regarding her.

For the first time, he sees her as something more than an object for his amusement. Still sprawled out onto the floor, he takes in her exotic beauty. Her lavish gown, which she wore during the trial; is bunched up around her thighs. Her exposed legs only aided in Mephisto's lust for her.

At that moment, he vowed that he would have her. However, he wants her to submit, to come to him of her own free will. Then she will be his to possess; mind, body, and soul. Until that fateful day, he will remain at her side and gently draw her closer to him. He will chip away at her morality until she sees the world as he does, an empty void of nothingness that needs a ruler. That needs Mephisto. She will then submit to him fully, confessing her allegiance to him. Nakia will be his vessel his link to the world, and he will be her master.

However, before he can become her ruler; he will need her to trust him; for that; he requires a gentler approach. Mephisto takes on physical form, but not the demonic image she initially first met him as. He chooses an attractive form, one that would appeal to her. Her eyes are downcast, staring blankly at the indentation in the marble flooring beneath her.

He approaches her slowly, only when he is standing before does she realizes that he is hovering over her. She looks up and sees the most handsomeness man she has ever laid her eyes on; if it was not for his glowing red eyes. Nevertheless, his suave features remind her of a young Billy Dee Williams.

He reaches out to her and gently pulls her into his arms. His embrace is firm around her waist as he tucks her close to him. She would be lying if she were to say that she isn't attracted to him in his current form. He smiles at her making her feel warm deep within. He leans in she prepares for his kiss, but the kiss never comes. Nakia opens her eyes to see him looking at her, his expression is unreadable. He traces her lower lip with the pad of his thumb, and she feels herself shuddering from his touch.

Mephisto stares at her for the longest time. If his eyes weren't glowing fiery red, as if they came from the deepest lava pit from hell, the moment would have been endearing. Without any further discussion, he sweeps Nakia off her feet and carries her to the bed. With a gentleness that she wouldn't believe was possible for Mephisto to possess; he lays her onto the bed. His hands caress her hips briefly before releasing her.

"Mephisto?" Nakia asks in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you really want to be my friend?"

Looking down at her he only smiles before dissolving into nothingness. Nakia is momentarily alarmed as he disappears, but then she feels him within her. She feels his warmth surrounding her and senses his protective nature. It is then that she realizes something, she never quite felt this way with T'Challa.

 **A/N:** Okay sorry again for the long wait. I have truly been busy with life. Trying to get back on a regular writing schedule. I really hope you enjoy. Please review. Thank you! Concrete Lily.


	26. Chapter 5: The Invited

**Chapter 5: The Invited**

Okoye marches towards T'Challa's study with purpose. She bursts into the room. Typically, she would show some restraint, considering T'Challa is her king, but she is livid. After being granted his freedom, the false king doesn't have the decency to leave immediately. Not only does he stay, but he celebrates his liberation with an all-night sex festival; with his equally deplorable woman. Their moans and outcries can be heard throughout the palace, despite their best efforts.

Okoye approaches T'Challa, who is sitting behind a large oak desk. He looks at her with a calm expression on his face. He is not bothered in the slightest by her abrupt entry.

Okoye is furious, but once in his presence, she regains her composure. Her rage caused her to forget her place. Not even she should approach the king unsummoned. She halts just before his desk, waiting for permission to speak.

"I know why you are here," T'Challa states.

"My King, Killmonger and his wife remain on the premises; I ask for permission to escort them outside Wakanda's gates."

"I know how difficult this all must be for you, for that I am sorry. However, I cannot grant you the permission for what you seek."

Okoye is devastated, though she does quite well to show no emotions. Even, when he adds, "Please deliver dinner invitations to them, along with the others who are listed."

T'Challa hands Okoye a list of names. She finds it odd and downright disturbing that he wants to share a meal with the same man who had tried to kill him and his family. To this, Okoye frowns; not seeing the wisdom in his decision to have a dinner party, of all things. Not able to focus on anything else, she glances at the list of names. Besides, the unholy couple's names, he has written Nakia, Shuri, and herself!

Okoye is appalled by the mere thought of sitting at the same table as Erik. This man, this _animal_ , killed members of her team before her eyes. Turned the man who she loved against her and had threatened her very country. She cannot withhold her dismay and nearly screams at T'Challa when she declares, "Never will I pretend to be his ally!"

If T'Challa was taken by surprise by her announcement, his face doesn't show it. He stands up from his seat and walks around to stand before her.

"I respect you deeply. You aren't just a soldier to me, but a friend. I will not force you to attend, the decision is solely yours, but I pray that you will. I can't explain myself. Nevertheless, I feel as if them being here is not by chance. N'Jadaka's strategy was wrong, but his reasons were true. We can no longer stand idly by as the rest of the world perish."

"So, we are to make the devil our companion? Ignore all the evil that he has done?"

"I can only ask for you to trust me. I do not have the answers that you seek but follow me as you have always done, and I promise you will come to understand."

Okoye considers his words and still isn't moved to accept his offer. It is pompous the notion of breaking bread with her enemy. She agrees to offer the invitations to all on the list but refuses to give him an answer regarding her acceptance.

Ashtyn is basking in the afterglow of their all-evening lovemaking session. It is near dark, and they have yet to finish packing. Erik is resting peacefully beside her, catching up on some much-needed sleep. He confessed to her just before drifting off that he barely slept during his imprisonment; he had to remain vigilant. It is only under her care that he could rest, Ashtyn is honored by his trust in her.

Lovingly, she watches him sleep. Suddenly, she hears a knock on the door. Ashtyn turns to look at the door, then back to her husband, who is thankfully still asleep. To avoid another round of knocking, fearing that it would interrupt Erik's slumber; she hurries out of bed to answer the door.

She opens the door, to see Okoye standing before her. Her face is as stern as ever, and she doesn't offer a hint of kindness when she presents a small envelope. Ashtyn takes what is offered. She wants to say something to rectify things with Okoye. Erik killed members of the Dora Milaje. Ashtyn can only imagine her pain. The Dora Milaje being more of a sisterhood than just a band of soldiers. To lose one, must feel like losing a family member to Okoye.

However, when Ashtyn looks up to say something, Okoye walks away without sparing her a second glance. Ashtyn decides then and there that she will try to reach her somehow. Closing the door, she begins to make her way back to the bed. She reads the letter in the darkened room, but thanks to her feline enhanced sight. She can see as if there's an overhead light above her.

Ashtyn is shocked to see that the letter, isn't an eviction notice; as she initially suspected. After all, they are well beyond the appropriated time usually required to leave. Especially, given their odd circumstances, they should've rushed to leave the palace; yet they did not. Ashtyn frowns as she considered the thought. All this time Erik had fought for their freedom, but when granted it they do not hurried off.

With Okoye's sour demeanor, it would be more fitting that she was there to remind them that they are more than welcome to leave, but it seems T'Challa has other plans.

"What do you have there?"

Ashtyn is startled by the sultry voice, only because she thought that he was still asleep. She looks up to see his eyes piercing through the dimly lit room to find hers. He is laying on his side, facing her, his elbow is propped beneath him supporting his frame. Though he cannot see her, as clearly as she sees him, his eyes penetrate her, she feels herself quivering deep within. Oh, the power he has over her. Hours of lovemaking cannot hinder the raw sex appeal that he has. He smirks as if he can read her mind; loving how he can distract her so easily.

"The King has invited us to a dinner party, my love," Ashtyn announces.

"Dinner party?" Erik questions. "Why?"

"Haven't got a clue," Ashtyn replies as she lays down beside him, still holding the invitation within her hand. She re-reads the simple wording over again as if to find the answers for the invite within its writing. She looks to Erik, who is untrusting. His mind is going over the possible drawbacks of accepting or declining the invitation.

"What do you think of it all?" He asks.

"T'Challa isn't the vengeful type; I doubt this is an elaborate scheme to entrap us. Perhaps he wants to develop a relationship with you?"

To this reply, Erik's eyebrows shoot upwards in surprise. It occurs to Ashtyn that her husband never considered the possibility of having a family bond with T'Challa.

"Do you think he wants to get to know me? Even after all I have done?" Erik asks, almost with a childlike innocence.

Ashtyn smiles, despite himself, there is still a part of him that hopes for peace, love, and family.

"I think T'Challa sees what I see in you. Let him get to know the _real_ you."

Erik nods, his indication of accepting the invite. Ashtyn notes that they only have an hour to get ready.

"Ashtyn?" Erik asks.

"Yes."

"What happens if he gets to know me and hates who I am?"

Ashtyn considers his question. Erik would never permit himself to be so honest with anyone else but her. Though he gives off an aura of not giving a fuck about anything or anyone; at times even encouraging others unfavorable opinion about him. He has grown to value T'Challa's opinion. Feasibly, that is what his mission of conquering Wakanda was ever about. Erik's desire to prove his worthiness of his family's bloodline.

"Impossible," Ashtyn finally answers with confidence. To which Erik breathes a sigh of relief.

Nakia is asleep, a knock on the door awakes her. Her eyes flutter open she is groggy and finds it difficult to come to consciousness. She almost had forgotten what had happened, but then she feels Mephisto lurking within her.

He mentally conveys to her; "It is Okoye, she has an invitation for dinner with the king."

Nakia nods in acknowledgment of his words. Mephisto's talking to her has become common, maybe even comforting. She swings her feet to the floor and heads for the door. She opens the door to see that indeed it is Okoye with an invitation, just as Mephisto had said. Okoye confess that she too has been invited, but she doubts she is going to attend. She vents her frustrations over Killmonger's influence over T'Challa; and how unfair it all has been.

Nakia listens, but she is distracted. Mephisto pleads for her to accept. Maybe he is bored, tired of seeing the same four walls, or he has ulterior motives. Nakia is trapped within a haze, but the usually observative Okoye is wrap-up in her issues that she doesn't notice, she continues her vent session.

It is then that something unexpected happens. Nakia can only explain the feeling like a sensual stroke from Mephisto from deep within her. She gasps as the touch ricochets throughout her body.

Only then does Okoye stop talking, to ask if Nakia is alright. Nakia nods, Okoye seems unsure for a moment, but she doesn't dwell on it for too long. She still must inform Shuri of the invite and instruct the culinarians of the number of guests. The two women embraces each other, and Nakia is comforted in knowing that the hug somehow temporarily breaks through the spell she seems to be under; but then there's another stroke; this time more aggressive than before.

The sensation is not something you want to feel while hugging a friend, so Nakia pulls away from Okoye. Who looks puzzled by her quick release, but again chooses not to question it? Okoye heads off, to which Nakia is grateful. Nakia closes and locks the door.

"Are you insane!?" She angrily questions.

"Don't lie and say you didn't enjoy that." He states. Nakia doesn't respond, for she knows that she did. However, she couldn't admit that to him.

"What do you plan on wearing?" He asks. "Something befitting of that lovely form of yours I hope."

"You are insufferable," Nakia tries to say with conviction, but the insult falls flat.

"You don't have to pretend anymore Nakia. I know that you have grown fond of my companionship."

Nakia sighs, knowing that it is all true. She doesn't address his words; because she has lost the will to fight. There's a moment of silence before he asks, "May I assist you?"

Nakia is still lost within herself, the strange daze hasn't left her. She is in no state to find something suitable to wear on her own, so she accepts his proposal. Suddenly, her body is taken over, but she is still aware. She feels her body moving without her involvement. Yet, she can feel every movement.

Mephisto is now in control. He positions her to stand before the full-length mirror. Nakia is watching herself as her hands move sensually to remove her clothing. She gasps as her hands caress her body lingering on the most sensitive areas.

All the while, Mephisto is speaking to her, praising her body and beauty. He doesn't materialize but remains nestled within her. His seduction of her while remaining hidden is more tantalizing than vexing. She finds herself allowing the touching, as he continues his internal strokes. She is now panting as he moves a hand over her punani and begins to stroke. Still, he continues with his inner caressing simultaneously provoking her to climax, she orgasms hard. If not for Mephisto's control over her body, she would have collapsed.

Permitted with only control of her eyes, she shut them, as she rides out her sexual high. When she opens them, she sees Mephisto in the attractive human form that he presented to her last night, standing behind her. His hand is over hers, which is still clasped over her sex. How long has he been in physical form? Nakia cannot discern, but she is happy to see him. His red glowing eyes meet hers in the mirror. He smiles kindly at her, she smiles back.

A/N: Hello readers! So sorry I completely missed posting in the month of August. However, I promise I will not leave this story incomplete, so never worry about if I am going to post. This chapter was hard for me to write. Partly, due to me wanting to make this chapter super long to make up for the long delay. Yet, it makes more sense not to rush things. The last thing I want to do is write something that doesn't feel right just because.

Anyway, I just want to say thanks for taking time to read this story! ~Concrete Lily.


	27. Chapter 6: Dinner Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Marvel.

 **Chapter Six: Dinner Party**

Erik escorts his wife to the dining room. Truthfully, he is still apprehensive about the whole situation. Mingling with his once sworn enemies isn't something that he ever thought could be possible, but here he is. For once, he finds himself concerned with their thoughts regarding him…he hates it. Yet, Ashtyn wants to make amends and believes that this dinner is a step in the right direction. Perhaps, he should be optimistic.

Besides, rejecting the invitation would most certainly upset Ashtyn; especially after her efforts to convince him. The last thing he wants is to cause his wife any additional stress. She has endured so much because of him and had nearly lost her life. It is time that he set aside his own selfish needs to do this one thing for her…to _try_. He leans in and kisses her on the cheek as they near the dining room. She is receptive, as always to his advances; their eyes meet as they share a smile. Words cannot express how much he loves her nor the measures he would take to keep her safe. Never again will harm befall her, he vows silently to himself. Then, he recalls T'Challa's words, which were whispered into his ear at the trial and the bargain they had made. _Yes_ , he will do anything to protect her.

"Are you alright?" Ashtyn asks.

Hearing her question snaps Erik out of his thoughts. He tries to say that it is nothing, to wave-off her concern. Though, he suspects that she believes otherwise. Ashtyn doesn't make any objections to his claim of wellbeing as they enter the room. The setting is intimate, by palace standards, though the room is oversized it is decorated tastefully to give a homie feel; despite its grandness. Erik scans the room, a habit of his that he never wants to learn to do without. Only two servants are present, one a young female who is putting the finishing touches on the table; the other a middle-aged man who is the butler, greets them with a bow.

The butler escorts them to their seats. He explains that the other guest should be arriving soon. Erik is aware that they are early, just as he'd planned. He likes to be early to evaluate his surroundings, before anyone's arrival; it gives him an advantage… _just_ _in_ _case_. The butler tries to pull Ashtyn's seat out for her, but Erik stops him. The man steps aside to allow Erik to assist his wife with her chair.

Ashtyn smirks at Erik, clearly amused by his possessiveness but sits down without further discussion. Erik takes his seat beside her. He frowns as he notices the distance between his chair and hers. Deciding they are set too far apart he scoots his chair closer to hers. Once close enough for Ashtyn to rest a hand on his upper thigh beneath the table; he is satisfied with the distance between them. Her touch has a calming effect on him; he begins to settle. With adoration within her eyes, she stares at him. He returns her gaze with a heated stare of his own. With their lust rising he leans toward her to give her a kiss.

However, before their lips can touch, they hear someone say, "Oh come on! Do you two ever give it a rest?"

Their attention is drawn to the entrance of the room. Where they see Shuri standing at its threshold. With her typical angsty teenager's mannerisms firmly in place, she walks into the room. Erik immediately tenses, the last time she had spoken to him was during her efforts to save Ashtyn's life. She hadn't been pleased to do so but did it because T'Challa asked her to. Erik remembering that horrible day was humbled by the dire circumstances. Though she could probably care less, he is eternally grateful for her actions that day. His wife's hand squeezes his thigh reassuringly as Shuri is escorted by the butler to her chair. She is seated directly before Erik, which seems to be an odd arrangement; considering that only a few weeks ago he had tried to kill her. Shouldn't she be intimidated by his presence?

However, she seems more at ease than he is as she takes a roll and begins to butter it. Ashtyn greets her warmly and thanks Shuri properly for saving her life. Ashtyn's words seem to generally touch Shuri and a pleasant conversation between the two begins to flourish. Just when Erik believes that all is well. Shuri questions, "So, have you decided to put aside your murderous tendencies; or are you just on holiday from them at the moment?"

Erik pauses not knowing how to take her question. Her words are off-putting but the way she poses the question doesn't seem to be mean-spirited. Ashtyn squeezes his thigh once more he briefly glances at her. Her expression is serene and comforting. He then realizes that Shuri is attempting to reach out to him, in her own snarky way.

Erik refocuses on Shuri. He replies, "It depends. Are you planning on giving me a reason to take up my old habits?"

Shuri rolls her eyes. As if unbothered by his threat and says, "I have studied your moves. If there's ever a next battle between us I got something _special_ planned for you. But to answer your question no, I don't plan to give you a reason to go cray-cray again. Brother said that we have a truce; he is the king so I will honor him by keeping the peace."

Erik is taken aback by her maturity. He's at a loss for words, but thankfully his wife says something to the princess starting yet another stream of purposeless conversation that takes the focus off him. Truly, Ashtyn is his saving grace allowing him the opportunity to regain his composure as he is forced to interact with others civilly.

A few minutes pass before T'Challa arrives and everyone, except for Erik stands to their feet, in honor of the king's arrival. T'Challa enters the room and walks around to greet his guests. First, he acknowledges his sister, with the traditional Wakanda greeting of crossing one's arms over their chest; before ending their greeting in a very untraditional fist-bump. He then approaches Erik, who is still seated in his chair. T'Challa considers Erik for a moment before opting to extend his hand to him for a handshake. Erik stares at T'Challa's extended hand, momentarily uncertain of accepting his proposal of peace. Nevertheless, he did agree to try to be civil and shakes T'Challa's hand. T'Challa nods at Erik as an appreciation for his willingness to maintain peace. Finally, T'Challa greets Ashtyn with a brief hug before taking his seat at the head of the table.

Once T'Challa is seated. Erik briefly glances at the two chairs remaining. One seat remains across from Ashtyn next to Shuri; the other at the opposing side of T'Challa's seat, on the other end of the table. Apparently, they're expecting two more guests. Erik could only speculate who the others are, though he really doesn't care. Truthfully, he wishes they could hurry things along, being in the uncomfortable setting made Erik long for the privacy of their villa back at K'Wabi's village. Though Erik had procrastinated leaving the palace, for reasons he has not bothered to understand, he now feels that leaving is now the only option. For what else could he hope to accomplish by staying?

Erik gulps down a fair amount of red wine from his glass. The more time he spends with T'Challa the cloudier his judgment becomes. His objectives were once so clear, become king of Wakanda and take over the world…simple but clear. Now he is having dinner with someone he once hated. Yet, that is it…isn't it? He _once_ hated T'Challa but now he respects him. The idea causes Erik to take a long sip from his glass until it is empty. The butler comes by swiftly and refills his drink, to which he doesn't hesitate to sip from again.

 _Shit_ is becoming too complicated. Furthermore, Erik who prides himself for being a strategist didn't have a clue what to do next. Plus, how will he interact with his family if he decides to stay in Wakanda? If not for Ashtyn he would've bolted from the room and never return; simply because being brash is easier than being diplomatic. However, his old methods of dealing with unfavorable situations are no longer a viable option. So, he decided if he was going to get through dinner, he would need to get tipsy; because being sober was causing him to flip out.

A few glasses later, Erik soon begins to feel the effects of the wine. His senses dull slightly from the intake. Yet, he isn't too worried because Ashtyn is by his side. Only with her around would he permit himself to relax in this manner. Erik is so relaxed that he permits himself to strike up conversations with the others. He laughs, _yes_ _laughs_ , when he hears the embarrassing stories Shuri tells about T'Challa when he was younger. T'Challa counters her stories with some of his own, to which she vehemently denies his theatrical retelling of events.

Erik briefly stops laughing to consider the moment. A nagging feeling starts to tug at him. A sensation that will not leave him alone no matter how much he tries to ignore it. The feeling is… _joy_. He is having a good time despite himself and enjoying the company of his cousins…his _family_. Never, had he thought of them truly as his family. Anytime he mentioned his relationship to them in the past had been to add salt into an open wound. Never to truly connect with them. Yet, now he feels for the first time that they could be a family.

All is going well, until Nakia's arrival. She enters the room and the joyful conversation ends abruptly. She stands at the threshold of the room. She does not smile nor greets anyone. Her eyes scan the room, refusing to meet anyone else's gaze, she seems to be looking beyond each person. Erik finds her behavior odd but is too tipsy to really give a damn. Maybe she just needed a few drinks like he did to loosen up.

T'Challa stands and makes his way to Nakia, he escorts her to her place at the table, opposite side to his. Erik's eyes catch T'Challa's, it is then that Erik sees the concern in his eyes for her. There's something wrong with her and T'Challa is fully aware of it. Once she is seated, T'Challa goes back to his seat. Despite the icy change, since Nakia's arrival, small talk once again resumes; she chimes in and out various conversations, making her awkwardness less pronounce.

Erik witness T'Challa's glances at the entrance ever so often, he is expecting someone. However, that person never shows, soon dinner is served. Everyone begins to feast and Erik who is beyond chill digs in along with the rest of the guests. Nakia who at first attempted to be sociable is now eerily silent. She goes to reach for her glass of wine but spills it onto the table. The red substance flows onto the table and begins to drop onto the floor. Ashtyn who is the closest to Nakia attempts to pick up the glass. But when her hand touches the glass, Nakia grabs Ashtyn by the wrist.

An unholy scowl sets on Nakia's face, as she shouts, "I do not need your help!"

Yet, she doesn't swat Ashtyn's hand away but begins to squeeze her wrist with an inexplicable strength that none knew her to possess. Erik witnessing this quickly intervenes. He races over to Nakia, thinking that he could yank her from her seat halting her assault on his wife. Yet, when he touches her, she quickly turns her head, it cranes over strangely, rotating beyond her shoulder-blade surpassing human capability.

Erik hesitates for a moment, which isn't something he typically would do; but something abnormal is occurring. However, he snaps back into action and reaches over for her despite her odd behavior. He grabs Nakia, who finally releases Ashtyn. Nakia, who is still seated, reaches for Erik's hand which is firmly gripping her shoulder. She grasps his hand and begins to crush it. Pain shoots through his body, he quickly shoves her out of the chair causing her to release his hand. Blinded with rage Erik charges her, but T'Challa blocks his way.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Erik shouts. He will make her pay for disrespecting his wife and attacking him. T'Challa refuses to move. Erik begins to attack him, but Ashtyn pulls him back. Preventing the situation from escalating.

"Erik, no!" Ashtyn says. "Look."

Erik's rage, only tempered by his wife, looks in the direction of Nakia laying on the floor. If not for his fury, he may have pitied her. She is mumbling to herself incoherently arguing with an unseen force. T'Challa with a worried expression approaches her cautiously as if she is some sort of wild beast. He gently touches her on the shoulder, she jumps as his hand makes contact.

"T'Challa, please help me," She pleads. T'Challa wraps his arms around his fiancé trying his best to silence the madness within her soul. She buries her face into his chest, her muffled cries are heartbreaking and terrifying; for within her cries is not just her voice but another deeper voice is coming through. Shuri, who has been uncharacteristically quiet, inches closer to Erik and Ashtyn. Erik does not need her to explain her reason for coming closer because he is feeling the same as she is… _fear_.

 **A** / **N** : Alrighty guys that is their dinner party. I had fun with this one! I love introducing a horror-like elements into the story (though I don't believe is scary just creepy). Anyway, Nakia is having some serious inner-housekeeping issues. Next chapter should reveal some interesting ways the crew will handle the situation. Anyway, thank you all for reading! I love reading your comments. This story isn't just mine but yours and how you feel about the characters often overrides any thoughts I have about them. In fact, your comments can help to shape this story. So, keep them coming! Have a great weekend! ~Concrete Lily.


	28. Chapter 7: Hellbound

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Marvel.**

 **Chapter Seven: Hellbound**

They rush a convulsing Nakia to the Shuri's laboratory, despite the combined strength of T'Challa and Erik she nearly bucks free several times. Erik is amazed by her power. He had fought her and was victorious; she wasn't nearly as powerful. What has changed he is uncertain, but she is far from being alright.

He and T'Challa share a concern glance as she bucks as they place her onto the gurney. Shuri hurries to fill a syringe with a sedative for Nakia. T'Challa is nearly laying on top of her, while Erik struggles to hold her mid-section. As Shuri attempts to inject her, Nakia begins to resist, making it impossible for Shuri to do so. Suddenly, they manage to gain more control over her. Erik is relieved until he sees Ashtyn has joined them, holding Nakia's lower half in place, preventing her from using her feet to pivot.

He grimaces at his wife; she rolls her eyes in defiance. He doesn't want her to get involved in restraining this wild woman; she might get hurt. Then he remembers who his wife is, Madam Slay, a wildcat, whose rightfully just as powerful as he is, he shouldn't underestimate her. Nevertheless, he is still her man; he cannot help but be protective.

With her assistance, Shuri successfully injects sleeping aid. Nakia fights for a while longer before finally succumbing to the drug. As her body goes limb Erik gladly releases her, Ashtyn follows suit. Yet, T'Challa remains in place for a moment longer. He gently strokes her stressed face as he gazes at her. Erik turns away. The scene reminds him too much of himself when he thought he had lost Ashtyn.

The look of despair on T'Challa's face is all that is needed to transfer Erik back to that dark chapter of their love story. Suddenly, he feels his hand encased; he looks and sees Ashtyn by his side. No words are needed to convey only a look of understanding; how he loves her for just knowing.

Eric calls out, "T'Challa?"

"Please, go. I need time alone," T'Challa replies, without once looking at anyone. Silently everyone exits the room, granting the king his request of solitary, to be with his betrothed.

Once back in their room, Erik begins to pack their bags. Shit is getting too intense; it is time for them to take their leave. Ashtyn sits on the bed and watches him, but he doesn't slow his efforts.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

Erik stops to regard his wife. Is she serious? They're leaving as they planned. She doesn't say anything more, only looks away. Erik flops onto the bed next to her. She has something to say, and they aren't going to leave until they talk.

"Erik, I don't think I can live in W'Kabi's village."

"Why not?"

"I have killed so many of his men. Some of them surely had a family. How can I go back there and live knowing that I have orphaned their children and widowed their wives? I have destroyed someone's else life!" She says as tear begins to flow.

Erik holds her close. For years he has callously killed with disregard, rarely taking a moment to consider his action. To witness the aftermath of Ashtyn's regret reminds him that not everyone can do what he can.

"Listen to me. You did what you thought was best. Those men would have killed you if you didn't take them out first. You know that Ashtyn. Don't waste your energy thinking about anything more than that."

"Still, I will not go." She says.

Erik falls on his back onto the bed in frustration. He pinches the bridge of his nose to relieve his headache; why can't she do as he says without question? He thinks back to the time he drugged her, for a moment, he considers it to be a better option; than trying to convince her. However, they have moved past all that nonsense. Besides, a second time of him doing that shit will probably ruin their relationship beyond prepare. So, it isn't an option, no matter how appealing he finds it to be.

Residing to the idea that she isn't going to budge on her position regarding the matter, he finally asks where else would she rather stay. The second surprise she has is that she wishes to remain at the palace. He listens to her reasoning. She wants Erik to get to know his family.

True, he was having a good time; until Nakia started to freak-out. Notwithstanding that dubious situation. It might not be such a terrible idea to stick around. Besides, with Ashtyn's unwillingness to return to the villa, they are without any other viable options.

"Alright. We can stay for now. But when the time comes, and I say that we are leaving we leave without question. Do we have an understanding?"

He can tell Ashtyn is reluctant, but she nods. Then she lays down next to him. For the time being, it is good enough for him. With the stress of the night behind them, he rolls on top of her to do the one thing he wanted to do all night; he makes love to his wife.

Nakia is running through a dark jungle. The creatures of the night are screeching as she runs by branches tearing her skin and her gown. She is frantic. Where is she? How did she get here? The last thing she remembers is allowing Mephisto to dress her. His strokes had been so sensual and welcomed. She foolishly allowed him to take control. Now she is lost and afraid.

On the verge of losing her mind, she sees her saving grace. A light in the darkness shines just beyond the trees. She runs towards it, once close, she sees the light is emanating from a small hut. She enters, the temperature inside is warm. She is alone. She looks around the room; there's a firepit, housing the precious embers radiating warmth, and a blanket. She wraps the fabric around herself as she takes a seat on the dirt floor near the fire.

"Nakia," A familiar voice whispers.

"Mephisto?" She shouldn't be happy to hear his voice, but she cannot help but feel joy hearing from someone, anyone, even if it is the person who put her in her current predicament.

"I want to come to you. May I?"

She doesn't say anything for the longest time. Never had she been as weak as she is right now. She tucks into a tight ball holding her knees firmly against herself. Suddenly, she feels a hand resting on her shoulder. She turns to see Mephisto standing next to her in his human form, his glowing red eyes burning hot.

"I know that you are angry with me."

"Where am I?"

"Where I have been all this time, waiting for you. Since your impromptu slumber."

"Slumber? What happened?"

"I'm afraid your friends saw fit to sedate you."

"You did this." Nakia accuses, Mephisto shrugs.

Nakia thinks about the dark jungle and how terrifying it was to navigate through it. Again, she demands to know their location.

Mephisto sits beside her to stare at the fire for a moment. "It is a place where lost souls go, purgatory."

"I'm dead?" Nakia nearly chokes on the words.

"No, dear. You're very much alive. We are intertwined spiritually; it is because of me that you are here in this darkness. You may not believe me, but I never intended for you to see this horrid place. But here we are. This hut is my refuge, a haven whenever I am not with you."

"Why am I just now seeing this place? You have been with me for some time now, and I have slept before."

"Sleeping and being tossed into forced sedation isn't the same thing. You are beyond even the dream world."

Nakia is angry. However, she cannot help but recall his words about being confined to this dark place.

"When you are with me, what is it like?" Nakia asks.

"Amazing." He pauses for a moment before adding. "I desire to confess something to you. I am not strong enough to maintain my physical form without you. That was initially the reason why I lingered."

"Initially?"

Mephisto offers a wry smile. "Yes, but now I've another reason altogether." They share a gaze, so compelling, abundant with emotion and longing. Nakia must turn away.

"What do you require from me?" She asks.

"I want you. In ways that you cannot explain. Permit me to stay with you."

"What benefit is that to me? You are ruining my life, and now you want permission to continue."

He reaches out to her, turning her around to face him. She refuses to look at him, but his presence demands her attention.

"If you wish it to be so. I will free you."

Finally, he is willing to leave her. Then why is her heart constricting at the thought? She tries to pull away, but he holds her firmly in place. She cannot escape. Forced to decide, she looks into his menacing eyes, though she should feel fearful she is not.

She feels compassion for him. He must care for her; to voluntarily condemn himself to perpetual darkness. All for her sake, she should demand him to leave. Yet, she cannot.

"I will permit it," Nakia says.

"Are you certain," He questions with concern in his voice.

Nakia thinks for a moment. Perhaps insanity has taken hold? Nevertheless, she wants him as much as he wants her. How can someone feel so right for you despite the circumstances being so wrong? How can you love someone but find yourself drawn to another?

The pain of denying her emotions is crippling, causing a depression that is unparallel to any other sadness one could ever endure. Her loyalty should be to T'Challa, but she desires the one thing that Mephisto can offer freedom. Independence to be whoever she wants to be. To defend those she chooses to help, in any manner she sees fit. T'Challa will never sanction her with such liberty.

Mephisto stares intently at her. She is beginning to buy his lies. No, he never had any intention of relinquishing his connection to her; but he had successfully conveyed the correct emotions to make her believe that he would. The results are as he had hoped, she is now willing to be his.

Yet, there are levels to the commitment; he must secure his hold on her completely. That is why he brought her to this place. He had to isolate her to make her agree to his terms. Making her feel sorry for him was just too easy. His beautiful Nakia, though far from being gullible; she is now like clay in his hands. He will mold her in his image and use her to do his bidding.

Nevertheless, for that to happen, they must seal their union. He unravels the blanket from around her body. She momentarily attempts to keep it wrapped around herself as if it offered some sort of protection. He smirks, finding her endearing, but he is determined to get on with the night's festivities.

He yanks the blanket firmly from her grasp, her breath hitches. Her innocent act only makes her more fuckable in his sight. He spreads it evenly before reclining on top. He holds a handout to her; with hesitation she accepts.

She trembles as he lays her onto her back. He knows what she desires. T'Challa is a good man, a perfect gentleman; he would take his time with her, but he is not him. Mephisto abruptly flips her onto her stomach. She let out a gasp. He hikes her tattered dress up, revealing her ample ass.

He smirks as he notices her G-string undergarment. Oh yes, he had dressed her in her garments and found the lingerie attractive. Mephisto senses that she had worn them before tonight, but for who? He must know the motivation for her having such a risqué little number. He could dive into her psyche and find the truth, but where's the fun in doing that?

"Confession time Nakia." He says. "I know what you want. I'm generous enough to give you that and more. But I do require something from you. Tell me why you have such tantalizing undergarments? Be truthful. I know T'Challa is old fashioned and is waiting until marriage to engage in sexual activities. So why the sexy unmentionables?"

She is silent as he suspected she might become; it isn't everyday someone can read you so well. He presses her to reveal her secrets. He begins kneading her rump, forcing her clitoris to rub against the roughness of the blanket and ground beneath. She moans as his hand begins to match the rhythm of her thrusting hips. Then he stops, she whines in protest; but he needs her confession.

"Tell me, or we will end it now."

Nakia turns her head in his direction, her eyes full of unshed tears. She confesses, "I have had them for some time. I have imagined many scenarios of the night that someone finally would see me in them. How they would find me beautiful and how desirable I would feel. I have been a warrior my entire life, and I love it, but at times it is nice to be a woman.

"T'Challa sees me as pure and innocent. But I have seen the world and learned its ugliness. I have worn them before, for another. I was far from home, in London; to disrupt a trafficking ring; they had extracted women from the outskirts of Wakanda. I followed the trail there. I was successful in my mission of retrieving the women. I stayed in town for a while after.

"I didn't want to come home. It felt great not to be known. I was at a pub, late one night I hooked-up with some locals and began hanging out with them. One of the locals took a liking to me; his name doesn't matter. We began to have an affair. We would meet to have sex in various locations; it went on for months. I felt so alive so free. It was never about love, but unadulterated lust.

"It ended when I received word that my assisted was needed back at home. I broke off the affair and returned home. I haven't had any further contact with him ever since."

Mephisto listens to her dark confession. Oh, she's a dirty little mink to keep such a juicy detail from her betrothed. Yet, he had to ask one last thing. "Do you feel any guilt about your indiscretions?"

She doesn't speak for a long while, before she replies, "No."

That is all needed for Mephisto to release his lust for her. He flips her over, ripping her panties from her in one smooth motion. He spread her legs far and wide. She shudders as she surely knows what comes next. He dives in devouring her like a vulture. Her body spasms as she receives him, he steadies her securing her hips in place so that he may continue.

He smirks, loving her reactions to his touch. She wraps her legs around his head; he permits her aggressive behavior. She grinds herself into his face, chasing her release. He wanted to screw her, but is he the one being screwed? If so, he is more than pleased. Can she do for him what no other hasn't? Can she match him sexually?

She continues to ride him as he tongues her down. Sensing her climax is close, he inserts his tongue deep inside her, and she finally succumbs. Her breath is shallow as she recuperates, but she must make quick work of recovery; because he is ready for her.

He moves to position himself above her. He looks into her eyes, glazed over with desire indicating her need for more. Lucky for her, he is more than able to fulfill her fantasies. There an odd sensation something tugging at the center of his chest. Perhaps it is the anticipation of having sex, especially after all his time spent in the gem, but it feels like something more.

Not able to identify the emotion, he turns her back onto her stomach. He grabs her hips positioning her on her knees. With her ass up, he positions himself to enter and slams into her. She screams out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Nevertheless, she is a warrior and would rather die than to admit defeat. She pushes back into him with force matching his own.

What ensures to be the most satisfying and violent fuckfest that he has ever experienced. Nakia is ruthless as she clenches around his member.

"Ugh," Mephisto is momentarily speechless. His senses overwhelmed by her. She laughs, and he knows why for the first time he isn't in control, she is. She takes from him his essence. His face morphs into his demonic form; as he struggles to maintain his human image. Thankful, he decided to do her doggy style; otherwise, she would have seen the spectacle.

She slams into him once more; he becomes undone. He roars, the creature outside pauses as they hear his dominant howl. He gives her all of him; she succumbs a second time, he collapses on top of her. It is silent beside their coupled heaving breathes.

Mephisto is compelled by some unknown reasoning to claim her, "Say that you are mine, bind yourself to me. I will give you all that you seek. You want freedom and power, it all yours just say it."

Still, inside of her, he gives her a hard thrust. She moans, then she says the words that he has been waiting for, "I yield."

He accepts her willingness and vows to demonstrate his pleasure. He begins to harden again Nakia turns over to face him; this time they will consummate their bond face to face. He enters her once more, she gasps. Their bonding isn't yet complete, and that is fine by him; he has no issue reminding her repeatedly why pairing with him is a winning move.

A/N: Alrighty that is another chapter. Hopefully, you enjoyed it. I truly hope everyone is having a great holiday break. Please review. Concrete Lily.


End file.
